


A Beautiful Song

by Scribbles97



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: At least mostly fluff, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, It'll probably end up with some angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 61,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8913235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbles97/pseuds/Scribbles97
Summary: Family is like music, some high notes, some low notes, but always a beautiful song. - Unknown.Just as things are beginning to settle for the Tracy family, thing take an unexpected turn and life on the island will never be quite the same again.





	1. Chapter 1

The sea still foamed against the sharp volcanic rocks, the moon still bathed the dark rocks in a soft glow and, the warm breeze still caressed the waxy leaves of the trees.

 

Looking to the stars, the stars that were still home to one of his brothers, it was easy to think that nothing on their little island had changed. At the same time, it was impossible to ignore that everything had. 

 

The enemy that had tried to crush them was gone. They were at peace with Dad’s disappearance. International Rescue was still bringing hope to those with nothing else. 

 

“Virgil, would you check over these calculations for me, please?” Brains interrupted his trance. 

Still away with the stars, Virgil looked up with a start reaching out for the holopad that Brains was offering. He settled back in the lounger as he scanned over the calculations, spotting the problem in an instant, “Here,” He pointed as Brains leant over, “You transposed the two numbers after the point.”

Brains pushed his glasses up his nose with a grimace, “Ah, thank you,”

“Don’t worry,” Virgil smiled easily, “Easy mistake to make.”

“B-but still a silly mistake.”

Before Virgil could respond, there was a soft laugh from the direction of the villa. He sat up with raised eyebrows, “Look like we’ve got company.”

 

Brains’ head whipped around, “K-kayo!”

“I didn’t hear Thunderbird Shadow come back,” Virgil commented.

“That’s kinda the point.” Kayo smiled as she joined them, easing down to sit on the edge of the pool, her feet dipping into the cool of the water. 

She looked up to the sky, looking for a difference in the stars, “John’s on his way down, Scott and Gordon won’t be back for hours yet.”

Virgil’s shoulders sunk, “I could have taken Gordon, it’s not like I need my ankle to fly.”

“No, but we have regulations to adhere to.” Brains pointed out.

 

Looking up to the dark canvas of the sky, Virgil let out a huff of breath. He had been being careful when the aftershock had hit, tripping him and spraining his ankle. 

“And what’s Scott going to do tomorrow when he’s meant to be in Texas?” He muttered to himself.

A light hand squeezed his shoulder, offering some assurance. He looked up and surrendered a small smile, “I know, I sound like Scott.”

“Actually, I was going to say that you’d be back out there in no time.”

 

Kayo smiled at the pair, looking back to the sky as she kicked her feet in the water. She could already feel the skin softening as she relaxed watching the stars. His stars. 

From memory she could just make out Carina, and the late spring form of Andromeda. It had never occurred to her that there could be so many different stories about the stars. Different stories from a different time. 

Things changed though, even when other things stayed the same. 

 

Even when she thought the world had been crumbling, her family had still stood around her. He’d still stood beside her, tethered to her by an invisible life line. In all honesty she had wanted to be near to him on the night they had all made their stand. If the world hadn’t been clear before, she was certain they were now. The Thunderbirds were not bargaining chips, no matter who demanded them.

 

She yawned and rolled her shoulders, easing out the tension that lay there.

“I’m going to head in for the night,” She sighed, standing and shaking the droplets from her feet, “Are you two going to stop up for the others?”

 

The two men shared a look before shaking their heads. It was Virgil that answered, “We won’t be far behind you.”

She smiled and lifted her hand in a goodbye before jogging back up to the villa.

 

*

The steam hung in the air as she stepped out of the bathroom, following her into the cooler air of the bedroom. She purposefully ignored the silhouette leant next to the door frame as she began to comb through her hair.  

“It may have escaped your attention,” She smiled turning to him, “But you’re in the wrong room.”

 

He smiled down to her, his red hair still dripping down onto his t-shirt, “You know Tanusha, in the time it’s taken you to have your shower, I’ve docked, eaten,  _ and _ had a bath.”

He turned, stepping into the bathroom and sighing as his glasses steamed up. Pushing them up into his hair as he retrieved the white bottle from the sink, he turned back into the bedroom.

“Besides, I needed to come and reclaim my shampoo.”

He placed the bottle down on the cabinet and wiped his glasses before replacing them on the bridge of his nose.

 

“It’s not my fault you’re the only other person on this island that likes coconut,” She turned to face him, reaching up to adjust his glasses so they were straight, “I wasn’t expecting you down so soon.”

He grunted with a shrug, “You said you wanted to talk, there wasn’t anything else that needed doing that EOS couldn’t handle.”

 

The way he looked away from her, how his eyes avoided her gaze as she looked up to him, made her suspicious of his reasoning. She wouldn’t argue though, not when he’d just got down. If he wanted to talk about it, he would. 

She lead him through to the bedroom, going to pull on a night-shirt as he went to lounge on the bed. Looking over to him as she began to plait her hair she raised her eyebrows, “Do you have any idea when Scott and Gordon will be back?”

 

He looked up from the book he had picked up, worried as to why she’d be asking, “Not until late, why?”

He closed the book, knowing that she must’ve picked up on his thoughts. It was Kayo after all, she was head of security. If she didn’t pick up on things, he didn’t know who would.

“I was just thinking that Scott will need to get some decent sleep before he flies out in the morning,” She shrugged, “He can’t be tired for his big date.”

 

John scoffed, rolling his eyes, “You make it sound like it’s his first time.”

Kayo shook her head, “Well, we both know better, don’t we. It’s nice for him to finally think about settling down.”

She tied her hair off and sat up by John’s feet, folding her legs under her as she leant towards him, “It’s not as simple for him, remember, not with everything that’s happened.” 

 

John sighed, looking towards the window and watching the stars. He would have preferred to have forgotten the whole episode with Scott, but it was clear that wasn’t going to happen. Especially if Scott was going to be bringing the person that had helped him through it all home. 

“I just don’t get,” He started with a huff, “Why he’d tell a relative stranger before he told us.”

 

Kayo shook her head, moving up to bed to curl into his side, “He trusted her to get him through it John, and Virgil gets on with her well.”

She looked up to him, resting her hand over his and smoothing it out thinking that the discussion she had planned would have to wait. Of course it was still bothering him, the whole incident had been well over a year ago, yet the eldest pair had never truly discussed it. 

“Why don’t you talk to him about it John?”

 

He hesitated, looking from the stars to her. Things were fine as they were. Scott was okay, they were all happy and he knew he should have just been grateful for that. 

But there was still that reminder, that his brother had trusted a stranger more than he had them.

“There’s no point in bringing up something that’s settled,” He told her, replacing the book on the bedside table, “No point in opening old wounds.”

He stood, hesitating at the door unsure if she had asked him home for her sake or for his. Since the incident with Scott, she had been the one he had opened up to. Was this now her way of trying to get him to talk to Scott?

 

“He’d want to know if you were upset.” Kayo murmured as he stepped through the door. She didn’t realise it wasn’t so simple for him. Big brother Scott was the one that was meant to know when brothers were hurt or upset, he couldn’t remember a time when they had had to go to him with their troubles. 

He closed the door with a sigh, knowing it wasn’t the end of the discussion but hoping it would be left to lie for a while. 


	2. Chapter 2

At least it had been a good day for flying, Scott told himself as he stifled a yawn. It perhaps hadn’t been the best idea to fly out as early as he had, but he had made plans and intended on keeping to them.

He knocked on the door of the apartment, shivering in the damp hallway where the warm Texas sun couldn’t shine. It wasn’t something he missed about the Air Force, the temporary housing for those on leave was hardly the most glamorous of accommodation but, it was something.

 

“Who is it?” She called through the door, making Scott chuckle as he leant against the frame.

“Your carriage awaits Madam.” He grinned as she pulled the door open, laughing as she flung her arms around him. Pulling her close Scott pressed his face into her hair, still up in a bun despite being on leave, and let out a breath.

The pair stood in the doorway for a long moment, neither in a hurry to pull away from the other. 

 

“I’ve missed you Jen,” Scott sighed as he looked down to her, brushing her cheek, “It’s been far too long.”

“I know,” She murmured back, her head resting against his shoulder, “One more tour, then I’m done.” 

Finally pulling away, she looked up to him. He seemed tired, his eyes heavy as he watched her.

“You’re tired.” She stated, hoping it was nothing more than a rough night, “Is everything okay? It hasn’t--”

“I’m fine,” He stopped her, kicking the door closed behind him, “It was just a long night.”

 

She frowned as she ran her hand through his hair, “We don’t have to go out if you’d rather rest.”

The shake of his head hardly surprised her, as did his response of, “I’ve made plans.”

Of course he had made plans, it seemed that he had made it his mission to spoil her in every way he could. Especially since everything that had happened the previous year.

“Plans can wait if you want to sleep,” She insisted, smoothing down the material of his shirt, “I don’t want you to wear yourself out for me.”

 

Scott shook his head, “I’m fine, we can sleep tonight.”

A honk of a horn down below made Scott huff. Jenny raised an eyebrow, “What’s that?”

“I left Virg in the car with the window cracked.” Scott pulled a face as he went to the window, waving down to the car on the opposite side of the road. He laughed as his wrist com vibrated with a text --

 

_ Quit smooching and hurry up! _

 

Shaking his head he looked back to Jen’s raised eyebrow.

“How come he’s here?” She asked, leaning over Scott’s shoulder, “Did he fly you out?”

Scott shook his head again as he gestured to her bag, “No, he’s still off duty because of his ankle.”

“Still?” Jen’s eyes widened as she grabbed her bag and keys, “He must be so fed up.”

“That’s why I let him come,” Scott explained as she locked up, “that and he insisted that he come incase I wasn’t up to driving.”

 

Jen looked to him as they started down the stairs, his bright blue eyes still shining despite the dark, damp hallway. Having him there made her hate the stairwell that little less. Air Force training or not, she knew she’d always worry about meeting a dark shadow in the night on those stairs.

 

“So,” Scott started as they stepped out onto the street, “I was thinking shopping and then lunch.”

Jenny stopped, pulling him back to the sidewalk, “Shopping? Scott I don’t need…” She frowned and looked to him, “What are you up to?”

He squirmed under her glare, she’d get it out of him one way or another but he had hoped that it would be a secret for a little longer, that he’d get to drop a couple of hints and let her guess. It was a relief when she shook her head, 

“You know what? I don’t want to know.” She laughed as she took his arm, “Surprise me.”

 

Grinning, Scott leant down and caught her lips with his. Her mouth curled up in a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her stomach flipped harder than it ever did whilst she was flying. He pulled her into him, one of his hands dropping lower… and lower… until.

Jenny pulled back with a laugh as Virgil honked the horn again, “I think your little brother is getting inpatient.”

Scott sighed, giving her one more brief kiss before turning towards the car. 

 

Virgil smiled from where he leant against the car, “Nice of you to finally join me.”

“We weren’t even five minutes,” Scott tutted with a roll of his eyes, “I didn’t  _ make _ you come.”

Ignoring his older brother, Virgil looked to Jen, stepping forward to hug her, “How you doin’ Jen?” He held her at arms length, checking her over before he hugged her, “How’s the air force treating you?”

 

She smiled as she was swallowed by his hug, noticing how much better he looked than he had last time she had seen him in person. His eyes weren’t as heavy, and his shoulders were less rounded assuring her that things were better. 

“Better now that they know I’m in with the Tracy’s,” She joked, her eyes finding their way back to Scott, “How about you? I hear you’re still grounded.”

Virgil shook his head, “Not if I can help it!”

 

Rolling his eyes, Scott opened the back door of the car, “Who’s keeping us talking now?” 

“Oh shush,” Jen tapped his arm, “You had your turn to catch up with me.”

Scott smiled as he shook his head, “Well you two can catch up whilst I drive.”

 

Virgil and Jen shared a grin as they both slipped into the back seat, “Jog on then, driver.”

 

*

“So,” Jenny looked up to Scott as they headed through the shopping centre, making a beeline to the food court, “Beach dress’, swimming costumes, shorts, t-shirts, I’m beginning to sense a theme.”

Scott raised an eyebrow as he looked down to her, “Are you now? And what theme would that be?”

“Scott!” She complained, pulling him to a stop. Her bottom lip snuck out in a pout, as she dropped her bags to the floor and folded her arms.

 

He smiled as he turned back to face her, closing the distance and wrapping his arms around her waist, “Do you really want me to tell you?”

“Yes!” 

It took all Jenny’s strength to resist stamping her foot like a child. The not being in the loop was something new to her, and she hated it. 

 

Scott brushed his fingers along her cheek, his smile fading as it became obvious she wasn’t happy, “Hey, I’m sorry. I just wanted to surprise you!” 

He took her hands, kissing the soft skin of her knuckles before explaining, “I want you to come to the Island,” He told her, “Meet everyone and settle in a little.”

 

Her eyes widened in surprise. They’d discussed the future together when she had been helping Scott the previous year. They’d agreed that once she left the air force she was welcome to move to the island and settle there. 

She hadn’t expected to be invited there before then. She hadn’t even considered meeting the rest of Scott’s family. 

“You…” She started, “You want to…” She laughed to herself.

 

Shaking his head, Scott kissed her cheek, “Of course I want you to come to the Island, we already discussed that.” He sighed and squeezed her fingers, “It was actually Virgil that suggested it, said it might be better to have a trial run before we dove into something permanent.”

Jenny threw her arms around his neck, “Sorry, I don’t know why I got all…”

Scott silenced her with a brief kiss, “Don’t worry, I know what you get like when you're not in the know,"

She was grinning as she watched him, and he knew that her mood was suddenly lifted. He just hoped things would go to plan, and that she'd get the right taste of tracy life.

 

Up on a balcony, overlooking the food court, Virgil was still waiting for the couple. He sighed as he looked to his watch muttering to himself about their being late and how he was hungry. It was safe to suspect that the pair had gotten sidetracked, some things never changed. It was even less surprising when he spotted the pair, making out in the middle of the food court. 

“Like high school all over again.” He uttered as he started for the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Scott smiled as the warm sun flooded the cabin, the soft breeze ruffled his hair as he looked out to the runway. Part of him felt strange, landing on what was normally his younger brothers runway reminded him of just how infrequently he left the island for leisure rather than work. He looked around as Jenny nudged his side, “Are you going to block the doorway all day?”

 

Ducking under his arm, she looked out to the greenery surrounding the runway, “Those trees must’ve taken some time to grow,”

Her head whipped around as Virgil laughed, “Sure, they took some time to  _ put together _ .”

Scott shook his head, wrapping his arm around her waist as she gave him a confused look. Guiding her down the steps, he glanced in the direction of the hangar. It was surprising that there wasn’t a welcome party waiting for them in the open doorway. 

Taking a handful of the shopping bags from his brother, Scott looked down to Jenny, “Ready to meet the family?”

 

She pulled a face, looking down to her plain t-shirt and jeans, “If you’d have told me sooner I would have put something nicer on.”

Looking up to the craggy rock face, she shook her head in disbelief. If you were to just glance at the volcanic island, she would never have guessed it was inhabited. To imagine that the ships known as the Thunderbirds were also hidden within the caverns below the rocks left her in even more disbelief. 

 

The proof was right before her though as they stepped into the shadows of the cavern. Thunderbird Two sat in all her glory, waiting for the next call in which she would be needed. It was hard to not notice the handle bars that were positioned directly above the ship, but Jen decided that was a question for another day. 

 

Scott looked down to her as they began the ascent into the lounge. Wordlessly, he took her hand giving a gentle squeeze of reassurance. He didn’t doubt that his brothers would get on with Jenny, but he still remembered their first meeting with Kayo and how his father had held her shoulder until the initial greeting had passed. 

“Anybody home!?” Virgil called as he stepped around the corner. 

 

“They’re all out by the pool,” Grandma informed them from where she was dusting the desk.

Scott smiled as she set down the cloth and headed around the lounge to them, “Grandma, this is Jenny,” He introduced, “Jen, this is Grandma.”

 

Grandma smiled kindly to the young woman holding Scott’s hand, “It’s nice to finally meet the lady I’ve heard so much about!”  

She reached out to squeeze Jen’s shoulder, “Thank you, for what you’ve done already,”

The way Jen’s hazel eyes turned to Scott, watching him with a look that could only be described as adoration, was enough for Grandma to know that it was the real deal. She was old enough to have seen that look between many different people, and had once even given it herself -- albeit unknowingly. 

“I wasn’t going to be anywhere else.” Jenny murmured as she squeezed Scott’s hand. 

 

Virgil’s head whipped around as a flash of yellow caught his eye from the stairs, “Hey, you’re back!” 

Virgil raised an eyebrow, “Well who else do you think it would have been flying in, Gordon?”

“You never know, since we disclosed our location to the GDF it could be  _ anyone _ .” Gordon winked with a grin.

 

Before Virgil could even finish rolling his eyes, Gordon had moved on to Jenny taking her hand to kiss before Scott cuffed him around the ear. 

“Meet the family clown,” Scott uttered as Jenny stifled a laugh. He looked up as the rest of his family joined them, “Guys, this is Jenny.”

 

Kayo smiled as she stepped forward, “Let me guess, he went on about us so much that we don’t need introductions.”

Jenny laughed as she looked up to Scott, “Just because he droned on about you guys, doesn’t mean we all paid attention.”

The pair hugged, both laughing as Kayo murmured to Jenny, “It’s nice to have some more female company.”

She pulled away as Alan interrupted, making some comment about how he’s grown up since Scott had been in the air force. Looking back to John, she raised an eyebrow. If he wasn’t careful she wouldn’t be the only one to notice the look on his face.

 

John dragged his gaze from Scott and Jenny, and looked to Kayo giving her a glare. He couldn’t voice his thoughts now, what if one of them overheard? Voicing his concerns to Scott would only upset his older brother. Nothing would come of any good if he said anything. 

It only made him feel more guilty when Jenny spoke to the room, “Thank you for making me so welcome.”

 

Virgil smiled and shook his head, “You’ve already done so much for us,”

Scott sighed with a roll of his eyes, “You don’t have to bring all that up again,” 

He glanced across to John who seemed to stiffen at the mention at what had happened, but he brushed it off, assuming that the reminder wasn’t appreciated. It was in the past though, he and his family had dealt with it and they’d agreed to move on from it. 

 

“Well,” Gordon grinned, “I say we show the good lady how we do celebrating  _ Tracy style. _ ”

Scott laughed and looked to Jenny as she raised an eyebrow, “Is that anything like Air Force Style?”

“Nothing like it!” Scott chuckled, “We could drink all of them under the table.”

 

The group all swung around at the hologlobe bleeped. Scott sighed and looked to Jen, knowing that the way things had been going were too good to be true. 

“Celebrating might have to wait,” John muttered as he looked to Scott, “EOS, what is it?”

He stepped forward, pushing past Scott to get to the globe to examine the incoming call. 

“I have received a distress signal from the Italian Government, they have requested our assistance after an earthquake has caused damage in the town of Norcia,” EOS’s high voice explained. 

John looked back to Scott, raising his chin in question. He couldn’t help but look to Jenny, knowing that they’d need as many hands as possible to help but not sure that it was a good idea. 

 

Scott gave a single firm nod to John, “We’ll go,” He looked across to the youngest three brothers, “All hands on deck.”

His hand tightened around Jenny’s, “You stay here.”

It didn’t surprise him when she scoffed and shook her head, “No.”

His shoulders sunk as he rolled his eyes, of course she wouldn’t do as he asked. It was Jenny, the woman was as determined, and stubborn as he was. She was meant to be on leave though, it was her break from doing all this sort of thing. He knew he was never going to get her to stop when Kayo wrapped an arm around Jen’s shoulder, “You can borrow one of my suits.”

 

Virgil grinned to Scott as he started towards Thunderbird Two’s chute, “You were never going to win that argument,”

Scott sighed as he watched the girls head off to change. It was part of the life he was going to have to get used to if Jen was to move to the island permanently. Despite her work in the Air Force, it still wasn’t something that he felt completely happy with. He’d had enough of his own close scrapes, and simply the thought of Jen in that position was enough to make him freeze. 

 

Virgil paused before the chute, looking to Scott. The older brothers shoulders were ever so slightly slumped, his eyebrows dipped more than usual. 

“What’s up?” He asked, raising his chin.

The look Scott directed towards where Kayo and Jen had gone was answer enough. Virgil nodded with a sigh, “She’ll be alright.”

His older brother’s nod still didn’t seem convinced, but they didn’t have time to discuss it, they needed to go.

  
Stepping onto the pad at the base of the painting, Virgil watched Scott spin around into the wall, missing his normal announcement. He leant back into the painting, knowing that things would have to go smoothly as he descended into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

It was warm inside the POD, toasty, and cosy. Outside he knew he’d be able to see his breath, that the ground would be frozen beneath the soles of his suit. At least he had his suit, unlike those beneath the rubble. His tired eyes looked out across the flattened village, the one that had been closest to the epicentre. They were working their way up the slope of the mountain scanning each area for life signs and then digging out who they could. 

 

He jumped at the thunk, thunk, thunk, on the reinforced glass of the POD, looking around to see who had disturbed him. Pressing the release button, he reached up to push the glass back. The cold of the glass pierced straight through his gloves as the air rushed into the cabin, quickly dispersing the warm air. 

 

“Hey,” Virgil stepped up onto the track of the POD, “How’re you doing?”

Gordon grinned up to him, “Silly question Virg, you know me, I’m fine!”

His older brother didn’t look convinced as he raised an eyebrow, both knew the reality of the long rescues were always the hardest. He was hardly going to complain as Virgil patted his shoulder, “Go and take a break, get some sleep if you can.”

Sinking back in his seat, Gordon rubbed his face, conceding defeat, “We’re three days in Virg, do you really think we’re gonna find any more?”

He could see the shadow of doubt as Virgil looked to the remaining unchecked rubble, scratching at the stubble on his cheek. 

“It’s only right that we keep trying,” Looking back to him, Virgil nodded towards Thunderbird Two again, “Go on, rest.”

 

Gordon still hesitated, he knew he should help -- it was part of what they did. It had been three long days, and two nights of sleep broken by searching knowing that every moment counted. If there were more people to be found, he’d keep going.

“I’m fi--”

“Rest.” Virgil ordered, “Alan’s just got up, it’s your turn.”

Still unconvinced, Gordon hoisted himself up to clamber out of the POD. He accepted Virgil’s hand down, pausing when he reached the ground. Surveying the debris he sighed and clipped off his helmet, preferring to feel the crisp air on his cheeks. Ahead of them there was a shout, shortly followed by a cheer. Another survivor. 

 

Over the fallen rocks, Gordon smiled as Scott stepped out into the fresh air, mud and dust caked his hair and clothes as he straightened out, a small child cradled in his arms. Another life that would live another day, thanks to them keeping going. Gordon looked to Virgil and shook his head, “We’ve not got much more land to cover, I’ll help with what’s left.”

 

Virgil sighed, looking to Scott as he joined them, brushing off his suit, “Can you talk him into taking a break?”

Scott looked down to Gordon, seemingly considering Virgil’s request before shaking his head. He patted Gordon’s shoulder with a smile, “Kid’ll sleep on the way home,”

“Hey!” Gordon exclaimed, “Less of the kid.”

Virgil chuckled as he climbed into the POD, glancing back past his brothers as Jen came jogging over, something grasped in her hand. He paused in closing the glass cover as she held up the plastic mugs that were stored on Thunderbird Two. 

 

“Here,” She passed out the mugs, “Warm up before you do any more.”

The suits were warm, but not even the specialist homeostatic material completely protected them from the bitter wind. Since she had been a young girl, Jenny had been a strong believer of hot drinks for warming the body and when Alan had suggested making cocoa for everyone, it was an offer she couldn’t refuse. 

 

“How are you doing?” Scott asked her, sneaking his arm around her waist, “I know it’s not the start to your leave we’d planned…” He trailed off to take a sip of the steaming drink. 

Jenny shook her head, “It’s fine.” 

She agreed, it wasn’t what they had planned but, they were making a difference where it counted. Soon, she knew it would be part of her life helping out on the various missions the boys got called on. It wasn’t the air force and that didn’t matter, she’d outgrown that career, her ideals and the ideals of those in charge were too different for her to be happy. In six months she’d be doing something better, something more worthwhile than risking her life for governments that didn’t care. She smiled as she looked up to Scott, six months and she’d be with those that really did care.

 

“POD A!” John exclaimed across the comms, “We could do with you up here!” 

The four immediately jumped to action, three running towards John’s call as Virgil started up the pod.

 

John looked back to the collapsed building, peering into the patchy darkness trying to find where Kayo had been when the roof had caved in. The main supporting beam had given way and broken into chunks across the length of the building. 

“Kayo!” He yelled out, praying her stealth had helped her avoid the debris, “Kayo can you hear me?”

 

It seemed to take forever for the reply, “I’m okay!” 

Her voice sounded strained and off but it was the response he had wanted to hear. He shrunk back as dust sprinkled down from above him, too aware that the rest of the roof could collapse at any time. 

“Can you get out?” He called back, “What happened to your comms?”

He frowned into the darkness trying to spot her as she replied, “I’m trapped, th--”

She was cut off by the sudden wails of a baby, the infant whose mother hadn’t been able to get to in time. His shoulders sunk in relief, the woman has shrieked all the way to the ambulance for her baby, begging that they found her. It was a weight off their shoulders to know that the pair would be reunited… eventually anyway.

 

Jenny was first to reach them, a smile sneaking onto her face as she heard the cries, “There’s a baby in there?”

She didn’t catch John’s wary glance as she crowded what had been the doorway, “So is Kayo.”

Her eyes widened as she looked to him, “Kayo?” She looked back to the ruins, “Is she okay?”

“Kayo’s in there?” Two voices echoed as Scott and Gordon joined them.

 

Scott looked to the POD trundling its way up the hill, “Is it safe to take the POD in?”

“You’d be better with the exo-suit!” Kayo called to them, “I don’t think it’s stable enough for the POD.”

Scott turned, opening his comms to Virgil, “Thunderbird Two, we’re gonna need the exo-suit.”

“F.A.B.’” 

 

Virgil pulled up with the POD and jumped out. He listened closely to Scott as he slipped into the suit,

“You three continue up the village, there can’t be many more houses to go now,” He looked to Virgil, “We’ll get Kayo out.”

“Are you saying we can’t help?” Jenny challenged, folding her arms as she looked to Scott.

“I”m saying,” Scott smiled gently, “That you’re of better use up there than you are here, take Alan with you.”

 

Gordon nodded, nudging Jen, “He’s right,” Clipping his helmet back on, he looked down the valley to the POD trundling its way towards them, “Alan, you’re with us!”

“F.A.B.” Alan called back.

 

John hesitated as Gordon and Jenny went ahead, he hadn’t asked to be pushed out, simply for their help.

“We’ll get her out John,” Scott assured as he turned towards the building, “Go and keep an eye on the others.”

He hesitated for a moment longer before sighing and shaking his head, “Fine.”

 

Scott frowned and looked to Virgil, spreading his hands on confusion and opening a private comm, “What’s up with him? He’s been off with me since we got here,”

Virgil shook his head, he knew John wasn’t a fan of earth-bound missions but he had never been that grumpy about them. He stepped towards the building, the exo-suit hissing and clunking as he did.

“I wouldn’t worry about it, he’s probably just tired or something.”

 

Both looked to the crumbling building, and then to each other,

“Right then, look out Kayo, we’re coming to get you!”

There was a pause, and then a call back, “Would be nice if you could hurry up about it!”

“F.A.B.”

*

Scott glanced up as he approached the small exit, smiling when he spotted the others waiting,

“I thought you were still working,”

John shook his head, holding his hand out to Scott, “No, I think we’re done,”

He withdrew his hand as Scott held out a small bundle, Jen stepped forward, taking the baby and cradling it in her arms, cooing softly. His brother paused a moment longer, smiling at the interaction before looking back to him, “Give us a hand,”

John reached out bracing himself against a pile of rocks as he took Scott’s hand, “Is Kayo alright?”

 

“I’m fine!” She called from behind Scott, “Just a sprained ankle.”

Virgil chuckled as she looked up to him, “You’re not gonna live that down,”

“Like I need reminding,” Kayo sighed, shifting her weight, “Thanks for coming to get me,”

She could feel him looking at her but kept her eyes fixed on the hole they’d have to clamber out of, knowing it would be near impossible with her ankle.

“Like we’d leave you, little sister.”

 

His arm seemed to tighten around her as he let out a huff of air, blowing it out in front of them as they always did when they had been kids. She smiled at the memory, 

“Remember when we were kids and we left all those marks on your Mom’s car?”

He grinned, “You mean, the time that the car was so dirty and then it frosted so we drew in the frost?” Shaking his head he looked down to her, “And  _ who _ scratched it?”

She laughed, honestly having forgotten about that detail, “Oh gosh, and John took the blame for me!”

“Like Mom believed him,” Virgil chuckled, “She probably knew it was you all along,”

Kayo shook her head with a look of horror. It was easy to look back oh her actions as a child, but she would always wonder what made the Tracys love her so much.

“I was a brat of a kid,” She murmured, “I’m surprised your parents actually agreed to look after me as much as they did!”

She could tell that Virgil wanted to chide her, she saw him open his mouth to do so before he sighed, “They loved you, and no, not just because you were like the daughter they never had,”

“But that had a lot to do with it,” She cut in.

“Not as much as you think,” He chided, “Mom and Dad both knew that, even though you could be a brat when you were angry, you were a good kid. With your Dad working as much as he did…” He trailed off, “They really did care about you, Kay, they just wanted you to be happy.”

She dropped her gaze, “I know.”

 

“Hello,” Scott smiled as he ducked back in, “Sorry, Jen sidetracked me,”

Virgil rolled his eyes as Kayo laughed, her mood quickly lifting, “Nothing changes, even when you’re at work,”

Virgil shook his head with a grin, “I want to know how they got away with it in the Air Force!”

“Well,” Scott chuckled as he took Kayo’s hand, pulling her up and supporting her weight. He guided her in Jenny’s direction and nodded, “There weren’t any babies in the Air Force.”

“Oh you big softy!” Kayo laughed as she hobbled over to Jenny, “She’s probably after her Mommy,”

“I’m going to take her now,” Jen smiled, “I’ll see you back at home.”

Kayo smiled, glancing back as Virgil joined them, “You’ll no doubt find me in the infirmary.”

“I’ll see you there!” Jenny laughed as she turned away.

 

Kayo looked around the area as her brothers flanked her, “Another job well done.”

“Yep,” Gordon agreed with a nod and a smile, “And lots of families better for it.”

She looked up as Scott rolled his shoulders stiffly, “I certainly don’t feel better for it.”

Virgil shook his head, “Home?”

He looked around the group as each person looked to the next, each nodding and glancing towards the ships.

“Home.”


	5. Chapter 5

Scott sighed as he slipped through the door. Jen was already sprawled out on the bed, one of his old t-shirts hastily shoved on, inside-out and back-to front. Mud was still caked in her hair that was falling out of the bun that had, at one point, been air-force worthy. 

“Jen,” He murmured, peeling off his suit, “Come on honey, you should have a bath.”

 

She mumbled something into the pillow, curling tighter on the sheets. Scott brushed her hair back, kissing her cheek, “Jen, you’ll regret it tomorrow.”

She moaned, peeking one eye half open, “Scott.”

“Come on,” He murmured into the sweet spot at the back of her neck, “I’ll run a bath.”

As the door to the bathroom slid shut, Jen groaned, he had well and truly woken her, teasing her in her weakest spot. Rolling over to sit up, she ran a hand through her hair with a huff. The skin his lips has caressed was still tingling and she was sure he knew it despite being on the other side of the bathroom door. There was only one thing she knew she could do. 

 

Forcing herself up against the protest of her aching bones as dried mud pulled like a scab against her skin, she peeled off Scott’s t-shirt. She took a breath as she stood, not sure if she had the energy for a bath. Scott would only drag her in there though. She knew as she pulled at her hair that going of her own accord would make life much easier for them both.

 

She swept the frosted glass door open and stepped into the steam filled room.

“Nice of you to join me,” Scott murmured from his perch on the edge of the bathtub. She ignored his comment, choosing to go to him and rest her head against the top of his. Her eyes were beginning to win the battle to stay awake as his hand crept around her waist, 

“You woke me,”

He seemed hardly apologetic as he kissed her shoulder, 

“Sorry, but you’ll feel it tomorrow otherwise,” He brushed her hair away from her face, “Don’t you remember those training days, when all we wanted was a long, hot, bath at the end of it?”

 

Scott smirked as she nodded in defeat, she may hate him for waking her but he knew that in the long run, it was for the best. He looked to the bath and turned off the taps, nudging her up so he could pull off his own t-shirt and boxers. By the time he had pulled his head out of his shirt, Jen was in the far corner of the bath, her head dipped beneath the crystal water. 

He took the shampoo as she resurfaced, taking a breath and running her hands over her face. As she relaxed against the side of the bath, he squeezed the shampoo into his hands and wordlessly began to massage it into her scalp. 

 

“Mm,” Jen sighed, tilting her head to rest against his knee, “That’s nice.”

She smiled as Scott chuckled softly, “Says the one that wanted to go straight to sleep,”

Her hand drifted through the water to his calf, giving a gentle squeeze, “You do an amazing job.”

She looked up as Scott’s fingers stopped their light circles and began to run down the length of her hair. He was frowning as he worked, “Yeah, I just wonder if we’re spread too thin, if we’re doing too much and--”

She pulled away, turning to face him as she swiped the suds away from her eyes, “What do you mean?”

 

He sighed and shook his head, it wasn’t something worth worrying her about for the time being. With John being home more things were easier, admittedly far from perfect, but they were managing. 

“Don’t shake your head,” She scolded, taking his hand and pulling him down into the warm water, “What is it?”

He reached back to her hair, continuing to massage her scalp as he sighed, “With it just being us, sometimes it feels… exhausting I guess.”

“Well it’s bound to,” Jen reasoned, “The work you all do is intense, I don’t think anyone would blame you if you asked for help,”

Scott shrugged, “Probably not… it’s just, this was all Dad’s thing and…”

Her lips cut him off as she leant over him, soft and warm as her hands kneaded at his shoulders. He went after her as she pulled back, wanting more. She refused though, pressing a finger to her lips with a shake of her head, “Talk to your brothers, I’m certain they’ll understand.”

He leant forward to kiss her cheek, “Okay, I will,” 

She squeezed his hands, “I mean it, Scott, you’ve all got your own lives to lead too. Getting some help in won’t be the end of the world.”

 

Scott watched as she stood, stepping out of the bath and going to the shower to rinse off. He tilted his head back and looked to the ceiling, his mind still playing with the idea of a bigger team. He couldn’t help but wonder if it would mean more people were saved, if they’d be able to help those in need faster, leading to fewer injuries. 

Rubbing his chin he thought about how little time he actually got to spend with his brothers, more help would mean more time with them, and more time with Jen. He tilted his head as he thought, trying to think of any reason that opposed getting more people on the team.

“Scott?” 

Her voice made him start, he’d been so away with his thoughts, he hadn’t noticed her turn off the shower and wrap herself in a towel.

“I’ll be out in a minute,” He smiled to her, “I was just thinking about things,”

He could see she didn’t quite believe him, but she wouldn’t have been Jen if she had questioned him. Her smile was soft as she leant against the door, “Don’t be long.”

 

Jen sighed as she slid the door closed behind her, hoping Scott would take her words in mind. It wasn’t that she minded what he did, she had always known that being in action was part of who Scott was. She was sure all he had ever wanted was to help people.

There was always a worry for her though, that he was doing too much, stretching himself too thin. It hadn’t been all that long ago since they had talked about the future, yet the previous year seemed like a whole other lifetime away. They’d agreed that marriage and kids would come once she was out of the air force, once they were settled. 

But with him spreading himself so thin, she wasn’t sure they would ever get that far. It seemed there was always one thing or another that needed seeing to, another rescue or more paperwork. She couldn’t stop him, she knew, but she could share the burden… at least if he would let her.

 

“Hey,” She started that time, his warm hands on her shoulders snapping her from her wandering thoughts, “I thought you’d have been asleep straight away?”

Jen smiled as she moved over on the bed, letting him slip under the sheets as she stretched out.

“I was thinking,” She sighed contently as he relaxed into the pillows.

“About?” Scott prompted, he looked tired, his eyes still distant like his mind was elsewhere.

Jen shifted onto her stomach, her own eyes heavy as she shuffled into his side, “Nothing important.”

“You sure?” Scott checked, reaching out to dim the lights, “I’m happy to talk if you want to?”

She smiled, pushing herself up to kiss him, “It’s fine, honestly.”

He still hesitated, she could feel his eyes on her as she yawned again. She rubbed his chest with a smile, 

“Go to sleep,” She mumbled, “It’s been a long day.”

His chuckle was soft as he pressed his lips to her hair, “Good night, gorgeous.”


	6. Chapter 6

Ruth Tracy frowned as she reached the kitchen. She had heard Scott leave early for his morning run despite having expected him to give it a miss. It wasn’t often he got time to relax with Jennifer and Ruth had expected him to make the most of it. 

She smiled to herself as she turned on the coffee machine, thinking about how all of her grandsons could be equally surprising when they wanted to be. 

Scott had her caught though, he was a man of routine, much like his father before him had been. So for him to not be sat at the breakfast bar, drinking his post-run coffee, and instead to be stood outside, looking out to the west of the island was a puzzle.

 

The coffee would still be a few minutes, so she decided to go and check on him. She had been in bed when they had finally returned from the earthquake, but John had assured her that everything had been fine and they were all home safe. He had implied that it had been a good rescue, at least as good as they came. Nobody hurt, and as many people saved as physically possible. 

“What’s on your mind?” She asked, joining him and looked to the flower he was picking apart, petal by petal. It was clear something was playing on his mind, rescue or not.

 

“It’s getting too much,” 

It took him a long moment to realise that he was not alone and that he had been asked, and had automatically answered, a question. He hadn’t realised how late it had gotten as he’d been stood out in the early morning light, watching the waves as he thought. Something about them was soothing, their gentle rhythmic motion a remedy to the swirling thoughts in his mind. He hadn't intended to admit it out loud.

Looking down to his grandmother he shrugged and shook his head, there were so many thoughts going around in his head he wasn’t sure where to start.

“Y’know,” Grandma started for him, clearly having caught onto what he meant, “I tried to talk your father out of getting you boys to do it all. I wanted you to lead your own lives, not be pinned down in a job you may not even enjoy!” She shook her head, “Your father knew there’d be other people out there, just as qualified, just as capable. You know what he said to me?”

 

Scott was watching her closely now, listening intently to a story that he had never heard. He shook his head at her question, still slightly surprised that she had been opposed to him doing the job that he couldn’t see himself not doing.

She rested a hand on his shoulder, making him smile softly as she told him, 

“He said that if you boys didn’t want to do this, it wasn’t something worth doing.”

 

He frowned, shaking his head to try and make sense of the words, “But, of course International Rescue was worth starting! We’ve saved thousands of lives, helped right so many wrongs in the world. Of course we wanted to do it!”

Grandma smiled kindly to him, her hand slipping from his shoulder to his chest to rest right over his heart and suddenly it made sense. 

“It was never about your capabilities,” She murmured softly, “It was about something much, much bigger. Your father always wondered if he’d done right bringing you all into it without much outside help.”

 

Scott looked back to the ocean again, watching the gentle waves as the last petals dropped from his hand, “I’d have to talk to the others, and it’d have to be the right people…” He trailed off with a sigh, it wouldn’t be easy. 

A glance back to the villa left him with more questions, “The house is getting crowded enough as it is, I don’t know where we’d put anyone else, or even if we’d find anyone that would be willing to abandon their lives to live  _ here _ .”

 

Ruth shook her head with a smile, of course he was thinking of all the practical aspects first.

“We’ll worry about that when it comes to it,” She assured him, “For now, I think we should get breakfast on the go before the others wake up,”

She didn’t miss Scott’s glance to the upper level of the villa, instinctively looking for Jennifer. It was hard not to smile at his gaze, so like how his father had always looked at Lucy. 

“Your parents would have loved her, you know.” 

Her words weren’t needed, she was sure Scott knew his parents would have approved of almost anyone he brought home.

 

Scott smiled at his grandmother's point, “I wish Mom could have met her, Dad met her at one of the dinners, but Mom…” He trailed off with a sigh. 

Grandma patted his shoulder sympathetically, repeating softly, “They would have loved her.”

They turned to head back inside, Scott leaning over to kiss Grandma’s cheek, “Thank you.”

She smiled to him, “It’s what I’m here for,” She paused, “As well as to remind you it’s Kayo’s birthday.”

 

Scott laughed as he took the prepared coffee from the machine, “Don’t worry, I remembered!”

Grandma smiled with a nod, “Are you still planning on the weekend away?”

She watched him hesitate in opening the fridge, his sideways glance a warning that he was going to try to get out of it. 

“Your Aunt Val has probably got it all arranged with the GDF,” She prompted, “It would be rude to back out now,”

He sighed with a roll of his eyes, “Yeah, I guess,”

“Scott.” She folded her arms, “You’re kids, go out, have some fun!”

He couldn’t help a scoff as he went to take a drink, “I’m the wrong side of twenty-five for all that.”

 

“Nonsense!” A laugh came from the bottom of the stairs as Jenny joined them. She shook her head at Scott and smiled to Ruth as she slipped onto an empty stool. It hardly surprised her that Scott was making excuses, since he had left the air force she was sure he had become all work and no play. 

“What happened to your sense of  _ fun _ , Scott?” 

Looking to Ruth, she grinned, glancing to Scott with mischief in her eyes, “Back on the air base, we used to play all these drinking games, all the old classic ones,” She laughed with a wave of her hand, “It was brilliant.”

She looked back to Scott as Grandma smiled with a nod, “Now that sounds more like the Scott you used to be,”

Scott rolled his eyes, shaking his head at Jen as he set a mug in front of her with the order of, “Drink.”

She knew she was winding him up, but there was a gleam in his eye and a quirk of his mouth that assured her that he didn’t mind really. It wouldn’t have surprised her if he had eventually admitted to missing the parties they had gotten so used to.

 

Taking a swig of her tea, she wagged a finger at Scott, “You know, Ruth? I learnt as much about Scott when he was drunk as I did about the rest of this family when he was sober.”

Ruth laughed, a soft gravelly sound as she looked to her eldest grandson, “Somehow that doesn’t surprise me,”

“Everything comes out over a good truth or dare, or even better…” She trailed off with a grin as Scott glared at her in warning.

“Well,” Grandma looked between them with a smile, “Perhaps that would be a good idea for you kids to relax this evening,”

Scott shook his head, “We can’t drink, we’re on call until this weekend,”

Jen raised an eyebrow, “What’s happening this weekend?”

“Wait and see,” Scott told her with his own wicked grin, taking his turn to tease her. 

Smiling she shook her head at him, “You are naughty, Scott Tracy.”

“Well,” Grandma folded her arms, “Last I checked, truth or dare didn’t strictly require alcohol.”

 

“What’s that about alcohol and truth or dare?”

Jen looked around with a grin, “Kayo! Happy Birthday!” She looked back to Scott, “Grandma was just suggesting some games we could play tonight to wind down,”

Kayo smiled as she joined them, taking a seat next to Jenny, “Truth or dare sounds fun, it’s ages since we played anything like that.”

Jen looked to Scott triumphantly, “That’s plans for tonight sorted.”

 

Scott rolled his eyes with a tut, not stupid enough to try and fight Kayo on her decision, especially on her birthday. 

“Alright,” He sighed passing Kayo a tea as he passed behind her, “How’s the ankle?”

She looked to to him with a smile as he squeezed her shoulder, “It’s fine thanks, put some gel on it on the way home,”

“Good,” Scott kissed her hair, knowing he’d only get away with it before the others got out of bed, “Happy birthday, sis.”

It wasn’t that she had expected him to forget, but she knew that Scott had a lot going on, she would have understood had he have not produced a card for her straight away. 

“Thank you,” She opened the card with a smile, “I hope you haven’t bought me anything extravagant, again!” 

 

She watched him grin as he looked away, busying himself with breakfast, “Nothing much,”

The tut and huff was automatic as she glared at him, “Scott Carpenter--”

“Girls spa day.” Jenny cut her off quietly with a smile.

Kayo smiled, not able to moan about the offer as she looked to Scott, “I suppose that’ll be nice,”

“You deserve some you time,” Jen insisted gently, “Scott did say it wasn’t you kind of--”

Kayo was quick to shake her head, “No, no! I’d love to go for a spa day, I’ve just never fancied going on my own,” She glanced to Scott, “And I don’t exactly have many good candidates to ask!”

Jen looked to Ruth with a confused look and Kayo smiled, “Grandma thinks she’s too old.”

“No!” Jen exclaimed, “Oh Ruth, you’ll have to come as well for it to be a proper girl's day!”

 

Grandma smiled as she shook her head, “Someone has to stop here and keep these boys in order,”

She had had her fun when she had been their age. There had been plenty of times when she had gone out to gossip with her friends -- she knew exactly what kind of chatter the spa day would entail. The thought of hearing such things about her grandsons was enough to make her cringe.

“You girls organise a day between yourselves,” She told them with a wave of her hand, “Enjoy it whilst you’re young.”

As Scott leant over her setting a pile of fruit down on the table, she nudged him, “And that includes you  _ young _ man!”

 

Scott laughed in defeat as he stood straight, “Alright!” He sighed, looking to the three women around the table as there was a thundering on the stairs, “I’ll play tonight, I’ll go out and have fun this weekend, and I won’t mention work once in the process!”

“That’s the only birthday present I could want.” Kayo grinned as she popped a grape into her mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

Gordon grinned as he threw himself down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn, “So, who’s starting?”

John glanced up from where he was setting out the snacks and drinks, “Kayo said we’re doing a spin the bottle,”

“Aww they’re never as fun!”

“They stop you from picking on people,” Virgil commented as he took his seat on the sofa opposite Gordon. He glanced up as Scott and Jen stepped in front of him.

“The couple has returned!” Gordon called as they sat down on the carpet. 

Virgil wordlessly handed a pillow down to where Scott had sat, for flinging across the den, landing squarely in their younger brother’s face. 

 

John looked between them, his face not portraying a hint of amusement as he went to curl up in one of Thunderbird Three’s launch seats,

“Scott you’ve better move over some, otherwise we’ll forever be arguing whether the bottle has landed on you or Virgil,”

Scott rolled his eyes, gently shoving Jen to move up as Kayo, Alan, and Brains joined them. 

 

“Okay, ground rules,” Kayo sat forward with a glance to the youngest two, “Dares can’t be messy, distasteful, disrespectful, or rude. No overly personal truth questions either.”

Virgil nodded, leaning back against the sofa, “If you don’t like something you’ve been asked you have the right to get up and walk away, no questions asked.”

 

“I never knew truth or dare could have so many rules,”

Scott snorted and glanced to Jen, “You’ve never played with Gordon, you thought our air force games got rowdy? Play with us when we’re drunk and no rules apply,”

He smiled as John chipped in, “If that doesn’t scare you off, nothing will!” 

Jen laughed as she looked between them all, “I doubt you’re that bad!”

Kayo raised an eyebrow at her, “Wait until you’ve seen us this weekend.”

 

“Can we just play?” Gordon interrupted, reaching out to the bottle. Kayo swatted at his hand,   “I go first.”

She reached out, flicking the bottle with her hand to send it spinning around the circle. 

“I hate using the bottle,” Gordon complained as he watched it spin, “It takes too long!”

“Gordon,” Kayo gave him a look, “Just shush and enjoy the game.”

She watched as the bottle passed her, its movement finally slowing down as it passed Virgil, and then Scott.

“Jen!” Kayo laughed with a grin, “Truth or dare?”

 

Jen muttered to herself as she shook her head, “Trust me to be first -- Alright, I’ll play it safe for now with truth,”

Kayo didn’t hesitate as she asked, “Who was your first proper kiss with, and where?”

“Oh no,” Jen sighed, leaning back against the base of the sofa as she thought, “It’s not all that original,”

“Don’t care,” Kayo grinned, “A story, is a story,”

Jen rolled her eyes as she shook her head, “I was thirteen, I went to the cinema with a guy called Daniel Swann, and he kissed me on the way home.”

Kayo awwed, stating how sweet the little story was as Scott looked to her in confusion,

“Not Swanny the--”

“Yes,” Jen sighed with a smile, “Doctor Swanny, our parents were on the same squadron when we were younger,”

“Huh.” Scott sat back, taking a swig of his juice.

“So if you could have had a doctor why--” Gordon was cut off by Kayo’s glare, “Nevermind.”

 

“Okay,” Jen sat forward, spinning the bottle, smiling devilishly as it spun. Her laugh was low and wicked as she met the eye of the man it landed on. 

“Truth or dare, Gordon?”

He was grinning, sitting forward with a shrug as he replied, “Let’s see how strong your dare game is, Lakeland.”

Glancing to Kayo, Jen smiled, “Kayo, I believe they’re your jalapeno's in the cupboard downstairs, mind if I borrow three or four?”

Across the den, Gordon whimpered. Behind her Virgil laughed, “You know he hates  _ anything _ spicy, right?”

“You should be glad it’s not the whole jar, Gordo.” Scott grinned, looking to Jen,“You know he’ll be out to get you now though?”  

“Oh,” She sat straighter, “I’ve not even started yet, he has to ring his Lady friend once he’s eaten them, and hold a … shall we say a whole minute of conversation.”

There was a roar of laughed from the whole family as Kayo stood, “I”ll go and get the jalapeños.”

*

“Kayo,” Virgil smiled as he picked a chocolate from the depleting bowl, “Take your pick.”

She thought for a moment, watching him as she chewed on a grape, “Mm, dare.”

Virgil tutted, disappointed that she hadn’t picked truth for once, but knowing he shouldn’t have expected anything different. As he unwrapped the chocolate he thought about the dares they had already gone through, and the ones he had been subject to in college. 

She was smiling even as he sat up with his own grin, “I dare you to go and bring your bedside drawer in here, without removing anything from it.”

 

Kayo groaned, throwing her head back, “Oh I hate you.”

“Why don’t we just make life easy and all go to her room?” Scott suggested.

Alan frowned, “Or we could take a break and then reconvene with Kayo’s drawer?”

“Excellent idea,” Kayo went to stand, “Shall we say five minutes?”

Virgil laughed, standing at the same time, “I’m coming with you,”

“Oi oi!” Scott called with a raised eyebrow.

Virgil rolled his eyes, knocking a cushion off of the sofa and onto Scott, “To make sure there’s no cheating.”

Scott laughed, nudging his brother’s leg as he shook his head, “Alright, everyone has five minutes, I’m timing. Anyone not back has to do a forfeit!” 

 

As he slung his arm over her shoulders Virgil smiled, “Aww come on, don’t give me that look,”

She glared at him, “That was not a very nice dare to give the birthday girl,”

Virgil sighed, knowing she’d use that fact to her full advantage and it was working. They both knew he could have given her much worse, so he refused to let her off the hook.

“We all know each other's business anyway,” He pointed out gently, “Aren’t we all pretty open with each other?”

She sighed, but her words still left the guilt gnawing at him, “I guess,”

“Remember when you came to visit me in college?” He prompted, holding the door for her as they stepped into her room, “And you were looking for a pack of tissues?”

Kayo couldn’t help but laugh as she went to sit on her bed, covering her mouth with a nod, “I’m surprised you remember that!” 

She paused, as the information clicked, “Is that what this is? Revenge for that?”

Virgil blanched and she wished that an emergency call would come in so she didn’t have to explain herself. Of course Virgil wasn’t one for revenge, in her head she knew that. He was the softest of all her brothers. He may have had the stature like a bear, but everyone knew that really he was the softest person anyone could meet. 

“Sorry,” She shook her head, “That was stupid… I know you wouldn’t…”

Virgil waved his hand with a smile, “Don’t worry about it, I know what you meant.”

 

He turned towards the far wall as Kayo pulled the drawer open, smiling as he looked out of the window,

“You looking forward to this weekend?”

Had he have not been listening for it, he wouldn’t have heard the shift of the pillow on the bed. Kayo hummed to cover the noise, “I guess it won’t be so bad,” 

Virgil turned back to her, picking up the drawer from the bed, “That doesn’t sound too convincing?”

She sighed as she stood, “It’s the same every year,”

Virgil nodded, “We go out, get stupidly drunk, probably get hit on -- a lot -- and then relax the next day whilst you vanish off to your penthouse for the week,”

“That’s your night,” She mumbled looking down as she followed him back towards the lounge. 

Virgil paused, thinking about what happened every year and realising he had always noted the common theme but had never acted on it. 

As regular as her birthday, Kayo always spent the night alone. He could recall at least two years where he had noted she had vanished off early, more years when he had seen her sat at a bar alone with her drink. 

Who would dare approach the girl that was their sister?

“Hey,” He stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, “It’ll happen one day, I know it will.”

She smiled, glancing down towards the lounge as she rubbed her arm, “Yeah, I know… it’d just be nice to…”

“Yeah, I get--”

“Are you two coming!?”

Both rolled their eyes with a smile. Virgil sighed, “We’ll talk later.”

“Deal.” Kayo smiled as they rejoined the others.

 

“So?” Gordon grinned as Kayo folded herself back into one of Thunderbird Three’s launch seats, “What’s in the drawer?”

Virgil glanced to Kayo with a raised eyebrow as he lifted the first item out, “You keep a knife in your bedside drawer?”

She smiled and shrugged innocently, they wouldn’t understand her reasons. Sitting back she watched as he tossed a couple of sanitary pads, makeup wipes, and a magazine onto the floor.

“Ooo,” Gordon sat forward, “Nice choice of  _ adult _ magazines.”

“Gordon, shut up.”

Virgil sat forward, “Alright, your turn to spin Kayo.”

 

Scott sighed, setting his drink down as he looked to Kayo,

“Truth.”

Kayo thought for a long moment before smiling devilishly, “What was the moment you realised you loved Jenny?”

Scott looked down to Jen, catching the moment she was popping a strawberry into her mouth. Her eyes drifted up to him, like she was only just picking up on his long silence. She smiled easily as he stood and strode from the room. 

 

He headed down to the pool, sighing as he sunk down on one of the loungers furthest from the house. It wasn’t that he didn’t know the answer to Kayo’s question. If he had wanted he could have told the group the precise second he knew he loved Jen.

 

“Sorry,” Kayo interrupted his thoughts, hesitating just back from the lounger, “I didn’t…”

Scott shook his head and patted the cushion next to him, “I know the answer to that question, and so does Jen.”

Kayo took the seat next to him. For a long moment she expected him to add more, but it eventually became clear that it was her turn to speak, “You don’t want the others to know though?”

 

Scott looked out to the horizon, his face twisting. He didn’t like keeping secrets from his family, but there were some things he simply didn’t want them to know. 

“When we were in the Air Force, Jen and I saw some shit,” He sighed, “Virg kinda knows about it but, as long as I can help it, I don’t plan on telling the others.”

 

Looking down, Kayo scuffed her shoe on the tile. She knew that feeling. The Global Conflict hadn’t been kind to anyone, so many people had seen things that they could never talk about especially not to their families. 

“I didn’t realise the pair of you went so far back,” She murmured, unable to help herself from probing gently. It was Scott after all, he’d tell her to back off if it were a problem.

 

“We were on an aid mission, flying in to drop off supplies and then pick up serious casualties from a field hospital on our way home,” He swallowed hard and shook his head, “It was an ambush. We got bombed, destroyed all the transport, radios… everything. The middle of nowhere and no way to contact for help.”

Kayo pursed her lips, “What did you do?”

“Me and Jen took the strongest survivors and started walking,” He murmured, his mind clearly elsewhere with the telling of the story. Kayo didn't want to think about what his words implied of the other survivors. 

“We knew the nearest village was a few days hike, we could radio for help once we were there.”

 

Raising her eyebrows, Kayo tilted her head, she knew there was something more to it all but could sense she was on the edge of Scott closing up. She sat back with a silent nod, as the door to the kitchen swooshed open and shut. Standing in one smooth motion, she reached out to squeeze Scott’s shoulder, “I’m here to talk if you need.”

He squeezed her hand on his shoulder and smiled, “Thanks Kayo.”

 

Jen sunk down into his lap, resting her head against his shoulder as she smiled, “You didn’t answer her question,”

Scott chuckled, looking down to Jen with a soft smile, “Gee Jen, I don’t know, it might’ve been the time I first saw you in that oh-so-attractive flight suit. Or maybe it was when you started talking like a  _ real _ pilot…” 

He trailed off as Jen leant down, accepting her kiss as his arms tightened around her. The world around them seemed to fade away, leaving just him and her in the fading light. 

 

Scott raised an eyebrow as Jen pulled back with a grin, resting her forehead against his she murmured, “Try again.”

He brushed her hair back, shaking his head slowly as he looked over her. Reminding himself that they had gotten through it and they never had to go back to that gruelling part of their lives.

“The moment I started towards you without even thinking about the consequences. The moment you opened your eyes after you’d been thrown across that courtyard from the blast. The moment,” He paused to swallow, smiling as she watched him in wonder, “The moment I realised you might have been killed.”

 

She kissed him again, long, and slow, and sweet. Melting away the sickening memories that had filled both of their heads. They both knew they were lucky. Lucky to be alive, lucky to have each other, lucky to be where they were. 

Scott smiled as he pulled back, groaning as Jen’s lips caressed the sensitive skin of his throat. It wouldn’t be long before they were together full time, but he knew for the time being, their hours were limited. 

 

“Jen,” He groaned out as her hands snuck under his shirt less than discreetly, it was all he could do to kiss her cheek before he continued, “Not here.”

His words didn’t discourage her as she looked up to him, “Then where?”

It took a long moment for him to think as she rocked herself in his lap, “You ever done it on a beach?”

She smiled as she raised her eyebrows, “You tell me.”


	8. Chapter 8

“So,” Virgil started as he sat opposite Kayo at the breakfast bar. He placed a glass in front of each of them and poured each some juice,

“Fed up of being on your own on nights out?”

She sighed as she glanced up to him, more reluctant to talk than she had been the previous night. He wished he’d taken the chance to talk then, whilst she was being open and honest, he would have preferred to take Scott’s forfeit than to be worried about his little sister. 

“It’s not so bad really,” She murmured, picking at her fruit, “Most guys just want to fool around anyway,”

“Not all of them,” Virgil told her, “There are some decent guys out there,”

She smiled, fighting a laugh as she nodded, “Six of them to be exact.”

“No,” Virgil rolled his eyes, “There are  _ other _ guys, you just need to go out more to meet them.”

 

Kayo sighed again as she chewed on some kiwi, “You know how I feel about going out,”

“I seem to recall discussing it extensively,” He nodded, “And the reasons for your aversion to dating sites,” 

Leaning across the table and stealing a segment of orange from her bowl, Virgil raised an eyebrow, “How do you even expect to meet anyone if you don’t try?”

She dropped her gaze, holding in a huff rather than letting him see her frustration. 

 

Shaking his head, Virgil stood, going to make himself some toast as he spoke, “It’s no good moping about it if you don’t at least  _ try _ Kayo,”

“Says the guy who could get any person they wanted.”

“Not true,” He turned back to her, leaning against the counter, “I’ve had my fair share of rejections,”

She remained quiet, poking at the fruit in her bowl. Virgil could guess at her thoughts, he knew the feeling of standing in another person’s shadow, but couldn’t himself say people had ever avoided him for being who he was.

Being like a sister to them, he could imagine, left people hesitant to get involved. He himself had at least once been guilty of avoiding a woman for fear of her older brothers’ reactions. 

 

Virgil sighed as he spotted Scott come up from his morning jog, “Go out this week whilst you’re on your own, why don’t you take Penny with you?”

She glanced up to him with a shrug, he could tell she wasn’t entirely convinced, but it was a start. 

 

“Morning,” Scott greeted as he went to the fridge, taking a swig of juice straight from the bottle.

Kayo’s glare was unforgiving as she watched him, “You vanished off last night.”

He paused, not looking to them as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve, “Yeah…”

Virgil’s snort made him look back to Kayo apologetically, “Sorry, Jen and I got talking and…”

“And I don’t want to hear any more of that story.” Virgil interrupted with a roll of his eyes.

Kayo’s glare softened to a smile as she shook her head, pointing her fork at Scott, “You’ll be doing a forfeit this weekend,”

Scott sighed as he leant against the counter next to Virgil, “Now it’s only fair if Jen has to do one too!”

Kayo pretended to think about it, her smile turning wicked, “Nope, I think Jen is far too sweet to be blamed for distracting you.”

Scott couldn’t help his smile as he turned to the coffee machine, busying himself with brewing a drink. He could hear Kayo’s quiet laugh as he avoided their gazes.

 

“Oh you have got it bad,” She sung with a grin looking to Virgil, “You told me it was bad, I didn’t realise you meant  _ this _ bad!”

Virgil’s grin was just as wicked as he glanced to her before looking back to Scott, who was still avoiding both of their looks. Kayo sat back in her seat and took a slow sip of juice, thinking carefully about which way to wind him up would be the most entertaining. She watched him as he slowly glanced back towards them. Something about him seemed hesitant, almost unsure as he looked to them. His smile wasn’t quite as wide as it should have been, his eyes not as bright as she’d seen. If it had have been Gordon, she’d have suspected it to be an act to shake of the jibes from his family. Scott, however, she didn’t imagine would pull such an act. 

“Hey,” She leant forward again, glancing to Virgil, worrying that she’d put her foot in it, “She’s a great woman, I’m glad you’ve got her.”

 

Scott smiled, looking to her properly as he took his mug from the coffee machine. She could see his smile was natural now, the natural shine coming back to his eyes as he nodded,

“I’m lucky to have all of you,”

Kayo laughed as Virgil rolled his eyes, “Now you’re getting soppy.”

“You weren’t complaining about soppy last night,” Scott grinned as he nudged his middle brother. His smile faded again as he looked between the pair, something else coming to mind, “Did John say anything to you guys last night? Something about him seemed… off.”

 

He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, John had been laughing and joking with them all whilst they had played their game. Scott couldn’t quite put his finger on what it had been, but his big brother sense was telling him that something wasn’t sitting quite right. 

The feeling became even stronger as Kayo pushed her seat back, avoiding his gaze as she took her dishes to the washer, “Talk to him Scott, the pair of you need to have some words.”


	9. Chapter 9

Jen looked both ways down the hall, wondering where Scott had vanished off to. In normal circumstances, it wasn’t like him to leave in a morning without some sort of note. She had to admit though, being in _his_ home wasn't exactly normal. Being the man of routine he was, she was fairly sure she knew where Scott would be.

Heading down the hallway, she hesitated outside what she was sure, was Alan’s room.

 

“Ow. Ow ow OW! Okay, that’s not happening,”

She turned to the door, resting her hand on the handle as she called to him, “Alan? Are you alright?”

There was a string of curses in reply that she was sure should have gotten the youngest into some trouble. The smash of glass, and another series of complaints told her that he seemed to be in enough trouble as it was. 

“Alan?”

His sigh was audible through the door before he called, “No, not really, but at least I’m decent now!”

Jen laughed as she pushed the door open, looking around the mess of the room before noticing the open en-suite door, “Are you in the bathroom?’

“Yeah,” He sighed, “I slipped and think I’ve sprained my ankle. Careful! The floor’s wet,”

 

She crouched by his outstretched leg, her hands going to feeling his ankle as she glanced around the bathroom for the source of the flood. It seemed that the most of the water was around the toilet, 

“Looks like you’ve got a leak,”

Alan’s eyes went wide as he stuttered, “A w-what?”

She nodded to the toilet, “It’s leaking.”

It was hard not to laugh as he visibly relaxed. Jen had to remind herself of the age difference between Scott and his youngest brother. One may have been long since past all the teenage hormones but the other was still, apparently, awed by the thought of having a, non-related, woman in his room. 

 

Sitting back on her haunches, Jen nodded, “It looks like it might be sprained,” She reached out for his hand, “What have you done there?”

He lifted up his facecloth wrapped hand, holding it out to her, “Tried to pull myself up and knocked off a bottle of aftershave,”

Jen couldn’t help but laugh that time, unable to imagine young, baby faced, Alan needing to shave, let alone use aftershave. 

It took her a long moment to take a breath, shaking her head to clear the laughter, “Sorry, sorry, I just--”

“Yeah,” It was a relief to see Alan grinning too, “Gordon got it as a joke present the other year, it’s an ongoing thing, don’t worry.”

 

He took the hand she offered out to him, being careful to pull the bathrobe tight before she helped him up.

“Let’s get you down to the kitchen,” Jen smiled, “And you can tell me all about Thunderbird Three,”

Alan laughed as they hobbled along, “Scott said you were into your space stuff,”

She shook her head, smiling as she helped him along the hallway, “Nah, not anything like you and John are,”

Nodding in acceptance, Alan grinned, “You can’t really beat John when it comes to space.”

A shadow approached them as they neared the stairway down to the kitchen, and Alan wasn’t sure whether he wanted to laugh or cry. It was easy to laugh with the others about his various mishaps over the years, but he knew the jibes would go on for longer than he would like. When it was John that rounded the corner to meet them, he let out a breath of relief, at least it hadn’t been Gordon. 

 

“Alan?”

His younger brother laughed nervously as he balanced himself against Jenny, “I slipped in my bathroom and sprained my ankle,”

John looked to Jenny and raised an eyebrow, “And you found him?”

He didn’t intend for it to come out as an accusation, not even a question really, just a simple statement. It was clear she was doing her best to help Alan, after all. 

“Yeah, I was heading down and heard the commotion,”

She seemed unfazed by his comment and John had to wonder if it had only sounded bad to him in his head. Sometimes, it was reasonable to question Scott’s judgement of character, but the majority of the time he knew he could trust those that his older brother did. Scott trusted Jenny with his life, and John knew he should trust her too. 

So, he nodded and went to Alan’s other side, taking some of his weight as they headed down stairs, 

“Thanks,” He murmured looking to her over Alan, “He’d have probably been stuck there all day if you hadn’t have heard him.”

 

Alan opened his mouth to reply, and no doubt protest against John’s comment. It was true, he’d likely have found a way to get himself up, but John wouldn’t have been his older brother if he hadn’t have jibed at what had happened. His brain wasn’t quite as fast with his words though, leaving the younger man gaping like one of Gordon’s goldfish.

Jen opened her mouth to speak at the same time, hesitating for a moment. John could tell it wasn’t the same hesitation as Alan had, the look in her eyes said it was something more and he guessed she didn’t want to speak out of turn. 

“You all would have assumed he was just still asleep and too lazy to get up?” She said after another moment.

John laughed, as Alan looked between them, “Yeah, exactly that,”

“Hey!” Alan interrupted, “I am still here you know?”

He frowned at his older brother, fighting a childish pout as he looked to him, “I could have managed on my own, I’m not a kid any more!”

“Alright,” John nodded, “I’m sorry for teasing.”

Alan huffed, shrugging the pair of them off, “I’ll manage now, thanks.”

 

He hobbled off and Jen bit her lip, “Should I--”

John was quick to shake his head, “He knows we’re just teasing really, I’ll talk to him later, don’t worry,”

He looked back to her, still biting her lip as she nodded slowly avoiding his gaze. Again, he wasn’t sure if he was imaging the tension in the air between them, he had been sure that their joking had cleared the air but now it seemed hazed again. Desperately he tried to think of something to try and help to fix things,

“You said you--”

“Listen--” She started at the same time, “Sorry, go on,”

“Erm,” He scratched the back of his head, “I overheard you saying you were into space stuff?”

Her eyes brightened, but her laugh was nervous as she shrugged, “A little, I guess, I liked looking at the stars when I was younger. I can’t say I ever hand much interest in going up there,”

John smiled, stars were familiar ground for him, easy to talk about and share, 

“Have you been up to the Roundhouse yet?”

 

She shook her head, “No, I can’t say I’ve really had chance to,”

John nodded to the stairs, “I’ll show you around if you like?”

He could see her hesitate, her glance down towards the kitchen made it obvious even without the purse of her lips. As he was about to offer some form of excuse, she looked back to him, smiling with a quick nod,

“You know what? Yeah, that’d be cool,”

He straightened smiling at her sudden enthusiasm, stopping himself from blurting out “Really?” in response to her. Turning towards the lift he hesitated, having to check that she was actually following him before he went. 

It was hard not to think to himself as she stepped after him, maybe Scott’s judgement wasn’t so bad after all.

*

“It must be amazing,” Jenny murmured as she looked at the hologram of Thunderbird Five, suspended between the stars, “To have that view when you’re up there, I mean, the early stations hadn’t--”

She trailed off with a shake of her head, looking back to the specifications of the station in front of her. John didn’t need telling, he knew where he lived and worked, he knew what a feat of engineering it was. She bit her lip with a sigh, ducking her head as she uttered an apology, “Sorry, it’s just amazing to see…” 

Her hand brushed towards the hologram and from the corner of her eye she could see John smiling,

“You’re into your engineering too then?”

 

He felt suddenly guilty for never paying much attention to Scott when he was going on about ‘the woman from the Air Force’. He knew he should have known all the information she was about to share, but before it had never been of consequence. 

“I was torn between the GAF and NASA,” Jen started, leaning back on the desk she was stood by, “I’d planned to go into the Air Force as an engineer but when I got there… well, things just happened,”

Her words pulled open some sort of filed drawer in his mind, a faint memory of Scott telling them about a girl that had transferred units was slowly brewing. 

 

He relaxed his stance as he looked to her from the hologram, “You wanted to engineer for NASA?”

She nodded quickly, her eyes drifting back to the technical image, “Yeah, you wouldn’t believe how long I spent mulling over which to go in to,”

He couldn’t help tilting his head, intrigued by the new information. His memory didn’t seem to recall any mention of her wish to go to NASA, and from what he understood -- which was a fair amount -- Jenny’s career had taken a massive turn. 

“How did you end up head of aid missions for the GAF?”

She snorted, finally looking back to him. Her eyes had softened, and he straightened, he knew that look, the look people gave him and his family when they were about to talk about one person in particular. 

“Your Dad, funnily enough,” She shifted as he watched her, “I’d heard a lot about him and, after some more research, I realised that I could easily go from the Global Air Force to NASA, but not necessarily the other way.”

 

John nodded, thinking of all the astronauts he knew that had started out as pilots, his namesake for one,

“Seems like a sensible way to go,”

She shrugged and John had to remind himself that she hadn’t ended up where she had planned.

“I got there and, well, it was nothing like they’d advertised it to be. They didn’t want my designs, they wanted me to do the technical bit and the building, exactly the opposite of what I’d signed up for,”

John was sure he could guess the rest, “So, you applied for a transfer to Scott’s unit?”

She laughed with a nod, “I promise it wasn’t because I  _ knew _ he was there. It didn’t even click that was who he was for a few weeks,”

“Oh well that explains everything,” John chuckled, knowing Scott’s taste for women that didn’t immediately begin treating them as ‘special’. He shook his head with a sigh, watching her as her glazed gaze drifted back to the hologram, 

“Flying for me was the next best thing. Flew with Scott for eighteen months after that, mostly fighter escorts for the aid missions. We saw some stuff together,”

The glaze from her eyes seemed to evaporate all at once as she looked back to him, and John felt the need to step back, as though he had been invading a memory. He stood firm though, watching her as she took a breath and continued,

“I don’t know what he’s told you, but those eighteen months were some of the toughest in the conflict. Neither of us would be here now if it weren’t for the other,” She dropped her gaze and ran a hand through her hair, “Last year, when he called me about the tumour...”

 

John couldn’t help but flinch at the word, only remembering how he had almost lost his big brother without even knowing. 

Jen swallowed, “I was pissed at him, what right did I have to know? We weren’t even official then. I told him he should have been telling you guys, threatened to come and tell you all myself,”

He could see the glaze creeping back into her eyes as she focused on a spot on the carpet, the memory of the previous year taking over the reality in front of her. He knew that feeling, he’d had it himself, when they had finally found out about the brain tumour Scott had secretly gone for surgery on. Dreams and illusions had taken over his dark bedroom, haunting him into thinking Scott had gone away and wasn’t coming back. 

“He begged me John,” 

Jenny’s words snapped him from his thoughts, drawing his attention to her again,

“He begged me to not come and tell you, because he wasn’t scared, he was terrified of what the doctors were going to say. Scott Tracy would never drag his little brothers through all of that.”

 

He could only nod, of course, big brother, the hero, hadn’t wanted to worry them. As always, it was them that needed protecting whilst he muddled through himself. 

“I still regret not making him tell you all sooner,” Her sniff caught his attention, “You all hated him by the time the op came around. Sure, brain surgery is safer than it used to be, there’s always a risk though…”

“John? Jen? Are you guys up here?”

 

She was quick to turn away, looking to the full length window as Scott bounded up the stairs.

“Yeah,” John called, waiting for Jen to turn. 

Even as Scott reached them, she faced away. 

“Hey,” He was grinning, “We’ve been looking all over for you,”

John raised his wrist, “You could have just called?”

Scott laughed and shook his head, “Now where’s the fun in that? Besides, Alan gave me a tip off,”

“He’s alright then?” Jen said, even John could hear her voice was off as she kept her back to them. It hardly surprised him that Scott’s grin turned to a frown, 

“Jen? Sweetie?”

He stepped back as Scott stepped forward, murmuring as he did, “I’ll let you two talk.”

Slipping onto the stairwell, he paused as he heard a sob and made a mental note to thank Jen as soon as he got the chance. 


	10. Chapter 10

It was common knowledge throughout the island that Virgil was the only one that could get away without knocking at Brains’ door. It was also common knowledge that Virgil was simply too polite to enter another's room without knocking. 

When there was no answer on the third knock though, going in was fair game. 

 

He stepped into the room, expecting Brains to be packing his bag for their flight out early the next morning. The engineer was nowhere in sight though. His suitcase sat, unopened, next to the bed. Virgil knew exactly what was coming as the door behind him opened again,

“Oh, Virgil, I-- I--”

He turned and waved his hand, “Alan thought you were up here, how come you’re not packed yet?”

Brains looked past him to the suitcase, “Ah, w-well, I had the thought that I’d take the chance t-to work on some m-maintenance on the ships w-whilst you were all away.”

 

Virgil’s shoulders sunk and the engineer felt instantly guilty,

“You said exactly the same last year.”

He nodded, pushing his glasses up his nose. The weekend planned held no interest for him, and he wasn’t sure of when the next chance may have come for the work he had planned. 

“It’s a whole weekend of work I could do,” He clarified, explaining his reasoning, “When are we next going to have chance for that?”

Virgil spread his hands, “When are we next going to have chance to go on a date?”

Brains visibly flinched at the word but Virgil continued anyway, “This weekend isn’t just for Kayo’s birthday remember. It’s for  _ all _ of us to have some downtime together,”

He took a breath and sunk down on the bed, realising that it wasn’t fair to snap, despite his frustration, 

“Sorry, I shouldn’t snap. Can we just talk about this? It’s every year this happens, I don’t even know when the last time was we left the island together that wasn’t for a mission.”

 

Brains could remember, they’d gone to London for a day, not long after Virgil had returned from taking Grandma. He didn’t dare point it out though, knowing it would only prove Virgil’s point. 

Pressing his lips in a thin line, he sat next to Virgil on the bed, 

“I don’t enjoy having to leave the Island,”

Virgil looked to him, “But you can’t hide out here forever,”

He couldn’t help but whip his head around to look at him, instantly on the defensive, “W-who said I w-was hiding?”

 

Virgil shrugged, “Nobody, it just seems like that’s what you’re doing when you spend so much time down in your lab and never come out with us to places,”

His shoulders sunk and he reached out to cover Brains’ hand, “I just want to take you to all the places that I know you’d love, buy you nice meals and such. How can I do that though, if you refuse to ever leave home?”

He watched as Brains rolled his eyes, “I don’t always r-refuse to leave home, I do go out sometimes. I j-just don’t fancy it this w-weekend.”

Virgil sighed, shifting to stand. It was clear Brains had made his choice,

“Do you want me to stop here and help?”

 

Brains was quick to shake his head, 

“N-n-, you sh-should go and have a good weekend, you deserve it,”

Virgil still hesitated in the doorway, and Brains saw him look to the bag once more but he knew he’d say nothing. 

“I’ll call you when we’re there,” He murmured, as Brains looked down, “Have a good weekend.”

“And you.”

 

He sighed as Virgil left, wishing that he had forced him into going. Maybe he would have enjoyed it.

He scoffed at himself and shook his head, he’d never enjoyed being out in public since high school. Even just the thought of that period of his life was enough to send shudders down his spine. No, he was quite happy to stop on the island and do his work, even if it was a lonely weekend. 

 

A knock on the door made him look up, 

“C-come in.”

Kayo swept into the room, cool and smooth as always. She stopped when he met her eyes though, and frowned, 

“Brains, have you been… crying?”

He frowned at himself, he hadn’t noticed the dampness on his cheeks that must’ve come with his internal thoughts. 

Taking a breath he swiped at his eyes and shook his head, 

“No. I just yawned,”

He could tell she wasn’t convinced. Of course she wasn’t, it was Kayo. She seemed to accept the excuse though and continued to lean against the wall.

He knew he was in trouble, the calm look on her face always came before a storm. 

“I want you to come this weekend.”

 

She didn’t exactly leave any room for argument. 

“I’m not force you to go out, but spending so much time on the island isn’t healthy, you need to come away with the rest of us and have some time off,”

He didn’t even bother opening his mouth to argue, Kayo always had a quick wit, she’d have a response before he even finished his counterargument. 

“One weekend won’t change the word,” She assured him with a smile, “And it’s the request of the birthday girl, so you can’t say no.”

She turned towards the door, satisfied she’d made her point clear. Something stopped her though, made her turn back to him with a softer look,

“Besides, you should know by now, Virgil will look after you.”

 

Knowing her job was done, she slipped out of the room heading down towards the kitchen. It was hard not to pause in the lounge, when a giggle came from the hidden figures in the sunken den. She forced herself to keep walking though, noting the reflection of Scott and Jen in the glass wall as there was another soft laugh and a chuckle. It was hard to stop the roll of her eyes as she took the steps two at a time down to the kitchen. Never had she imagined Scott being so sickly in love.

 

“Hey,” She greeted Virgil and John as she reached the breakfast bar, “What’s with those two being extra lovey dovey?”

Virgil shrugged as he took a sip of his juice, whilst John looked down to his. She knew the sign as soon as she saw it, he knew something. 

“You talked to her?”

Virgil glanced up and looked between the pair, keeping his head low as Kayo folded her arms. John sighed and nodded, 

“Yes, I spoke to her, just… leave them be, okay?”

Kayo raised her eyebrows at his defensive tone but nodded anyway, “Alright.”

 

She turned her gaze to Virgil, “And you can stop moping, Brains is coming in the morning,”

It was impossible not to smile as he perked up, “What? How come?”

Leaning on the cool work surface she dropped her voice to a sultry tone, “I can be  _ very _ persuasive,”

He sighed and leant forward, “I hope you weren’t mean!”

She stood, feigning offence, “Moi?”

Smiling she shook her head, the pair were another two that needed to talk to each other and get things out in the open. Unlike John, they couldn’t be forced, each would come to realise in their own time that some things were better not cooped up.

“He wanted to come really,” She told him as she went to the fridge, “He just didn’t know how to politely turn down the clubbing and such.”

Virgil smiled his thanks as she sat back at the bar, leaning forward and dropping her voice this time to a conspiratorial tone, 

“So, what’s our plan of action to get Scott this year?”


	11. Chapter 11

 

Kayo huffed as they taxied down the runway towards the terminal, “Looks like the press are out in force.”

John raised an eyebrow as he stood from his seat, 

“When aren’t they?”

He ducked to glance out of the window, noting the unusually bright London weather. Kayo was right, a large crowd had already gathered outside the private terminal, no doubt anticipating their arrival. It was hardly surprising when Gordon stood, heading to the bathroom at the back of the plane,

“Going to touch up your makeup Gordon?” Jen teased as he went. 

 

John eyed her, catching the look that crossed her face as she looked back out of the window. He wondered if Scott had said anything about the press. Kayo beat him to speaking though, leaning over the back of her seat to talk to the older woman, 

“Stick close to Scott and you’ll be fine out there,”

Jen looked up to her with an unsure smile, the nerves starting to show through. John wanted to laugh, sure, flying into a danger zone was nothing yet the press seemed daunting.

He nodded in agreement with Kayo, deciding it was probably best to not mention the thoughts after their heart to heart earlier in the week, 

“Don’t feel you have to answer their hounding,”

“Unless it’s Emeline Phillips,” Kayo added, looking to him from Jen, “Lina is cool.”

 

“Looks like we’ll be all over the morning news,” Virgil sighed as he joined the others in the cabin, Scott following and adding,

“Leaving home at eight in the morning, to get here at six the same morning, is both a blessing and a curse,”

“You think Lina will be there?” Alan asked as he collected his bags,

Looking out of a window, Scott shrugged, “I’d expect her to--,”

“Kayo was just telling me the story of how the pair of you met,” Jen interrupted, giving him a look. 

Scott sighed, rubbing a hand over his face as he turned to address the whole cabin, 

“For the thousandth time,  _ she _ broke into  _ my _ room. Not the other way around!”

Virgil was grinning as he nudged Scott, “They know, they just like winding you up.”

Jen laughed as she hugged Scott, “So, Captain, what’s the plan of action?”

He wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders, bowing his head to murmur into her hair,

“Safety in numbers.”

 

Gordon stepped out of the bathroom, spreading his arms wide as he grinned to his audience,

“I am ready to rock, and roll,”

He turned to collect his duffle bag, not hearing the start of Alan’s comment, and not registering Virgil’s murmur that stopped him. Standing, he looked to Brains, 

“What d’ya say Brains? Ready for the press?”

Gordon grinned at the scientists predictable stance, holotab clutched tight to his chest, 

“I-I think I’ll be giving them a w-wide berth,”

Gordon waved his hand, moving to wait for the door to open, “They’re not so bad really, just smile and flirt!”

He ignored Scott’s comment to Jenny, “ _ Never _ take PR advice from Gordon.”

Brains shook his head, “I w-was n-never much good in that department.”

Gordon was already gone though, striding across the tarmac with his bag hung over his shoulder. 

 

Alan took the chance to pipe up again, “But his shirt was inside out!” 

Virgil chuckled as he flicked his sunglasses down over his eyes, “Just wait until Lady P sees him.”

The youngest brother hurried to keep up with Virgil, knowing it was a safe bet to stick close to him,

“You mean, Lady P is coming?”

“Uh huh,” Virgil nodded, slowing his pace as he looked to Alan, “Gordon was meant to tell you.”

“Hah!” Kayo barked out a laugh as she joined them, “Like that was ever going to happen.”

Virgil grinned as he looked to Kayo, both on the same wavelength about their younger brother. He knew that Gordon should have been old enough to know better, but he also knew that their second youngest brother had never matured in quite the same fashion as the rest of them. Though he would never admit it, it seemed that to Gordon, Penelope was fair game. The Lady seemed quite capable to take care of him herself if he were to become a nuisance as Virgil suspected he soon would. 

 

“Where’s Brains?” Virgil asked, glancing back before they reached the crowd Gordon was currently wooing. 

Kayo didn’t miss a beat as she replied, “Asked to go with the luggage cart.” She stepped forward with a sigh, “Right, let’s get this over with.”

Alan watched as her features changed, shifting from watching everyone and everything, to a relaxed, friendly, smile. Somehow she made the transition from vigilent security expert, to amiable young debutant in a flawless split second. 

“How does she do that?” He asked Virgil, “It’s like she crosses a line and becomes a different person!”

His brother was smiling, also watching Kayo as she neared the barriers to talk to the press.

“It’s just what she does Alan. It’s what her dad brought her up to do.” Virgil glanced around, “You want me to stick close?”

Alan was quick to shake his head, he was an adult, old enough to manage on his own, “I’ll be alright, thanks.”

He wasn’t sure of Virgil’s smile as his older brother went to step forward, “You’ve got your watch, send an SOS if you need us.”

Then he was gone, joining his brothers in the crowd, smiling as if he enjoyed it. 

 

“Ms Lakeland?” One reporter called out, attracting Jenny’s attention away from Scott speaking about the coming Autumn ball. 

“Will you be stopping on the island permanently now?”

She took a moment, letting out a small laugh to buy herself some time as she thought how best to word her answer,

“At present I do need to work my notice over in the States, however, once I’ve finished there I’d very much like to take up full time residence on Tracy Island.” She looked up as Scott came over to her, “Perhaps I’ll get to help out on rescues from time to time.”

He pretended to think about it with a smile, “We’ll see when we get there.”

“And what do you think your father would say about that if he were here?”

She felt him tense beside her at the mention, but it was soon covered with a sad smile and a nod as she slipped her hand into his,

“Well, I think he’d understand.” He took a breath and continued, “Our parents had a lot of outside help in the early days of IR. It was never just a family business. All Dad wanted was to help people, and if Jen wants to help with that, I’m not going to stop her.”

It was hard for Scott to not turn at the mention of Jennifer’s name on the other side of the crowd where he knew Virgil and John were talking. 

 

“How did it feel when your brother went to seek help from an outsider rather than yourselves?”

The pair glanced to each other, both shrugging before Virgil started,

“We had a lot going on around that time, Scott went to Jen because he didn’t want to add more stress to our lives,” He looked to John as he added,

“Jen looked after him as well as any of us could have done,” He shrugged with a look to Virgil, “I think, if anything, we owe her a great deal of thanks.”

Virgil wanted to raise an eyebrow but chose to say nothing. Instead he nodded in agreement, turning to the next question.

 

“Miss Kyrano,”

Kayo turned across the crowd, smiling naturally to the blonde reporter that was giving her a knowing smile,

“How do you cope living on an island full of men?”

She threw her head back as she laughed, it was an age old question from just about every press outlet she had ever spoken to. 

“I have them wrapped around all five fingers,” She shook her head, “It’s quite easy really. I always had Grandma Tracy to gossip with, and now Jen’s spending more time on the island…” She trailed off as a flash of pink caught the corner of her eye. Letting out the most girly squeal she could manage, she threw her arms around Penelope, taking the chance to mutter,

“Save me from the fashion and boyfriend questions.”

 

Penelope laughed as they pulled apart, “It’s lovely to see you too Kayo, I can’t wait to spend your birthday with you,”

“Does that mean there’ll be a party, Lady Penelope?”

She linked her arm with Kayo’s and turned to the crowd, smiling to the familiar reporter she knew was on their side,

“Well of course, it won’t be a grand affair like Scott’s party last year. Kayo has requested a somewhat more relaxed evening and so we are celebrating in the way that you would expect most young groups to do so,” 

Kayo swatted her arm, giving her a look that she normally received from John, 

“Stop talking in code Penny,” She tutted, “We’ll be having a night out on the town, so it would be appreciated if we could be left in peace without your hounding.”

Penny smiled at the hardening of Kayo’s voice, noting how one or two of the reporters shrunk back in worry. 

“Don’t worry,” Penelope assured, “I’m certain the Tracy Industry press office will keep you all in the loop.”

She glanced to her side, keeping half an eye on Alan as he was drawn along the line of reporters, answering each of their questions in turn.

 

Alan grinned as he nodded to a brunette reporter, her long hair framing her face perfectly,

“What do you want to know?” He murmured to her, in what he hoped was a seductive manner.

It was hard to not let his shoulders sink as she plunged straight into her question,

“It’s common knowledge you stayed with Lady Penelope in the autumn, but is there something more going on there?”

 

Before Alan could open his mouth, Gordon had spun in from nowhere. Glowering at the reporter he grabbed her by the collar, shaking her slightly. The crowd instantly quietened as everyone’s attention was drawn to the reaction of the usually relaxed brother.

Alan was certain he had never seen Gordon as seething as he was as he leant across the barrier. 

“Back off. That’s  _ none _ of your business.”

Alan looked up at a nudge and a nod towards the crowd from Virgil as Scott grabbed Gordon’s arm. Taking the hint, he rolled his shoulders and stepped forward again,

“I don’t know where you may have gotten that impression, Lady Penelope simply offered to accompany me to some of the universities to allow me to discuss the courses I am considering taking up next year.”

Folding his arms he added, “Lady Penelope is a good family friend to us all, I can’t imagine why you would read any more into it.”

In the corner of his eye, he could see Scott standing too close to Gordon, an invisible grip no doubt warning him that he’d crossed a line. Alan felt guilty, he had only been trying to protect him from the vicious rumours that always spread through circles about them. He knew Gordon had been on the receiving end of more than his fair share of the stories, so could imagine why he had given the reaction he had. 

 

“I think it’s time for us to go,” John stated, having appeared at Alan’s other side, “That’s enough questions for today.”

A blonde woman stepped forward, pushing her glasses up her nose with a kind smile. Alan knew her question would be answered before she even asked. For them, Lina always got her way.

“Could we ask just one more thing gentlemen? And ladies, of course,”

Alan looked around again, Kayo, Jenny, and Lady Penelope had joined the group around him. 

“I think that will depend on the question.” John replied again, his voice challenging a woman that was meant to be just another reporter. 

She laughed softly, Alan wondered if it was a fake laugh or not, it sounded too gentle and kind to his ears. He had come to know the woman as sweet and kind though, and the innocent way she always pushed her glasses up her nose just went to prove it. 

“It’s not often that we, the public, get to see the entire group of you together. As it is such a rare occasion, should we be expecting some special news?”

Scott laughed, taking over the answering from John as he slung his arm around Jennys shoulders, “I’m sure you would all be first to know if there was.”

Virgil nodded and added, “We need some down time too, believe it or not, this weekend is for us to have our fun like anyone else would.”

“And now,” Lady Penelope interjected, “We have a hotel reservation to get to.”

 

The group turned as one, shepherding Alan away from the crowd and through the airport to the waiting minivan. Scott never once left Gordon’s shoulder, practically frog-marching him to the open door of the van,

“In.” He commanded, pointing to the single seat by the door. Gordon had said enough for the day, and Scott didn’t want any more trouble making before they even got to their hotel.

He took his time in drawing his glare from his younger brother, wanting to make sure that he realised where the issue lay. It was a light, slender hand over his arm that distracted him. Forcing a smile, he held his hand out to help Penelope onto the minibus.

“Don’t be too hard on him,” She murmured so only Scott could hear over the crowd, “It wasn’t his intention to cause a scene.” 

Scott sighed, as she stepped onto the bus, mulling over Gordon’s words to the reporter, and hoping it would blow over without a fuss. 

He followed Jenny onto the bus, forcing a smile and a sloppy salute to the crowd that had gathered as he slid the door shut. Flopping into his seat, he leant over to Jenny, kissing her hair with a sigh. 

“The hotel please, Parker,” Penelope said softly, anticipating the boys’ need for a long moment of peace. 

 

“I just--” Gordon started, shattering the silence.

“Leave it, Gordon.” Virgil’s voice was all the command needed for the bus to go back into silence. The calm that always came before the second storm that would meet them at the hotel. 


	12. Chapter 12

Scott had to stop himself from jumping as he stepped into the main lounge of the apartment,

“Lina, you really must stop breaking into my hotel rooms like this,”

She smiled sweetly from her seat in the armchair, spreading her hands innocently, “What can I say, it’s tradition Scott.”

He shook his head at her, dumping his bag by the door as the others crowded in. Taking Jen’s hand he lead her to one of the sofas and held a hand out to Lina,

“Jen, this is Emeline Phillips, our inside press girl in charge of setting stories straight,”

Jen smiled and nodded politely, “Nice to meet you,”

Lina stood to shake the older woman’s hand, “And you, I’ve heard a lot of good things about you,”

They both looked to Scott with knowing smiles, both aware how he was simply unable to not boast about those that were nearest and dearest to him.

 

“Oh!” Alan squeaked as he stepped in the door, “Lina, you’re here already,”

Virgil and John glanced across to each other with a smirk as they stepped past their youngest brother, knowing that the reporter would have a response ready.

“Of course I am Alan dear, you’ve got big brother Gordon to thank for that,” She looked to Scott, Virgil and, John, “I have an idea of how we can sort that but Penny would need to give it the okay.”

 

The door opened again, Gordon grinning as he held it for the Lady shaking his head,

“I told you I could beat you, you’re wearing high heels, Pen,”

She paused in the doorway for a moment longer than needed as she looked over him,

“Never underestimate a woman in heels, Gordon dear.” She handed him her bag with a gentle smile, “Pop that in my room would you now?”

He raised an eyebrow as he took the purse, “Seeing as it’s you asking.”

 

“Penny,” Scott called, nodding to their little meeting, “Lina needs your approval,”

Penny straightened, striding over to them and taking the tablet Lina was holding out. Her eyes scanned quickly over the article waiting to be published, picking out the important words. It was a chore to keep her face neutral as she read.

Of course, she knew the exact reason Gordon had lashed out at the airport, not that the boy would ever admit it to anyone. Unknowingly, Lina had gotten the point exactly.

“That sounds perfect,” She smiled handing the tablet back, “Of course it’s not a problem. It would be a perfectly reasonable explanation, jealousy can make men do strange things after all.”

“I shall send that off now then,” Lina started tapping a few buttons, “And it should get out before any other theories hopefully.”

 

“What’s that?” Gordon asked as he flopped down on the empty sofa.

Penelope sat straighter, knowing that his actions were described by her following words, “Your cover up,”

He avoided everyone’s eyes, picking at one of his bracelets as he sighed, “So everyone gets a say in it but me.”

She threw him a sympathetic look, “It’s sorted now, how about we just forget all about it?”

She ignored his scoff and turned to Lina, “So, about tonight and tomorrow,”

“The press seem pretty in agreement to stay out of your way, they’ve learnt from previous years that they don’t gain anything from staking out… I can’t promise that there won’t be the odd one trying it on though,”

Kayo sighed from where she was curled up in her seat, “It’ll be the same deal as always.”

Penelope sat straighter, frowning at Kayo’s remark. The younger woman was meant to be enjoying the weekend of her birthday, not moping like a love sick teenager. 

Jenny beat her to responding, “It’ll be fun, a proper night out with the right people can’t possibly be boring,”

As she spoke, Penelope watched Jen look to Scott, her grin saying something that couldn’t be stated out loud until they got to the club. She made a mental note to message Lina in private, knowing just how to make Gordon feel better about the entire situation. 

 

Virgil said nothing at the conversation between the three women, he knew that once the trio got together, the night could become very dangerous. 

“Lina,” John interrupted his thoughts, passing a ticket across him to the reporter, “That’ll get you in and allow you to take some pictures,”

Virgil laughed at her grin, “Don’t go getting too many ideas!”

“Oh now, like I would.” She turned the ticket over in her fingers, “It’s not like I haven’t seen it all before…”

Virgil chuckled with his brothers, shaking his head as Alan sat up, “What? I don’t get it?”

He shared another look with John as he also shook his head and looked to Alan, deadpan as always, “Just never walk around anywhere, even a hotel room, without any clothes on.”

 

Lina grinned to the youngest Tracy as his cheeks coloured the brightest red. She dropped her voice, leaning forward as she murmured,

“Don’t underestimate what people will do for that  _ one _ picture,”

In the corner of her eye she saw Gordon pick up the cushion, it was luck that she was quick enough to sit up before it hit her with his utterance of, 

“Oh shut up Lina.”

She smiled teasingly to him, “Careful Gordon, I could sue you for that.”

He huffed as he stood striding from the room and slamming the door to the bedroom he had earlier emerged from. 

“Oops.”

Scott rested his hand on her shoulder, “Don’t worry, he’ll be over it by the time he’s got a drink or two in his system.”

Across the room, Lina didn’t miss Penelope taking two bottles from the minibar, 

“I’ll start him off early, for all our sakes.”

 

She didn’t bother knocking, it was  _ her _ room he had gone to after all. It didn’t surprise her that he was on the bed, pounding the pillows with his fists. With a roll of her eyes she set the drinks down and pulled the cushions away,

“Gordon, I would appreciate it if you  _ didn’t _ burst my pillows,”

He looked up to her, each breath short and deep, like he’d just swum a thousand meters. His hands were still clenched, even as he spun away to sit on the edge of the bed furthest from her. She sighed and went to sit next to him, capping one of the beers as she went before handing it to him. It was a relief when he took a swig immediately, something she’d seen before and knew meant that he was ready to talk.

 

He rolled the bottle between his hands as he sighed, “Alan’s just a kid,”

“And you’re not that much older.” She rested a hand lightly over his arm, “There are many ways in which Alan is mature for his age, but with four protective older brothers, there are also many ways in which he is still extremely naive,” He looked up to her as she paused, “You can’t protect him forever Gordon.”

She watched his throat as he took another long drink of the beer, the muscles stretching and straining as he tilted his head back. Had she had not have been the lady she was, she wouldn’t have hesitated in leaning over to him.

As the thought filled her head, he set the bottle down, turning towards her so his lips brushed her ear in the lightest touch,

“What if it’s not Alan I’m trying to protect?”

 

She turned to face him, her nose touching his as their lips hovered millimeters apart. His breath fanned over her face like a gentle breeze, she could smell the drink and it only drew her in more. 

Swallowing she smiled softly, “I’m a big girl, Gordon.”

His voice was only a breath as she reached to his shirt, “You’re right.”

She took her time in unfastening each button, despite it having been annoying her since she had met him at the airport. Not that she’d say anything, she’d just enjoy the moment with him whilst she could. It was clear he didn’t know where to put his hands as they jumped from her hair to her waist to her shoulders. She was surprised he was holding back, from what she’d heard, Gordon had always been one for jumping straight to the kissing part of things. 

It was hard not to jump at the thumping on the door, both moving back as if they had received an electric shock. 

 

“Pizza’s here!” Scott called, leaning on the door frame as he looked to Virgil and John with a smirk. The three had to stifle their laughs as they headed to the lounge, Virgil the only one daring to murmur,

“What’s the betting his shirt’s the right way out when they come out?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people reading may have already realised that Lina is not my character. I have been given kind permission to borrow the character from this OC tumblr blog -- https://emelinephillipsreports.tumblr.com
> 
> In case anyone was wondering... yes Lina has close links to the Tracy's and it all started a little bit like this -- http://archiveofourown.org/works/8615344/chapters/19754254


	13. Chapter 13

 

Virgil leant back against the bar as he downed his drink, the drunken haze from earlier in the night having settled, leaving him feeling not quite drunk enough for the pounding music of the club. The rest of his family seemed to be enjoying the atmosphere though, so he was content to sit and observe from the bar. 

Even Scott had loosened up after a few drinks, losing his tie two bars before, and more than happy to be on the dancefloor with Jen. He secretly hoped that Lina had gotten some good photos for using against his oldest brother in the future. 

Kayo had been the other close sibling he had been keeping an eye on, his encouragement early in the night had clearly sunk in and had an effect. She seemed to be dancing even more sensually than normal, getting closer and closer to one tall, broad man in particular. There was a mental note already in his head to keep an eye on wherever the dancing may lead. 

 

As he spotted Scott leading Jen towards the bar, Virgil set his drink down and waved to the bar tender,

“Three vodka shots!”

The frown on Scott’s face was enough to tell that he had sobered up partly since Virgil had last seen him. He was glad he knew the best remedy for the problem.

“Here,” He told the pair as they reached him, “Drink.”

Scott gave him a look, rolling his eyes in disapproval even as he took the shot. 

“He needs more drink in him,” Jenny proclaimed as she leant over to Virgil, “He’s  _ boring _ when he’s sobre.”

Virgil laughed and shook his head at her, “You’d better order some more drinks then!”

Her smile was almost wicked as she hopped up onto a bar stool with a wink, “Already on it.”

As he turned back from the bar, he didn’t miss his big brother's gaze sweep across the club,

“Would you just relax?” He nudged him, “For once, it doesn’t matter if they see us. We’re allowed to have a night off once in awhile too.”

 

Scott looked back to Virgil and smiled softly, “I am! I was just making sure Gordon stays out of trouble.”

Virgil shrugged, “Give Penny that responsibility for tonight, she’s capable.”

Scott's eyes drifted across to where Gordon and Penny were dancing, unable to just leave them be. Penny may have been capable of keeping his younger brother out of trouble but he would always worry about someone, or something, getting to them. 

A hand around his wrist, distracted him, drawing his attention to the lips caressing his collar. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her, using his free hand to lift her chin, “What’ve you been ordering?

She kissed him briefly before smiling, “Something Penny and Kayo told me about.”

He hummed, glancing to where the other two women were dancing with his younger brothers, “That’s always a dangerous combination,”

He watched her for a moment, wondering if he could get away without drinking whatever she ended up ordering for him. Getting drunk that night wasn’t on his list of things to do, despite Virgil’s assurances, he knew he’d have to keep an eye on his youngest brothers to keep them out of trouble. 

“Fine.” Jen turned back to the bar, ordering two drinks that Scott didn’t hear the name of over the noise. 

 

A moment later a drink was placed into his hand and Jenny was giving a look that demanded he down it straight away. Sceptical of what was in the bright yellow drink, he watched Jenny closely as he took a sip. 

It was a surprise that all he could taste was the sweetness of fruit juice. He took another sip, still watching Jen as he pulled the glass from his mouth,

“What is that?”

Her grin was one to rival Gordon’s as she leant up to kiss him, “Right up your street, apparently.”

He wouldn’t deny that it tasted good, all his favourite fruits mingled into one drink. With a shrug he continued to down the rest of the drink.

 

Virgil raised an eyebrow at Jenny, “Go on, what was it?”

She bit her lip as she glanced to Scott downing the drink, “ _ Proper _ Jungle Juice… with an extra vodka.”

Had he had have had a drink in his mouth, Virgil would have spat it across the room. He wasn’t the world's top mixologist, but it was something he had tried his hand at when he had been in college, using it as an excuse to not drink when he didn’t fancy it. Jungle Juice alone he remembered being made by the bucket at some of the parties he had gone to, her use of the word  _ proper _ , however, gave him slight cause for concern. 

 

It had been Gordon who had long ago introduced him to the proper version of the drink, it had tasted like mixed fruit juice, with only the scent of alcohol giving away it’s true contents. In the bar they were in though, all he could smell was alcohol. Scott would have no chance in realising the contents of the drink. 

Still, he had to laugh as he looked to Jen’s nervous face, 

“You have doomed us all!” He told her, watching Scott turn to the bar and order another drink. Before he could warn her to keep an eye on his big brother, she was nodding,

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he gets to bed safely!”

She took Scott’s arm and dragged him off somewhere, leaving him to shake his head as he sipped his own Rum Runner. 

 

Across the room he could see Gordon and Penny still dancing together, Kayo had migrated off from the pair and was dancing with the tall, broad, man. He smiled gently to himself as he watched her, grinning wider than he was sure he had ever seen her. Unconsciously he crossed his fingers around his drink, hoping it would give her the boost it had sounded like she needed. 

It was John’s height that caught his eye as he navigated his way through the crowd, heading straight towards Kayo. 

“Back off John,” He uttered to himself, shifting forward slightly. 

*

Grant had been the name he had called to her three songs ago. Now, he was holding her close with one hand, keeping her secure without the possessive touch that she saw so many men use. For once, she was comfortable, happy where she was without having to fight for the control. She bit her lip as he ran his hand up her leg, his head bowing to brush his lips against her ear,

“You know, we could always go back to my suite,”

A bark of laughter escaped her as she shook her head, 

“I’d rather we went back to mine,”

At least then she’d know where she was. She knew there were no hidden cameras or recorders stuffed in the pillows, waiting to catch her slip. The two glasses she’d already drunk had been a risk, even if they were on some well earned down time. 

His fingers were still caressing her thigh lightly as he murmured in her ear,

“Wherever makes you more comfortable.” 

She gasped and let out a small shout as he dipped her, kissing her neck before he set her back upright. 

 

Kayo looked up as a familiar frame interrupted them.

“Back off,” John rolled his shoulders as he pushed between the pair, narrowing his eyes in warning. 

The man raised his chin, undeterred by the warning, “And you are?”

“John,” Kayo stepped between them, resting her hand on his arm, “It’s fine, thank you.”

He looked down to her, unconvinced, but knowing he could trust her judgement. She glanced to the broader man, a smile playing on her lips,

“Grant, just surprised me,” She looked back to him and squeezed his arm, “I’m okay,”

Slowly, he dragged his eyes from the man to her. She was giving him that look, one that seemed to say both ‘thank you’, and ‘go away’ at the same time. He sighed, taking her shoulder as he turned away,

“Call me if--”

“I will,” She smiled back, murmuring softly, “I’m a big girl, John.”

He tutted with a roll of his eyes, “You’re also my little sister.”

She laughed, swatting at his arm, “Oh behave!” 

A glance back to Grant made her grin as she looked back to John, knowing his actions were well meant. If any of her other brothers had been around, she was sure they would have also noticed and come to her aid, even if she could have floored all five of them at once. 

She spoke softer as she turned back to Grant, “I’ll buzz you if I need you.”

 

“Who was he?” Grant asked as he wrapped his arms back around her, eyes still on the retreating red-head. 

Kayo glanced back as she rested her hands on his chest, smiling softly as she shook her head, “A brother of mine,”

He frowned at her, the man seemed vaguely familiar but Grant was sure he had never met the red-head in his life. He clearly wasn’t a biological sibling to Kayo, but if it was something he needed to know about he was sure she’d tell him in time. 

“He seemed…” He hesitated, trying to remain diplomatic, “Protective,”

She smiled again, dropping her gaze as his lips grazed the side of her head,

“Yeah,” She sighed turning to meet his lips, her kiss light and much softer than he had expected from the feisty woman that he had met at the start of the evening. Her hands held his waist lightly as he nuzzled the side of her head,

“He means well though,” She assured him, “They all do.”

 

Grant raised an eyebrow, wanting to ask more but not enjoying the conversation in the loud room. The way she kept glancing around the crowded space and then looking to the floor, told him that she would prefer somewhere quieter too. 

“How about we head upstairs?” He asked her, “Get a booth and chat?”

She looked back to him, smiling softly as she nodded, not bothering calling over the increasing volume of the music. Taking her hand he pulled her close before leading her towards the bar. In the corner of his eye he caught a broad shouldered man raise his drink in their direction, making Kayo hesitate next to him. 

“Want to stop and chat?” He called to her.

She shook her head with a smile, “No, it’s fine.”

 

*

John shifted forward, ready to head through the doors Kayo had just vanished through with the Scottish man. A light hand on his arm stopped him, drawing his attention back to the quiet corner he had found,

“I hope you’re not about to try and vanish off as I get here?”

His frown morphed into a smile, “Ridley! I didn’t recognise you with your clothes on-- I mean…well... not with... without your suit…” He took a breath, stopping himself and starting again, “I wasn’t expecting you down?”

She smiled back, squeezing his solid forearm in reassurance, 

“A certain sister of yours tipped me off about a night out that she was sure I couldn’t miss.”

He glanced back to the doorway again, “Said sister has just vanished off with a Scotsman.”

Ridley laughed, taking his arm, “She’s a big girl John, I’m sure she’ll be fine. It’s your night off too, and I plan on making the most of seeing you dirtside,”

 

He hesitated, looking over the off-the-shoulder, lace black dress. It was hard not to notice the way it hugged her figure better than her GDF standard space suit ever could.

“It’s nice to see you in something other than that bulky space suit,” He smiled gesturing to her dress, “It suits you.”

Even in the flashing lights of the club he could see her cheeks colour as she looked down, pulling at the material that clung to her skin,

“I hate these dresses,” She admitted, taking his arm again, “I feel like I’m forever pulling them down to cover my fat arse and thigh--”

“Oh shush,” John rolled his eyes, guiding her through the crowds towards the lift that would take them to the rooftop, “You’re not fat.”

A glare from her was answer enough that she didn’t believe him, so he sighed and shook his head, 

“You’re just of a big build.”

Her laugh was loud despite the music as she looked up to him, “John! Any other woman would be mortally offended!”

He paused to tag his card to the lift, “Oh… I didn’t mean… sorry,”

She patted his arm as they stepped into the peacefulness of the lift. John couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief at the sudden quiet as he leant against the mirrored wall. Closing his eyes took him back to Thunderbird Five, to the peace and restfulness of space. It didn’t even seem out of place to have Ridley speaking.

 

“So, do I get to know where you’re taking me?”

He peaked one eye open at her, “I seem to recall,  _ you _ took  _ my _ arm and came along of your own accord.”

Ridley rolled her eyes, standing with her hands on her hips as she raised an eyebrow, “John, it was either stay down there and have too much to drink. Or hope that my judgement of you is good enough to know you’ll be going somewhere quiet where there will be minimal drinking.”

John shrugged, opening his other eye and folding his arms, “Not into the drink then?”

“Not like  _ that _ ,” She pointed downwards, meaning the floor they had just come from, “I don’t mind a social glass of wine.”

 

He stood, pulling his shirt straight as he felt the slow of the lift. Holding an arm out to her, he smiled. Of course she’d prefer the peaceful quietness of the rooftop lounge, where they could sit and chat without having to call over the music that felt like it was about to burst his eardrums. 

_ It will be nice _ , He thought to himself as the lift dinged open,  _ To have someone to chat with rather than just my thoughts. _

“Wow,” Ridley stopped as she stepped out of the lift and John had to smile,

“Amazing, isn’t it?”

He looked around the space,  _ I may not always like using the money we have, but it does have its perks _ . 

Looking back to the woman in the little-black-dress on his arm, his grin softened,  _ Lots of things have perks Tracy, you’ve just got to see them. _


	14. Chapter 14

Scott groaned as he stumbled into the apartment with an arm around Jenny’s shoulders,

“Why did you let me get-this-drunk?”

She stifled a giggle as she looked up to him, guilt hiding behind her own drunken state. Taking a breath, she patted his arm. In the morning she would tell him he’d been drinking strong drinks all night. 

 

Virgil shook his head from where he was leaning against the wall in the hallway. When he had left the bar, the pair had been taking shots with Gordon and Penelope. He wondered just how many shots had been taken before Scott had decided to call it a night. 

Both their faces lit up as they spotted him, and Virgil had to sigh,  _ Oh this is going to be interesting _ .

“Virgy!” Jenny exclaimed, reaching out to him, “How-come you came back early?”

Her words weren’t quite as slurred as Scott’s, but the widening of her eyes and the smallest of shakes in her normally steady hands, were enough to tell him just how drunk she was. 

“I’d had enough and came back with Alan,” He smiled, taking the arm she was reaching out to him. Maybe he wasn’t completely sobre, but on a night when his family had scattered across the town, he preferred to be something like straight headed. 

“You missed all the fun bro,” Scott grinned, “You-shouldda seen Gordon an--Penny!”

Virgil straightened as Scott staggered forward, reaching out three times before he finally grabbed the door handle. Jenny giggled quietly, her voice not quite quiet as she asked,

“Do you think he’ll hate me tomorrow?”

He shook his head again, knowing that Scott would never  _ hate _ Jenny for anything she did.

“Scott’s old enough to know that he should keep an eye on his drinks,” He told her, “Remind him of that in the morning.”

It was hard not to smile as she murmured the sentence to herself before nodding in confirmation,

“Right, yes, in the morni--” She was cut off by a yawn. As she rubbed her face, something seemed to click inside of her, shifting to a more sobre mood, “I’m too- ol’ for this.”

 

“Will you manage sorting yourselves out?” Virgil offered, “I left some bottles of water by the bed,”

She smiled and nodded slowly, “Water… right, yes, I’ll drink that. We’ll be fine. We always normally manage.”

“Make sure Scott has some water to drink too,” He warned gently, “And shout me if you need me.”

_ It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve had to put Scott to bed. _ He added silently.

“Okay,” Jenny nodded, “Yeah. Oh! Is Kayo back? She vanished too.”

“Kayo’s safely back at her apartment across town,” He decided not to mention the man she had said she had taken home, that would be news for another day. 

She nodded again as she took in the information, “Okay, good, that’s good.”

There was a whiny call from the bedroom from Scott and Jen reached out to the door, “I’d better go and sort him out.”

Virgil smiled and nodded, “Night Jen,” It was only as an afterthought he added, “Stay safe!”

She waved as she stepped into the bedroom, “Yeah, yeah I will. Night!”

He turned back to the lounge, picking up the headphones he had got out earlier, “There’s some things that little brothers do not need to hear.”

Hesitating as another door opened, Virgil glanced back up the hallway. He had to smile as Gordon stepped in with Penelope on his arm.

_ Now there’s a couple that don’t need my help. _

He quietly took a seat, leaning forward slightly to keep half an eye on whatever his younger brother was getting up to. 

 

“Thank you for walking me back Gordon,”

He smiled to her, not needing to hear her speak to know that there had been one or two slight of hands when it had come to her drinks. Taking her hand and squeezing it gently he shrugged, “Some people can’t handle their drink as well as I.” 

Her laugh was light and tingling, like the bubbles of champagne, as she reached for her door, “Thank you for a wonderful night, Gordon.”

 

He grinned with a wink, letting her hand go as she stepped across the threshold. Never would he admit that she was the only Lady he had ever truly wanted to follow through the doorway. Instead he leant on the doorframe and nodded to the bedside, “There’s a bottle of spark’ing water there for you m’lady, can I get you anything else?”

Her smile was soft, but Gordon could see something about it didn’t quite reach her eyes as she looked to him,

“No, thank you Gordon, go and get yourself to bed.”

Taking her hand once more, he kissed her knuckles before giving a sloppy salute, “F.A.B M’lady.”

 

Penelope sighed as she clicked the door shut. She had hoped that getting Gordon drunk enough would have encouraged his true feelings to come out. He was as stubborn as any of his brothers though, and not even alcohol could pull off the lid he seemed to have fixed in place. 

As she lay back on her bed, she smiled softly, he had been sweet and caring throughout the night. Always keeping one hand on her back whenever they had been on their way somewhere, always ensuring that she didn’t have to pay for drinks, always offering his jacket incase she was too cold. 

_ For all you act the fool, Gordon darling, you really are quite the perfect gentleman.  _

 

*

Virgil pulled out one headphone as Gordon threw himself down on the sofa, “Good night?”

His brother’s grin was wide as he nodded slowly, “One of the best.” 

Gordon’s eyes were glazed as he looked up, his movements sluggish in comparison to his usual speed. It was a trademark of him being drunk, Virgil knew, he’d seen all of his brothers drunk enough times to know what to expect of them. 

“Did Alan…” Gordon started as he stretched, grunting and sighing as he did, “... Did Allie get back ‘kay?”

Virgil nodded, “Yeah, he told me he’d said to you he’d had enough and came back with me,”

He couldn’t deny that he partially envied his youngest brothers ability to simply sleep the night off. Even in those early hours of the morning, Virgil knew Alan would wake just before noon as if he had never touched a drop of alcohol. 

 

“Are you going to get some sleep?” Virgil prompted, as sure as the sun would rise that Gordon would be up at the crack of dawn to swim off his hangover in the basement pool of the hotel. Swimming wasn’t a cure just for his hangover though, there would be other things on his mind that needed remedying. It was obvious when he looked back to the room Penelope had taken, the longing sigh that came with the look was just a dead giveaway.

“Why don’t you just ask her on a date?” He rolled his eyes, “You never know, she’s probably thinking the same thing.”

“What?” Gordon snapped his head back, “No, don’t be silly Virg, it’s nothing, there’s nothing there.”

Virgil snorted, “Yeah right, and Scott’s not going to be hungover tomorrow.”

It was hard to not roll his eyes again as Gordon shook his head and muttered, “I have no idea what you mean,”

He looked to his watch as it vibrated, scanning over John’s message before closing his book and looking to Gordon.

“Sure you don’t. I’m going to bed. I suggest you do as well,”

“Yeah, yeah,” Gordon yawned, “ ‘m going.”

 

Virgil simply shook his head as his brother wandered off in the opposite direction to their rooms, no doubt making a beeline to the snack cupboard in the kitchen. He turned to his room, sighing as he stepped across the threshold, finally able to let the exhaustion of the day show. The door was still open a crack, just enough to let in the noise of Gordon rustling and muttering in the kitchen. As he stripped off, he strained to hear the quiet utterings of his younger brother. Words like  _ Lady _ and  _ stupid _ and  _ out of my league, _ caught Virgil’s ear, but he knew that it wasn’t anything he didn’t already know. 

They’d all been screaming at Gordon for long enough to make a move. He wouldn’t have been a Tracy though if he didn’t have some stubbornness about the whole situation. 

 

There was a soft swish of the door on the carpet in the hallway, making Virgil pause before he went to close the door. Listening carefully he could hear John’s quiet utterings to himself,

“Of course she was expecting-- What do you think she was waiting for?...idiot… call myself a Tracy…”

Virgil couldn’t help the raise of his eyebrows as he rested his hand on the door. He could only interpret the words to one thing, assuming that things that evening hadn’t ended so perfectly with Ridley. 

“Stupid alcohol,” John huffed, making Virgil nod to himself -- an intoxicated John could be hard to manage at the best of times. 

“Bed,” John uttered to himself, “Bed. Bed. Bed. Start again tomorrow.”

Virgil smiled as he heard the door opposite his close, a soft snore from the lounge indicating Gordon had already passed out on the sofa. He himself twisted the handle and pushed the door closed, effectively ending the day.


	15. Chapter 15

There had been something about her the previous night, her eyes too calculating, stature too tense, for her to be just another woman having a night out. He thanked his years of working in the GDF for being able to recognise the signs of a security agent unable to let her guard down. 

 

_ Well,  _ He corrected himself silently as she shifted under the covers next to him,  _ Almost not quite able to let her guard down.  _

When he’d seen her at the bar, he knew his chance would only be slim. It wasn’t in his nature to not at least try though. So he’d gone over to her, offered her a drink for a dance, and when she’d seemed tired of the club he’d taken her somewhere quieter and they’d talked. 

It had all seemed trivial at the time, but they’d stayed up until the early hours simply talking. 

 

He smiled as she sighed softly in her sleep, leaning over her to gently move a long strand of hair from her cheek hoping to not wake her. As he did so, something on the bedside vibrated. 

_ Looks like that brother of yours is missing ya sugar. _

Grant reached over her, biting his lip as he took the phone and slipped out of bed. He ran a hand through his hair, hardly surprised that it was an avatar of the red-head that popped up when he answered.

“She’s still sound asleep,” He held his hand up in defence, “I didnae want to wake her,”

The avatar folded his arms, “And I’m meant to believe you because…”

Grant scoffed, rolling his eyes as he leant against the breakfast bar, “Now hang on Mister Tracy, Tanusha was the one to invite me back to this suite last night,” He shook his head, “I’m no’ here to cause any trouble now.”

 

John raised an eyebrow, wondering how much Kayo had let slip after just a few drinks. He sighed and nodded to the scottish man,

“I trust Tanusha’s judgement,” He stated, “I just hope you know exactly who you’re dealing with.”

The man nodded once, his mouth quirking up as he replied, “She did mention the name Tracy once or twice, I took it for the warning it was, don’t you worry,”

John reached out to end the call, “Tell her to call me.”

He nodded, “Ah will, as soon as the lass wakes up.”

 

The hologram blipped out, leaving Grant smirking as he shook his head. He had never realised how close knit the Tracy’s actually were. Glancing around the living space, he nodded to himself, they clearly weren’t shy with their money, though from the press he had heard of that already. News articles and media stories were things he had always been sceptical of, and from what he had heard overnight, it seemed the stories floating around about the playboy millionaires known as the Tracys were just the same. 

 

He turned to the fridge, pulling the door open and taking stock of the contents. Raising his eyebrows to himself he smiled, glancing in the general direction of the bedroom, 

“Well, I hope you like fry-ups, Sugar.”

*

He’d been woken too early, and he’d cursed being landed with the room next to Gordon’s. When the swimmer had risen with the break of dawn, Virgil had found himself awake and regretting the entire night before. He’d quickly decided that coffee was the answer and forced himself into the kitchen.

 

He was still there when Gordon returned, nursing his third mug and watching the city slowly come to life. Anticipating what his younger brother would want, Virgil set about cooking eggs and bacon, deciding it was easier than letting Gordon turn the spotless kitchen into a danger zone. 

There was something about the smell of the food, and the gentle sizzling, that seemed to draw the ache out of his head. It was almost therapeutic… until Gordon returned.

“That smells good,” He grinned taking a breath, his hair still dripping down onto his shirt.

“Go and wait in the lounge and I’ll bring it out,”

Gordon didn’t argue as he took a glass of juice and the holotablet that had been left and returned to the lounge. 

 

Virgil wasn’t surprised to find him stretched out on one of the sofas looking through news articles when he bought the breakfast through. Setting the plates of food down on the coffee table, his heart dropped as his brother looked up and smiled. That grin was one he knew too well, and it meant that Gordon had found something. He threw the article he had been looking at up onto the main holoprojector, “This is my favourite part of us all going out,”

“Ever heard of modesty?” Virgil raised an eyebrow as he looked to the article, having to suppress a laugh as Scott stepped in from his room. He looked to Gordon, shaking his head in warning.

“Hey Scott!” Gordon exclaimed with a grin, completely disregarding his warning, “Look, you made the front page!”

 

Scott huffed, rubbing his forehead as he looked in Gordon’s direction, somewhat drowsily, “What?”

He frowned as Virgil coughed, nodding to the holoprojector. Following the look, it took a long moment to process the image his eyes were seeing. Eventually his brain kicked in, the night before catching up and slotting the photo into context. They had been dancing, they had been drunk, and -- judging from the picture -- they had been aroused. 

He was only capable of groaning as Virgil sniggered from the armchair, “Tracy Floor Show, huh?”

“Can someone please get Lina on that?” He muttered, stealing Gordon’s coffee, “I’m going back to bed.”

“Going to get some more?” Virgil winked as Scott went to turn away.

 

“Oh I wouldn’t laugh too much,  _ Piano Man _ .”

Gordon’s eyes had creased in a way they only did when he had something  _ big _ and probably  _ dangerous _ to his brothers. Virgil knew to instantly bite his tongue as Scott turned back with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh bugger,” He uttered as Gordon changed the article to a video in a piano bar they had visited early in the night. It was a vague memory in his head from when there had been more alcohol in his system than sense. There was a karaoke bar, and a free baby grand, and that was about all he knew for sure. 

Scott was chuckling quietly as Gordon hummed along to the music grinning. All Virgil could do was shake his head, smirking as Gordon brought up another article about the night.

 

Scott sighed as he headed to the balcony, needing the fresh air to clear his head. On his way he grabbed a bottle of water, hoping he could recover himself slightly before Jen woke. 

Out on the balcony he could close his eyes and just listen. The hum of the city around him took his thoughts back to other hungover mornings, when he had been much younger and living alone for the first time. 

 

“I thought I might find you out here,” John’s voice broke into his thoughts, “You always liked, so called ‘ _ fresh’ _ air after a night out.”

Scott snorted and smiled to himself, not opening his eyes. He hadn’t been the only one living away from home at the time. John and he had spent enough time together that first year after they had flown the nest, for them both it was some familiarity. 

“Can we talk?”

 

Had he had not been hungover, Scott would have picked up on the first cue when John had joined him. The haze in his head though made the words come as a surprise and he wasn’t quick enough to hide it.

John shook his head, turning to go back inside,

“You’re too hung over, it doesn’t matter.”

 

“No,” Scott caught his arm, “I can still listen, come and sit,”

John sighed as he pulled out one of the metal chairs, turning it to face where Scott had sunk down against the wall. Hie eyes drifted away though, their attention drawn out over the city as he thought about the previous night.

 

“Did you know Ridley was coming?” 

 

He didn’t know where the words came from, they just seemed to escape. Privately, he knew the question had been burning all night. Part of him suspicious that it was all some big plot to get he and Ridley together. 

 

“Ridley?” Scott frowned, repeating the name under his breath again as he thought, “Oh! You mean, Captain O’Bannon?”

“Ridley,” John nodded, sitting back and folding his arms.

Scott nodded, taking a swig from the bottle of water before he answered, “Yeah, Kayo mentioned it to me, said she wanted to make sure you had some company so you weren’t on your own all night.”

 

He sat straighter, the fog starting to clear and his mind starting to wonder just why John had joined him out on the balcony to ask such a simple question. Coupled with how his little brother kept looking out over the city, rather than at him, Scott knew there was something more going on.

“Why?” He asked, pulling himself up and into the other chair opposite John, “What’s happened?”

“Nothing!” John exclaimed too quickly, sitting back with a small huff, “Well, I don’t know,”

Scott sat forward, resting his chin on his hands as he raised a questioning eyebrow. It wasn’t like John to become so defensive so quick. Logic and careful wording was usually his reaction to any questioning. 

“Explain.”

 

John ran a hand through his hair, looking out to the haze that blanketed the city. He couldn’t be sure, but he couldn’t help but feel that Ridley had been expecting something  _ more _ when he had walked her to the door of her own room the previous night. 

“You know me,” He sighed, avoiding Scott’s gaze. He knew Scott knew, they’d spoken about it all before -- girls, boys, relationships, sex. Both knew the other's preferences, and John knew that Scott was one of the few that at least  _ tried _ to understand the lack of attraction John felt towards others. 

“Have you told her?” Scott asked, “Because if you’ve not she won’t know and I bet I can tell you what--”

“I know!” John cut him off, catching himself with the sharpness of his words. Scott sat back, folding his arms as John pushed the chair away from the table. He waited, letting him blow off steam as he paced the short length of the balcony. The action was as predictable as Grandma’s cooking, John had gotten wound up and needed bringing down in baby steps. Step one, Scott knew, was to let him cool off himself. 

 

It took less time than Scott had expected, and he wondered if it had anything to do with how they had started the conversation. John had settled, leaning on the front wall of the balcony looking down to the streets below.

“I’ve not… I don’t… It’s not like you guys all say it is.”

Scott shrugged, forcing the smile to stay off of his face. Grinning wouldn’t do him any favours in helping John, remaining neutral was probably the best policy for the moment. 

He sighed to himself as he looked out to the city, “Who said it would be? You think I feel the same things Gordon does? Virg, even?”

“But  _ how _ am I meant to know?!” John exclaimed, throwing his arms out, “How am I meant to know if it’s  _ love _ if I don’t know what I should be feeling?”

Scott couldn’t help but smile that time. Of course, John the scientist wanted everything laid out in black and white. He wanted answers, rules, and facts. Something that was impossible to define simply didn’t work for him. 

Finishing his bottle of water, Scott stood himself, “It doesn’t have to be  _ love _ , John,”

He paused as he reached the door, one hand on the handle as he turned back to John, “As long as it feels  _ right _ , and as long as it’s what you want. It doesn’t matter what you label it as, or what it feels like. It mightn’t be love, but that doesn’t mean it’s not something just as powerful.”

 

“I’m scared.” John called as Scott began to pull the door open. He shifted, avoiding his brother’s gaze as the door clicked back shut and he turned back.

“What if it puts her off? What if I’ve read her all wrong and--” Shaking his head he sighed, “She’s the best friend I’ve ever hand. Is the risk worth the reward?”

Scott’s repeated action of shrugging frustrated him more. He wanted answers that his older brother should have been able to give him. Nonchalant gestures and riddles for answers didn’t help John in any way, shape, or form.

 

“You know Ridley better than me, but I think I know her well enough to tell you -- She’s not daft. She turned up last night looking pretty damn  _ hot _ , and knowing you’d be there.”

“But--” John started, wanting to protest against Scott’s unusual unhelpfulness.

“But  _ what _ ?” Scott shook his head with a smile. John knew what the smile meant, it was that  _ I know, I understand, I’ve been there, _ smile that Scott always got when talking about that kind of thing. 

“John I bet she’s picked up on things already, no hugs and everything, and she’s still hung around. Just talk to her.”

John wanted to scream as he threw his hands up, “ _ How _ though?”

Talking to people wasn’t simple. Of course, it was one thing when it was someone calling for help, he was trained for that, there was a protocol for that. When it was a woman that he had come to grow fond of though, he had no idea where to start.

 

Scott smiled as he pulled the door open again, knowing that he’d just need a few more moments to think through it all before he finally worked it all out for himself. 

“That’s for you to work out, genius,” He announced stepping through the door, “I’ve gone to get coffee.”


	16. Chapter 16

Virgil looked up from the message he was reading as Scott stepped back into the kitchen, leaving John pacing on the balcony. Having heard his brother uttering to himself the previous night, he was happy to guess at what the conversation was about. Asking questions, he knew, probably wouldn’t have been of any benefit. 

_ John’ll talk to me if he wants to _ , he thought. 

He looked back to his messages as Scott carried on through to the bedrooms, thinking again to himself,  _ He’s either going to get Jenny up, or going back to bed _ . 

The look in his eldest brother’s eye seemed to answer which of the two options it would be. 

 

Looking back to his phone as the screen lit up with a call, he smiled to himself,

“Good morning, babe,”

The responding laugh was quiet and tentative, seeming not quite sure how to respond to the greeting. Virgil sat back in his seat with a sigh, watching John slide the balcony door open and run a hand through his hair as he headed back to his room. 

“Good m--m--morning, Virgil, did you have a good night?” 

He hummed to himself, “It wasn’t bad. I would have rathered your company and a quiet night though.”

Brains laughed again down the phone, “Well, we have the rest of the weekend now,”

“Yup,” Virgil grinned, “Have you eaten yet? Or should I offer lunch out?”

There was a soft sigh down the line and Virgil knew the Brains would protest at the offer. It wasn’t in the scientist’s nature to simply accept Virgil’s offers, he seemed to be programmed against being spoiled in any form.

As predicted, Brains replied,

“Honestly, Virgil, I’m n-not going to let you pay for everything.”

 

Virgil rolled his eyes at the statement, “What’s the point in being a billionaire if I can’t treat you now and again?”

He couldn’t help but smirk to himself at the silence that replied, hoping that for a moment he’d caught Brains out. 

“Come on, Hiram, just one meal out and a walk in the park? Is that too much to ask?”

There was a sigh, reluctant but apparently giving in to the discussion with the soft hum that followed, “Alright, I suppose lunch would be nice,”

Virgil smiled in relief, “Thank you, I’ll come and meet you in an hour, that’ll give me time to walk around.”

“Okay, I’ll see you s-soon. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

 

He sighed and looked up as Gordon swept into the kitchen, “Alan’s up, we’re going to go out shopping,”

Grinning at the look on his older brother’s face Gordon hopped up onto the worktop, “I mean  _ our _ kind of shopping, not the boring  _ clothes  _ kind,”

Virgil’s smile was soft, making Gordon pause as he looked at his brother, “What?”

“Hmm?” Virgil looked up again, “Nothing,”

“Nope,” Gordon shook his head, “Not buying it.”

He’d known his brother long enough to know when something was on his mind. He could see the softer, more absent look in his eyes.

 

Hopping down from the counter, he pulled the chair opposite him out, “It’s Brains isn’t it? Has he turned you down again?”

“No,” Virgil sighed, playing with his phone on the table. Gordon knew it was a form of distraction, he’d done it plenty of times before himself. 

“How come he stayed at another hotel?”

He watched him sit back, a slight shrug moving his shoulders as he looked around him, “You know Brains, he prefers the peace. This place is too central, and with all us here too loud and busy,”

Gordon knew the smirk was coming before Virgil even met his eye, “And I have to agree with him.”

Shaking his head as he stood, Gordon grinned himself, “Where’s the fun in living a quiet life?” He winked to his older brother as he turned to leave, “Just talk to the guy, remember he wasn’t born into this million-- or billion--aire lifestyle,”

Virgil snorted, making Gordon turn back with a raised eyebrow, “What?”

“Neither were we, Gordo.”

 

He leant on the back of the chair with a roll of his eyes, “Difference is, Dad showed us how to make the most of it, how to use it for the greater good and all that,”

The look Virgil gave him said that he wasn’t seeing Gordon’s point, so he continued, “All Brains is really interested in in his research, and the work on the ships, he doesn’t know how to make the most of the money he has,”

He pointed to his older brother, “And that’s where you come in, bring out his confidence, show him how money isn’t as big a deal as it seems when you’ve got it.”

The smirk was back on Virgil’s face, and Gordon was quick to straighten up, anticipating the jibe that was about to come,

“Take some of your own advice litte brother.”

Gordon shrugged as he turned away, “I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about.”

 

Both knew what Virgil meant, both knew that Gordon didn’t have a problem with dealing with money, and both knew that it was his confidence in talking to a certain Lady that needed bringing out. 

_ The brotherly code though _ , Virgil thought to himself as he watched Gordon leave,  _ States that I can’t say any more until he decides the time is right _ . 

Shaking his head to himself, Virgil smiled, “You can’t put it off forever Gordon.”

 

*

Scott grinned as he shrugged on his jacket, the rush of excitement from sneaking out being revived from his childhood. He had to shush Jenny as she giggled, slipping the bedroom door closed as she stepped into the hallway.

“Ready?” He asked her quietly.

She rested her hands on his chest, “Will you tell me where we’re going?”

 

“Yeah Scott, where are you going?”

Virgil’s low tone of warning had Scott stopping with a sigh. The only thing he had to be grateful for in that moment was that his back was to his middle brother giving him chance to hide his disappointment as he plastered a smile on his face,

“You make it sound like a crime to be taking out my beautiful girlfriend for breakfast.”

He knew Virgil wasn’t buying it as he stood from the seat with his arms folded,

“No, but I have to be sceptical of your ulterior motive. John left not two minutes ago, and I was not blind to the time the pair of you spent out on the balcony earlier.”

 

Scott feigned offence, knowing that dramatics would either win him over or make him more sceptical. 

“Have I  _ ever _ intruded on private matters of my brothers before?”

Virgil’s look was deadpan as he nodded, “Many a time.”

Scott looked down as something latched onto his arm, nails digging in slightly as Jen smiled to Virgil, “I’ll keep him in line, don’t worry Virg.”

Before Scott’s younger brother could respond, Jenny had pulled Scott away and through the door out of the apartment.

 

“Nicely done,” Scott praised, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, “I knew I kept you around for something.”

She laughed again as they stepped into the elevator, “Will you  _ please _ just tell me where we’re going?”

He leant around her, closing the elevator doors before he told her, hoping she wouldn’t side with Virgil on the matter. 

“We have to go and spy on little brother,”

Jenny sighed as she planted her hands on her hips, “Which one?”

Resting his arms on the small of her back, he smiled softly, knowing just how to pull her strings,

“Johnny. Remember the hot woman that was with him last night?”

He smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, thinking for a moment before nodding, “It’s probably about the  _ last _ thing I remember from last night.”

“Me too,” Scott admitted leaning down for a brief kiss, “So a brisk walk down to the park, and a coffee and muffin on the way home will do our headaches a world of good.”

“That sounds like a military cure if ever I heard one.”

Both laughed softly, and Scott couldn’t help but think how much simpler things were compared to what they had been. He bowed his head, resting his to hers as he sighed in contentment, enjoying the peace of the moment.

 

Jen smiled at the contentment on his face, but interest got the better of her,

“So, did it go anywhere with that hot girl?”

His grin was wicked, knowing that he’d caught her interest. As the elevator doors opened he shook his head, “I’ll explain all on the way.”

As he stepped forward, something sharp caught him around the back of the head.

“OW!” He looked to Jenny, “What was that for?”

“You said she was hot.”

He spread his hands, “And she was, wasn’t she?”

“Yes, but you’re not allowed to say that outloud.”

Scott laughed as he pulled her out of the elevator and into his chest. He knew she thought he was about to kiss her, but he stopped short to murmur, 

“Come on, otherwise we’ll miss them.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leaves this here and runs to hide....

She smiled at the smell of aftershave on the pillow next to her, the memories from the previous night still clear in her head. He was in the kitchen, that much she knew, but from what she could hear, he didn’t sound in a hurry to leave. 

Casting her eye down to the floor, she raised an eyebrow to herself. His shirt was gone, but his jeans were still in the heap they had been left in when they had gone to bed. She looked up to the ceiling with a sigh as she ran a hand through the loose strands of her hair. 

He’d not been like the others, he’d been interested but not over eager, inquisitive but knew his boundaries. Things had got touchy-feely but not too hands on. 

A smile graced her mouth as she looked towards the door at the clattering of pans.

_ Maybe this time it is a little bit different _ . She thought to herself as there was a muttering from the kitchen,

“Eggs, who keeps eggs in the fridge?”

She laughed, pushing the duvet back as she slipped out of bed and pulled the smooth satin of her bathrobe on.

 

“Someone who lives on a tropical island does,” She announced as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail. 

He was stood in front of the cooker, his shirt from the night before covering his torso, boxers the only other thing he was wearing, showing off the taut sinews of his toned legs. As he turned, he grinned at her, 

“Well in that case I may let you off,” He set down a mug at the breakfast bar, “However, I’m not sure I can say the same about what I found in your box of tea bags.”

She laughed as she took the mug, “What’s wrong with lemon and ginger?”

He hummed, “It’s not so much the flavour, more… how to put it… that’s really not tea, Sugar.”

“And a scotsman would be a tea connoisseur now, would he?” She teased taking a seat and a sip of the warm drink.

Grant grinned as he turned back to the eggs and bacon, 

“In this day and age, anyone can be anything.”

 

Kayo looked up from her drink, watching his broad back as she bit her lip. Never had something that was meant to be a one night stand, ended with her visitor making breakfast. 

_ It wasn’t really like that though _ , she told herself, setting the mug down and running a finger around its rim,  _ I mean, there were  _ certain _ aspects missing for it to really count as a one night stand _ .  

“So, what does that make you?”

 

He turned back to her, setting two plates of food down on the bar and taking his own seat,

“Global Defense,”

He looked down to his plate for a moment before looking to her again, “And it makes you…”

It would have been an option to guess, with what he’d already seen and heard, he knew he would have been able to make a reasonable assumption. 

“Security,” She started quietly, but not like she didn’t want to be heard. Grant knew he was meant to hear every word that she had to say on the subject.

“For my adoptive brothers--”

“The Tracy’s?” He cut in, popping a forkful of food in his mouth. 

She sighed, and he had to wonder if he should have made the statement. Their eyes caught across the bar, hers lighter than he had seen them earlier. He caught her shift, sitting up and slightly straightening her shoulders. It seemed to him that she was opening up. 

 

“Yeah,” She sighed, picking at her food, “That’s them,”

From the corner of her eye she caught the turn of his head to her phone at the end of the bar thoughtfully as he chewed his food,

“One of them rang earlier, the ginger one,” His face turned slightly apologetic as he shrugged, “Sorry, I can’t say I really follow celebrity news.”

She couldn’t help the laugh that burst from her mouth as she set her fork down on her plate, “Well it’s nice to hear that there’s some people out there who don’t.”

 

There was mirth in his voice as he raised an eyebrow, “So, tell me what’s drawn you off of your tropical island?”

She sat back, playing with the long strands of her hair as she looked across to him, “So you do pay attention some of the gossip then?”

He leant forward across the bar, waving his fork at her as he smiled, “You’re in security huh?”

Keeping her face neutral was harder than normal as she fought a frown that came with trying to follow Grant’s train of thought. As her brain caught up to what he was saying, her heart sunk and her cheeks reddened. Her mistake was one of a rookie, and she knew there was only one excuse she could make,

“I blame the drink from last night for forgetting that.”

 

Both their laughs were lighthearted as Grant stood and began clearing the plates, 

“That doesn’t answer the question,”

“It was my birthday earlier in the week,” She finally admitted with a shrug, “The boys force me to take at least this one week a year off, so I come here.”

“You could go anywhere in the world, but choose to spend your birthday week in England?” He shook his head making her smile, “You know that’s worse than comin’ to Sco’land right?”

They both laughed again as Kayo stood to help with the dishes, “It’s not so bad, I have a friend here,”

Grant raised an eyebrow, gently pushing her to sit up as he asked, “ _ Friend _ ?”

She shook her head, 

“Penny -- she’s the one that organised last night,”

He paused wiping the plate in the sink and looked to her, 

“But you didn’t enjoy last night?”

Ducking her head as her cheeks flushed, Kayo shrugged slightly,

“Well, there were certain aspects that were  _ very _ enjoyable.”

 

His grin was cheeky as he blew soap suds at her. Letting out a little gasp, she ducked away laughing as she did. 

“Well, I’ve not scared you off yet,” Grant chuckled, watching as she picked up the tea towel. He eyed the wicked grin on her face as she held each end of the towel,

“Uh oh.”

The flick of her wrist out towards him was smooth, a practised move as if he’d ever seen one, sending the towel towards his bare legs like a whip. He darted around the bar, protecting himself with a physical barrier for a moment before she chased him. 

 

Her eyes were like that of a predator as she stalked him around the bar. In his mind a plan was slowly forming, he stood his ground one hand balled into a fist as he waited for her to get just close enough. It was a fight to keep the knowing grin off of his face as she took the final, fateful step towards him, and he launched the soaked dishcloth at her. 

The flying object was just enough to stun her for a long moment, letting him dive at her, pinning her arms to her sides as his fingertips found her sides, making her shriek with a laugh. 

“Grant!” She gasped out between fits of laughter, writhing in his grip, “Okay, okay, I give!”

It was only when he’d taken the tea towel from her grasp, and flung it across the room, did he finally chuckle softly, 

“Is that a win for me?”

 

Turning in his arms to face him, Kayo couldn’t keep the smile off of her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck, dropping her voice as she murmured,

“I suppose so,”

Leaning up as he leant down, she pressed her lips to his, closing her eyes and running her fingers through the thick curls of his dark copper hair. She could taste the salt from their breakfast on his lips as she licked across the dry cracks. His hands tightened on her waist as he pulled her closer,

“What’s say we take this back to bed?”

She pulled back, taking his hand as she grinned and backed towards the bedroom, knowing exactly what she wanted from the Scotsman that treated her like she was special.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... please don't hate me for putting Kayo with an OC.


	18. Chapter 18

John had purposefully chosen to go through the park, buying himself more time to work out just what to say. He needed space and air to practise away from prying eyes and listening ears of his brothers. What he hadn’t counted on, however, was the AI in his life.

“Good morning, John,”

“Good morning, Eos,” John greeted with a sigh, glancing around the park, “How’s that typhoon you were monitoring?”

“It has hit land, as expected, but the authorities seem to be managing for the moment,” She paused, “How are you? I have seen the reports from last night, did you enjoy Captain O’Bannon’s company?”

He smiled at her question, despite their initial wariness of each other, Eos and Ridley had come to be good friends, not that that always worked to his advantage. The AI held a genuine interest in his feelings for the other astronaut, John knew she was like a child learning, trying to understand everything that she could.

“It  _ was _ nice to have her there.”

 

Eos was quiet for a moment, before responding, 

“I sense that your enjoyment of her company did not last?”

He chuckled quietly, wishing there was a simple way to explain to her, in a way that she would understand,

“Not like how you think.”

Had she have been human, John could have imagined Eos frowning, 

“I do not understand?”

He shrugged, sinking down on a bench with a sigh as he surveyed the area, “I messed up EOS, it was all going great and then…”

Her tone was still confused as she replied, 

“How so?”

 

He snorted to himself, thinking back through the night. It had all gone perfectly, they had chatted up on the rooftop, watching the stars as they’d floated through the sky. Then he’d walked her back to her hotel, right up to her room. When she’d invited him in, the space inside his skull had seemingly turned into an empty vacuum and all logic vanished with it. 

“I made a very…  _ embarrassing _ assumption.”

 

EOS’s response seemed appropriately short, “Oh.”

It took her a moment, but John was still surprised by her next question, 

“So are you going to see her?”

She apparently understood the look he gave her,

“But John, your brothers always said that the best way to resolve these things is to go back and  _ talk _ .”

He nodded,

“Yes, and that failed spectacularly last night, so I would really rather not--”

“John.”

EOS’s stern tone stunned him into silence. There was something about the AI’s tone that took him back to his childhood, being scolded by his mother for being stubborn as only a Tracy could be. 

 

It was a gut instinct to act appropriately petulant,

"But what if I screw up even more?"

Again, EOS paused for a long moment, apparently thinking carefully of her response before she spoke,

"And what if I had blown you out of the air lock that day?"

He slouched on the bench with a loud huff as he shook his head,

"I think I would perhaps prefer being blown out of the airlock than having to start  _ that _ conversation."

 

"John Tracy, you told me your father once told you that humanity never got anywhere without taking risks."

 

"He actually said--"

 

"I don't care, I believe your father would have been the type of man to say that too. So you should bite the proverbial bullet and go and talk to Captain O'bannon."

 

"Eos..." He whined.

 

"John..." She mimicked, "Go!"

 

The comm blinked off, leaving John to look across the park again. He had to glance twice as he caught sight of a woman leaning against the tree across the path from him. Gaping like a goldfish, he stood, glancing each way before stepping over to her, 

“Ridley… I was just… You’re…”

Her laugh was light as she looked up to him, 

“Good morning, John.”

It was in that moment, in the way she mimicked the words just so, that he knew he wasn’t the only person EOS had spoken to that morning. 

“EOS told you where I was?”

He hadn’t meant for it to sound like an accusation, it was just the way the words came out. She was still smiling at him though as she shrugged, 

“EOS and I had a very long chat this morning,”

He sighed, shoulders sinking as he ran a hand through his hair, knowing he’d been well and truly played,

“She knew everything.”

 

Looking to Ridley, his posture softened. He shook his head, unable to help a small smile, “That damn AI set this whole last couple of days up, didn’t she?”

Her look was verging on innocent as she folded her arms and scuffed her foot on the tarmac,

“Along with Scott, and Kayo, yeah… to an extent,”

He rubbed the back of his neck as he nodded slowly,

“My… assumption last night kind of screwed their plans I guess,”

Her posture softened suddenly. She sighed and reached out to him, one of her hands resting on his.

“John, no, last night… I didn’t… I should have been clearer. I understand that you don’t have an interest in all that,”

He sighed and rolled his eyes, 

“You can say it, I’m ace.”

She laughed, looking up to him as she shrugged,

“I didn’t want to make an assumption.”

 

John went to look away as he felt his cheeks colour with his laugh. What caught his eye though cut off his laugh,

“Oh, what are _they_ doing here?”

Ridley turned, following his gaze, “Is your brother keeping an eye on you?”

John sighed and shook his head as Scott approached them with Jenny. 

_ At least he has the decency to look embarrassed that we caught him.  _ He thought to himself.

“Are you following me?”

Jenny shook her head first, her smile to sweet to be real, 

“Not at all, we were just on our way to get breakfast when we saw you guys, and of course it’s only polite to offer for you to both join us.”

 

As the eldest two brothers, John and Scott had long since perfected the art of silent communication. So, John knew the glare he was sending his older brother was being well and truly received. Scott’s look told him exactly what he wanted to know,  _ message received and understood _ , not that he regretted interrupting. 

“Ridley, this is Jenny,” He started, taking his time in pulling his gaze from Scott, “Scott’s…” he hesitated for a brief moment, torn between a jibe at his older brother and keeping the peace he had reached with Jenny,

“... girlfriend,” He continued, hoping the pause was missed, “Jen, this is Ridley, a close friend of mine.”

 

“I’ve heard so much about you,” Jen started, pulling away from Scott and latching onto Ridley’s arm, taking the cue John hadn’t realised he’d given,

“I know this  _ amazing _ cafe, they do the best pastries! Hellishly expensive though, good job we have these boys, isn’t it?”

 

Scott and John paused, letting the pair of women get a few strides ahead before they began to follow. The younger of the two didn’t miss Scott’s grin,

“So, what did she say?”

“I don’t know, I didn’t get to  _ talk _ to her!” John bit out, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets, “ _ Someone _ interrupted.”

He was surprised that Scott’s eyes didn’t get stuck in the back of his head with the way he rolled them so overdramatically, 

“You were obviously talking about  _ something _ before you saw us,”

John shook his head, “I swear you never were like this with Virg and Gordon.”

Scott laughed loudly, turning to walk backwards and face John, “Don’t you  _ dare _ try and change the subject!”

 

Pulling him around before he crashed into someone, John sighed, 

“She knows I’m ace, but we didn’t really get chance to talk about it because…”

“Because I interrupted,” Scott huffed, “I  _ know _ . I had to make sure you actually talked to her though.”

“You and EOS,” John rolled his eyes, “I am a perfectly capable human being you know?”

Scott held up his finger, resting his hand on John’s shoulder,

“Apart from when you’ve  _ just _ got down from space.”

He had to laugh with his brother at the comment, nodding in acceptance with a defeated sigh,

“Apart from then.”

 

“What’s that about space?” 

Scott’s grin widened as they caught up with the women, “Oh Ridley, please tell me, do  _ all _ astronauts get so terribly clumsy after being up in space?”

Her grin was just as wicked as Scott’s as she looked up to John, “Only the crazy ones.”

“Well, you’re included on that list then!” John threw back, beginning to feel himself smile. 

“Oh this I have to hear all about,” Jenny laughed, “Come on, breakfast, and then I want to hear all the space stories!”

They set off again, John and Scott sharing another silent look over the girls’ heads, a message of mutual agreement --  _ Maybe this won’t be so bad after all _ .


	19. Chapter 19

Brains pushed his glasses up his nose, smiling as he stepped back from the doorway, 

“You’re early.”

Virgil shrugged, a smile on his face as he looked around the hotel room, 

“I couldn’t wait to see you,”

Brains snorted with a roll of his eyes. Ignoring the shake of his head, Virgil leant against the window frame, 

“Did you have a good evening?”

 

“Oh yes, I had a long h--h--holocall with M--moffie about the… oh I won’t bore you with it,”

Virgil turned back with a raised eyebrow, “No, no, go on,”

“Well, her team are currently looking further into Cosmic Rays and are trying to go on to prove that protons are the most predominant particles in  extragalactic cosmic rays,”

Virgil couldn’t help but smile as Brains went on, talking at length about the new technology that would allow the new discoveries. He nodded in the right places, smiling and asking questions on the parts he did understand. 

There was something sweet about the way the scientist got lost in his ramblings about the research, Virgil was sure he never saw Brains as animated as he was when talking about science. It was a sudden stop when Brains turned to him, red rising up his cheeks as he came to the realisation,

“Sorry, I was r-r-rambling.”

 

Virgil chuckled as he reached out for Brains’ hand, lifting it to kiss his fingers, 

“There’s something endearing about listening to you talk about science,”

His blush brightened as he tugged Virgil away from the window to sit on the bed,

“I was wondering, if perhaps we could order some food to the room and stay here?”

He smiled as he lounged back next to him, nodding in agreement,

“That sounds great to me.”

 

Brains fell back next to him, staring up to the ceiling as he adjusted his glasses. He didn’t voice his thoughts of relief. The stresses and pressures of being seen in  _ public _ with the Tracys weren’t something he enjoyed, especially not with the press so heavily out in force. 

Judging from the dark circles under Virgil’s eyes, however, Brains assumed that the day spent relaxing would be preferred by both parties.

“How did the n--night out go?”

Vigil snorted and shook his head, 

“I won’t bore you with it,”

Brains smiled, reaching to the controller for the holoprojector,

“Well, I shall just have to f--find out this w-way then.”

 

“Oh come on!” Virgil moaned, “You said you weren’t interested in…” 

He trailed off, gesturing to where the hologram had phased in. 

Brains hummed quietly, only half listening to what the celebrity news was saying, 

“I suppose I h-have to k-keep an eye on thing so that w-when the m-m-media outlets ask, so I know how to a-answer their q-questions.”

He smiled at Virgil’s roll of his eyes, knowing it was a sign of him finally beginning to relax and unwind. Most thought that Scott and John were the most mature, naturally as a result of their status as the eldest brothers. They didn’t see what Brains saw though, how Scott acted and Virgil reacted.

It was something Brains had come to see, only when he was truly relaxed would Virgil return to being the middle child -- the one that could get up to the same antics as his younger brothers, balanced with the suave maturity of the older two. 

 

“What?”

His eyes focussed again, though he wasn’t sure just when he had zoned out with his thoughts. Virgil’s chuckle was soft as he shook his head, leaning forward to whisper, 

“Brains, were you daydreaming?”

He felt his cheeks heat up, no doubt turning a furious red, 

“M--maybe … it’s v-very hard to c-concentrate when you’re...”

 

They were both suddenly distracted by the sound rather than the image of the holoprojector, a key phrase drawing their attention,

“So, Ron, what will the breakdown of these peace talks in Bulgaria mean for international organisations? It seems ironic that we’ve just been talking about the Tracy’s, how might this affect  _ both _ Tracy Industries and International Rescue?”

Virgil sat up, shaking his head as he sighed,

“What difference does it make to them?”

He turned his head as the gentle grip on his shoulder, Brains’ smaller hand far more delicate than his own,

“They’re going to plague us for weeks now.”

 

Brains’ smile was sympathetic as he shifted forward to rest his head on Virgil’s shoulder, 

“Hopefully r-rescues and such will be q-quiet, and they’ll forget about it all,”

He shrugged as Virgil raised a sceptical eyebrow at him, 

“Y-your G-grandma said th--that i s-should go more with my g-gut rather than logic.”

Virgil laughed, leaning into him as they lay back again,

“I’m surprised Hiram, I’ve been trying to get you to do that for years,”

He pulled a face, looking up to Virgil,

“Well, you k-know how persuasive Grandma can be.”

 

Both looked up at the buzz of the holocall, both sighing at Gordon’s icon. Virgil knew he had to answer nonetheless,

“Yes, Gordon?”

“See, told ya that he’d be with Brains!” Gordon grinned to Alan before responding to the greeting, “Hey, Alan and I were bored, the news kinda ruined our day out so we thought we’d see what you were up to,”

Virgil raised his eyebrows, glancing to Brains and then back to Gordon’s hologram,

“We… I… You know…” He sighed and looked to Brains again for help. 

Brains leant up, reaching to the source of the hologram and swiping to end the call, 

“I h-have found that sometimes the best response to your brother it t-to just turn o-off.”

Virgil bellowed with laughter, pulling Brains into his arms as he fell back into the mattress,

“Have I mentioned I love you?”


	20. Chapter 20

 

“He hung up on me!” Gordon exclaimed, looking to Alan, “Why do people always hang up on me?”

Both looked around at the clipped voice from down the hall, “I think it may be something to do with your sense of humour, Gordon.”

He was quick to press his hand to his chest, pulling a wounded face, “There’s nothing wrong with my sense of humour!”

 

Alan shrugged, “If by that you mean it’s completely dreadful.”

He gaped, looking from his younger brother to Penelope,

“Look what you’ve done! You’ve corrupted my own  _ brother _ my partner in crime… you’ve turned him against me!”

He had hoped the theatrics would have at least got a smile off of her, but she seemed completely sobre as she turned to the door, 

“Parker will be up shortly to collect my bags, if you could give my regards to your brothers, it would be greatly appreciated.”

Gordon glared as Alan tipped an imaginary hat,

“Sure thing Lady P, we’ll see you again soon.”

“Yes,” Her gaze lingered for a moment too long, “I’m sure I will.”

 

The door clicked shut and Alan sighed as he sunk down on the sofa. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a movement, but wasn’t fast enough to move as the cushion winded him,

“Don’t  _ you _ go all love sick teenager on me,” Gordon scolded, “I’m fed up of Scott being as he is,”

Alan threw the cushion back, frowning as Gordon caught it,

“I thought you liked Jen?”

“I  _ do _ . I just don’t like her and Scott being all….  _ Bleh! _ ”

He flopped down on the sofa next to Alan, the cushion shoved into his chest. Thinking quietly for a long moment, Alan chose not to point out how ‘ _ bleh _ ’ Gordon and Penelope were being and instead held out the cushion, 

“Shall we build a pillow fort?”

Gordon’s eyes glinted as he looked to Alan with a grin, 

“I’ll get the blankets.”

*

Gordon set his controller down, pausing the game as he nudged Alan, 

“That’s the third time you’ve lost.”

 

He raised an eyebrow at his younger brother as he sighed, the blue tinge of the hologram the only light to watch him by, 

“What’s bothering you, Allie?”

With a huff, he threw down his controller, sitting up and hugging his legs as Gordon shifted to face him better.

“Don’t call me that.”

Gordon folded his arms, 

“The question still stands.”

 

He shifted with a shrug, 

“There was this girl at the bar last night,”

Gordon raised an eyebrow, “Mmm?”

“Well… she was… I dunno, it doesn’t matter,” 

As he looked up to his older brother, Gordon knew that Alan would continue given the time,

“It’s just she seemed really  _ nice _ and … y’know  _ pretty _ .”

Gordon couldn’t help his grin, “So you hit on her?”

His grin was quick to fade as Alan huffed again and rested his chin on his knees, 

“I offered to buy her a drink … and all she said was ‘Oh you’re the Tracy kid’,” He sniffed and swiped at his nose, 

“ _ Kid _ , Gordon … that’s all anyone ever sees me as. The media, Lady P, people that we rescue, even  _ you guys _ !”

With a sigh he leant back, eyes distant, 

“I  _ feel _ like I should be trying to be  _ more _ of an adult, but in truth… I don’t really want to be, I miss  _ this. _ ”

 

Both looked around them at the makeshift den, the sofas, cushions, and duvets more upmarket than those Gordon remembered from his childhood, but he knew the principle was the same. He hadn’t really minded when the call had come to grow up and take responsibility. As time had passed, Gordon had come to realise that International Rescue and eventually his father’s disappearance had been the kick up the ass he needed to grow up.

Alan though, he wasn’t even out of his teens now, let alone when their father had vanished. To an extent, they had all just assumed he would grow up for the role. None of them had really paused to think what their youngest brother would be leaving behind.

He was an adult and he missed being a kid himself, and the realisation was beginning to dawn that Alan was still a kid, being dragged from his childhood that he knew their parents had always insisted they shouldn’t miss out on. 

 

Gordon flopped back against him, deflating with the realisation, 

“Huh, I guess you’re right… I miss it all too Alli--  _ Alan _ ,”

“Growing up  _ sucks _ ,” Alan announced into his knees, making Gordon grin and shrug.

“There are  _ some _ good things,”

Alan eyeballed him and Gordon knew he was going against the statement he himself had just made. He sighed and propped himself up,

“Sure, I miss all  _ this _ , playing computer games at all hours, roasting hotdogs and marshmallows on the same stick over the campfire, just having nothing to be responsible for,”

He sat up and gestured to outside of their den, 

“But there’s stuff that we  _ can _ do now that we’re adults!”

 

Alan shook his head,

“No offence, but I don’t really want to hear that list.”

Gordon laughed but nodded. To his little brother, sex was still a giggly subject, and both knew what would be the top of his list. He sat straighter and help his finger up,

“Well, what about college? Or University as Penny would call it, that’s an adulty thing,”

Reaching forward for the snacks as Alan rolled his eyes, Gordon raised a questioning eyebrow. He hadn’t realised just how much his younger brother truly was digging his heels. Instinct told him there was something more going on. 

Alan was hugging his legs again,

“I want to be in IR Gordo, piloting Thunderbird Three.”

Even just that statement was enough of a hint for Gordon to see what the real problem was. He shrugged, stuffing a handful of snacks in his mouth, 

“There’s always d’ose part time ‘ourses, like my ‘rine science one!”

 

With a sigh Alan shook his head, “You still go away some of the time. I don’t have that luxury with Thunderbird Three! What if there wasn’t enough time? What if the time it took to get me back to the island and launched made the difference to the rescue?”

HIs voice dropped and Gordon was at his side before he even whispered the final point, 

“What if it changed everything?”

 

“Alan,” Gordon murmured softly, all childishness gone, “What happened to Dad,  _ won’t  _ happen again, we talked about this.”

“But it might,” Alan rebutted, “It  _ could _ happen to one of you! If somebody got tech better than ours and…” He trailed off as a lump caught in his throat, shaking his head, “I don’ wanna go away!”

“Hey,” Gordon sighed, pulling him in tight, “It’s okay, nobody’s gonna make you go away Alan.”

He swallowed hard as a lump began to form in his own throat. 

_ How long have you kept all this cooped up Allie? _ He thought to himself as he stroked his brother’s hair. It wasn’t something that he would just come out with, especially not to John, his normal outlet. No, he’d have had to have waited for just the right opportunity, and Gordon wasn’t even sure that he had intended for it to come out then. It was just chance that it had. 

 

“I swear Alan,” He murmured as the sniffles quietened, “You have to lead your own life, and if that means you want to go to college and study astronomy, or if you want to stop at home and study, that’s fine. What you can’t do is spend your whole life worrying about  _ us _ though, that’s not your job.”

Alan sniffed, wiping his eyes on the back of his arm, “But I  _ do _ worry, I’ve always worried about you all, because you all think that because you’ve been doing this so long you’ll be fine!” 

He swallowed looking to Gordon,

“Whilst you were all at home, learning to be part of IR, I was at school hearing about all the rescues, and not knowing if the next day would be the one where I wouldn’t get to talk to one of you again!”

 

Gordon sighed and nodded, 

“I get it Alan, I do.”

He had felt the same when he had been away from IR, in the early days when he had insisted to his father that he  _ needed _ to focus on his competitive swimming. Although he had loved the competitions, he had hated being away from where he felt he should have been. Had something have happened when he had been away he knew he would feel partially responsible, despite his family’s promises.

They had all had that chance though, time to leave their own mark and do what they wished with their lives. In that moment, Gordon vowed to make sure that his youngest brother did the same.


	21. Chapter 21

His fingers brushed along her jaw bone and she had to smile at the lightness of his touch. Looking to him through her lashes she leant over for one more chaste kiss. Dark emerald eyes met jade as he searched her face for something.

“What?” She breathed, laying back but keeping her eyes on his. 

He chuckled softly, reaching out to her again to cup her cheek as he murmured,

“I hope I’ve not walked into some sort of trap where your brothers are about to walk in and murder me.”

 

She let out a burst of laughter, sitting up to shake her head. Her response was ready on her lips, about to give him a response she knew she would give to any other person. 

_ Is he really  _ just _ another guy in my bed though?  _

“Hey,” His hand on her shoulder drew her from her sudden thoughts, “I was just joking,”

She laughed at herself and shook her head, 

“Sorry, I just … well--”

The steady beeping of her comm interrupted her, giving Grant an apologetic glance she reached out to answer. 

 

“Kayo.” She answered as a similar alert sounded across the room. Grant jumped up and launched himself to the pile of clothes, Kayo assumed to find his own comm

Scott’s face was apologetic as she turned to give him her full attention, 

“Morning Kayo, sorry if I’m interrupting something?”

Straightening she shook her head, 

“What’s up?”

Scott sighed, 

“Have you seen the news this morning?”

 

She raised an eyebrow in response, making Scott nod in acceptance,

“Okay, well long story short, things aren’t going well in Bulgaria. I’ve been  _ strongly advised _ to hold a board meeting at TI, but I’ve also had a call off of Colonel Casey,”

Kayo nodded, understanding,

“The GDF want to know our position should things turn more sour?”

“Exactly.” 

 

Scott sighed again and Kayo could tell his hair was ruffled from the number of times he had already run his hands through it,

“Look, I  _ know _ it’s meant to be your week off but--”

She smiled and nodded, “I’ll come and talk to the GDF for you, god knows how long that board meeting will take if there’s so much to go through.”

She couldn’t help but laugh quietly at his groan, 

“Thanks for reminding me.”

 

Kayo glanced to the door as Grant returned, unsure as to when he had left, 

“Text me details, you’re no way sobre enough to fly today, I’ll talk to you later.”

She hung up before Scott could reply, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed to face Grant. The look on his face was sour as he threw his phone back onto the pile of clothes, 

“That was my team leader, we’re needed to take aid into--”

“Bulgaria.” Both stated at the same time. She nodded sympathetically, 

“Plans have changed for me too.”

 

He bit his lip as he sank down on the mattress next to her, holding out a slip of paper,

“I’d like to keep in touch,”

Her head felt heavy on his shoulder as she sighed, not that he minded, the contact seemed comfortable and comforting. Turning, he kissed the side of her head, 

“I’d planned to take you out for dinner.”

Her laugh was soft as she took his hand, 

“Another time?”

“For certain.”

 

She could see him hesitating, and admitted to herself that she didn’t really want him to leave. When he turned his head towards her and leant in to catch her lips, sending her stomach twisting into knots, she wanted him to leave even less. 

A noise of protest caught in her throat as he pulled back, ending the kiss with a light peck on her cheek,

“I promise I will call you as soon as I have time,”

The corner of her mouth turned up as she raise an eyebrow,

“I’ll hold you to that.”

“I don’t doubt it.”

 

*

When she finally had allowed him out of the door, Kayo sunk down onto the sofa, running her hands through her hair. 

_ What the hell am I doing?  _ She thought to herself,  _ I can’t… he’s … I’m… We just… oh god this is going to end up messy _ . 

She hadn’t even realised she’d picked up her comm, let alone dialled Penny. Looking to the screen with a blink of surprise she took in a breath, 

_ Penny will set me straight, tell me how ridiculous I’m being. _

 

Penny didn’t even get to greet her when she answered, as Kayo started,

“Penny, help.”

She sounded suitably worried as she frowned at the hologram,

“Kayo darling? Whatever is to do?”

“Oh Penny, it’s dreadful, I have no idea what I thought I was doing. He was just all over me and I couldn’t … I just…”

“Kayo,” Penny cut in, “what on earth are you on about?”

“A  _ guy _ Penny! An actual, genuine, guy that …” She sunk back with a sigh of realisation, “oh no,”

Penny tutted, rolling her eyes as she sat forward and snapped, “ _ What _ !?”

“I think I really like him?”

 

Penny’s squeal had Kayo wincing away from the holocom,

“Penny, that’s  _ not _ a good thing. I can’t fall in love with  _ him _ , I hardly know him.”

“Oh nonsense,” Penny brushed her off with a wave of her hand, “It’s a perfectly good thing,”

Kayo sat back, raising an unconvinced eyebrow. She wanted to argue, protest against Penny’s statement. Of course, she knew Penny had more experience but she also didn’t want to admit the relief that rushed through her at the statement. 

“Don’t look at me like that Kayo,” Penny tutted, drawing her attention again, “That is all part of the fun. He’s obviously given you a good impression if you’re  _ this _ wound up about it all.”

 

She could help a sigh, pursing her lips as she looked Penny’s hologram in the eye, 

“He  _ was _ lovely,”

Penny’s kind laugh had her pursing her lips again as a heat rose up her neck, 

“Tanusha Kyrano, you my dear are  _ smitten _ ,”

Sinking back into the sofa, for the first time that she could remember, Kayo felt small. Being smitten, as Penny called it, was new and unfamiliar territory. 

“What do I do?”

She knew her time was limited as Penny glanced away from the hologram, Parker drawing her attention for a moment. When she looked back, her smile was just as kind as always, 

“Just be yourself and go along with it,” She glanced away again, “Sorry Kayo, I really must go now.”

“No!” Kayo snapped, “Penny! I  _ need  _ you here. Help!”

But the line had already cut off leaving Kayo to slouch again, pouting at the comm,

“Great help that was.”

 

A small bleep had her sitting to attention, instantly opening the text only message,

 

_ Sorry things got cut short. I promise, dinner as soon as I get some down time. G x _

 

“Oh,” She breathed, softening again at the message for a moment before becoming frustrated, “What do I reply?”

Penny’s words had somehow ingrained themselves in her head, and she quickly found herself muttering, 

“Suppose I’ll just have to be myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Runs to hide... who's going to murder me for this?


	22. Chapter 22

Jen smiled to herself as she flipped her sunglasses down from her forehead, stepping back out into the busy evening New York street. Not that she would say anything to Scott, but a small part of her enjoyed being able to wander along without being plagued every thirty seconds. She had quickly come to realise that being a Tracy had it’s drawbacks, one of which included emergency board meetings that went on over the course of an entire week. 

 

She looked up at the tower from across the street, admiring its pristine shine in the sunlight. To any passer by it would probably be just another skyscraper, but she knew the true meaning of the building to the Tracy’s. It had always been their fathers, a symbol of how far he had come from being a wheat farmer from Kansas. She and many others had always put the Tracy’s success down to hard work, but she knew she would always remember one of the few times she had spoken to Jeff, some Air Force ceremony or another …

 

_ “It must have been hard,” Jen stated, sipping her drink as she watched Scott introducing his brother to their comrades, “Lucy having to work so hard to get Tracy Industries running whilst the boys were young.” _

_ Next to her, the Colonel she had heard nothing but good about, nodded. The wrinkles at the corners of his eyes creased as he smiled and looked to her, _

_ “You know what Jennifer? Everyone says that to me -- hard work, it must have been so much hard work,” He shook his head, “I mean sure, Luce had to put a lot of time and effort in, but so did my dad into the farm. So do many other people.” _

_ Jen nodded, understanding his meaning,  _

_ “Lots of people spend their lives working hard, is that what you’re saying Mister Tracy?” _

_ He smiled again, nodding in agreement,  _

_ “Some have nothing to show for it at the end of their lives, but with good fortune and a following wind, some might get somewhere.” _

_ Jenny shook her head, fighting a small laugh,  _

_ “So you blame it all on luck?” _

_ Jeff smiled as he rested a solid hand on her shoulder,  _

_ “Mostly, yes. One day you’ll understand.” _

 

Jen sighed as the elevator doors opened, she stepped out into the foyer, smiling at Scott’s PA,

“You should get off now Amy, it’s getting late,” She glanced to the oak doors, “I’ll sort him out with anything he needs.”

The older woman instantly went to refuse, 

“Oh no, it’s honestly not a problem Jen!”

Jen shook her head,

“Seriously, it’s not a problem, go and relax for the evening,” She perched on the corner of the desk, “Look, I’ll get Scott to message you if there’s anything we can’t sort.”

Amy still didn’t look entirely convinced, 

“Well, as long as you’re sure…”

“Honestly, you’ve done more than your share this week.” Jen assured her, “I’ll no doubt see you tomorrow!”

“Alright, night then!”

 

She left Amy to pack her bag as she pushed open the oak door, smiling at Scott as he looked up from his screens, 

“Please tell me that’s chinese?”

“Crispy chilli beef, your favourite,”

He groaned, pushing his seat back and holding his arms out to her, 

“You are an angel, you know that?”

Taking her seat in his lap, dumping the bag of food on his desk, she kissed his hair, 

“I do try.”

 

He leant into her, wrapping his arms around her with a contented sigh, 

“Thank you, I know this isn’t the week we’d planned, and I’m sorry I’ve dragged you out here and left you to your own devices,”

“You do what you have to,” Jen murmured to him, “The business is important,”

Scott looked up to her, his hand was light as his fingertips brushed her hair back, 

“So are you.”

She shook her head, knowing Scott wouldn’t want to see the difference, 

“I don’t effect your running of IR, you  _ need _ Tracy Industries.”

 

He was quiet for a long moment, she wondered if he was thinking about the same thing he had been earlier. She knew both their parents were always in the boys’ minds, but it was rare that they ever spoke of them most days.

“They’d both be proud of you,”

His arms tightened a fraction around her as they leant into each other.

 

“You’ve not had it easy, balancing your brothers, and IR, and the business,” She murmured, brushing his hair back, “But you look like you’ve done a good job, and with a bit of luck and a following wind, everything will work out fine.”

Scott chuckled, 

“They both used to always say that about the business.”

 

Jen smiled into his hair, 

“Your dad told me it once, I was thinking about it this afternoon.”

When he didn’t respond, she pulled back, reaching out to the bag for the food,

“Come on, before this gets cold.”

 

“Mom would have loved you, you know?” Scott told her as he kicked off his shoes to stretch his legs up onto the desk next to where Jenny had taken her new perch. She could see a glimmer of a smile on his face with his thoughts. There was an urge to nudge his feet, knocking them just enough so they fell from the edge of the desk back to the floor. Scott laughed and shook his head,

“She probably would have done just that, ‘Get your feet off of my desk young man!’” 

Jenny laughed, 

“Tell me about her.”

His sigh sounded content as he picked at his food, 

“You’ve heard it all before Jen,”

“Well tell me again,” She persisted, “Remember this is the woman that helped support me getting into engineering, I know it sounds cliche Scott, but you know she was my one childhood hero.”

“Funded you to get into the Academy,” Scott nodded, “What she wished she could have done at your age,”

He leant back, setting his box of food in his lap as he watched her. More interested in her rice, it took her a long moment to look up and meet his smirk, 

“What?”

She smiled as he shook his head,

“Nothing, nothing. Just… You really would have got on like a house on fire.”

Tutting as she looked back to her food, Jen smirked,

“Well, they do say boys go for girls that are like their mothers.” 

Scott laughed, sitting up to wave his fork at her, 

“I’ll think of a comeback to that shortly.”

 

Both couldn’t help their smirks as they ate. Scott occasionally paused to look at her, appearing to have found the comeback he was looking for before looking back to his food. He eventually sighed and set his food to one side, 

“Look, I’m not trying to get rid of you but this can’t be any fun. Roaming around New York all day I mean,”

Jen shrugged, chewing her rice for a moment before speaking,

“Well, it’s not my favourite thing, but going to the boutiques with your card can be pretty fun.”

Scott chose not to mention that he had noticed just  _ where _ she’d been spending the money, hoping that he’d find out soon enough.

“But yeah,” Jen nodded, “Island trumps city.”

He sat forward, reaching out to her again, 

“If you want I can get you a jet and you can fly yourself back, go and relax, keep the kids in order--”

Her bark of laughter cut him off, 

“I should have known there was an ulterior motive!”

“Seriously though,” Scott sighed, “This isn’t the break you’d planned, I want you to go and relax.”

 

She was tempted by the offer, but she didn’t want to leave him,

“I’d feel bad, leaving you,”

“But that’s exactly what I’m doing!” Scott snapped back at her. He sighed, taking a breath and squeezing her hands, 

“Please? Go home, relax, I dunno, get to know the others some more?”

Jen laughed, throwing her head back 

“So that’s your ulterior motive?”

“Oh you caught me.” Scott replied, deadpan.

 

She sighed, hopping down from the desk and going to curl up in his lap again, 

“I’ll miss you,”

To her it sounded silly, she had been independent for as long as she could remember, but after just a few weeks with his company she had grown accustomed to it. 

_ And you go back in a few more weeks,  _ She thought to herself,  _ What are you going to do then? _

Scott’s stubble scratched her shoulder as he kissed her neck, when she looked down to him his eyes were distant. Running her hand through his hair and down his neck she murmured softly, 

“Hey,”

It took him a long moment before he let out a breath and looked back to her with a small smile, 

“Sorry, I was miles away. We’re not very good at this whole going away thing are we?”

She tilted her head, raising an eyebrow, 

“What were you thinking about?”

 

His swallow was visible as he nestled his nose into her collar, 

“After the brain surgery,” He sighed, “Well, and before,”

Jen couldn’t help a small laugh as she rested her head on his, 

“I blame our clinginess on your knack for getting in trouble.”

She pulled back as he looked up to her, his face twisting as he sighed again, 

“Honestly Jen, I really am trying to be more careful, I know how you… not worry, I know you don’t worry but…”

“It is worry,” She cut him off with a shrug, “Or panic, that you’re not going to come back. That I’ll be left--”

“I’m  _ never _ going to leave you alone,” Scott stopped her, taking her hands tightly in his, “Jen I  _ swear _ . I know I was an idiot a couple of years ago, taking stupid risks and not focussing on the right things,” He paused, shaking his head as he kissed her fingers, “You’ve put everything into perspective now though, family are first and my family needs me to be caref--”

 

Jen’s lips cut him off, catching him off guard as her fingers tightened in the hairs at the nape of his neck. Her tongue ran along his bottom lip, making him smile against her mouth. Leaning up, he slipped his hand under her top, tracing his fingers gently along the soft skin of her stomach, rising up slowly until she pulled back for breath. 

Resting his head to hers, Scott grinned, 

“What was all that about?”

Jen laughed softly, a blush rising up her face at her sudden display,

“You have a very sexy voice,” She admitted, “And I realised I’ve got to make up for lost time if I’m going home tomorrow.”

 

She stood from his lap, grinning as she stepped around the desk and he shut the holotab down. He stood, moving towards the door. Jen laughed, reaching out and pulling him to the sofa lining the far wall, 

“Why waste time?”


	23. Chapter 23

Gordon hesitated as he dumped his towel on one of the loungers by the pool, watching the movement under the water of the pool. He smiled to himself in surprise as he hopped down to the edge of the pool. Swishing his feet in the water he watched as the shadow swam over, surfacing as she reached the wall.

 

“She surfaces,” He commented as she pulled herself into the pool wall, wiping the water from her face. She smiled up to him, 

“Is that a comment about me going straight to bed last night, or a literal comment on…” She trailed off, looking for the right words. 

“Pun intended,” He shrugged, “But I suppose you didn’t get much sleep with--”

“No,” Jen cut him off, pulling herself out of the water to sit next to Gordon, “We were busy having super hot, rampant sex.”

He laughed at her comment, nodding in satisfaction,

“I’m so going to use that against Scott at some point.”

Jen grinned, 

“Just don’t pin it on me!”

 

Gordon gave her a noncommittal shrug before sliding into the water, 

“What’s got you up at this time? I normally get the pool to myself for my morning laps,”

Jen kicked water at him as he treaded water, 

“Air force habit,” She told him, “I don’t like staying in bed when I’m on my own.”

He kicked back to float on his back,

“Scott does running, but even he doesn’t get up this early,”

“Scott’s old,” Jenny threw back without missing a beat. She smiled as Gordon laughed, splashing water at him again,

“You tell him I said that and you will pay the price.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it!” Gordon exclaimed, “He knows I think that anyway.”

 

Jenny laughed shaking her head at him, 

“So what has you up at this time every day?”

She watched him shift onto his stomach, diving down to the bottom of the pool for a handstand. Rarely did she see anyone so at ease in the water, Gordon’s movements were almost as fluid as the liquid he was in. 

He surfaced again, not bothering to wipe the water from his face as his hair flopped over his eyes, 

“Old habit,” He shrugged, “WASP had us up at the crack of dawn, and before that olympic training did,”

“You were in WASP?”

He seemed hardly surprised at her surprise, 

“You had you Air Force Cadets, I had my WASP cadets. I think Scott worried about me, that’s probably why he never mentioned it to you.”

 

She sat forward, intrigued about the story Scott had only ever kept vague, 

“And the crash?”

He flipped onto his back again, swishing his arm slightly as he closed his eyes, 

“Training exercise gone wrong, the boat was dodgy, our captain was pushing it… outcome equals six out of eight of us dead, one needing a triple amputation… and me.”

He grinned at the sky, and Jen wondered what he was seeing behind his closed eyes, 

“When you start coming on more rescues you’ll see them starting to fuss, worrying about my back,”

She bit her lip, swinging her legs in the water, 

“Did it scare you?”

His snort made the knot in her stomach loosen,

“Oh sure, I was pretty screwed up for --”

Both paused at a bleeping from the lounge, Gordon flipped himself upright and swam towards the edge, 

“There goes my morning swim.”

Jen hummed her agreement as she grabbed her own towel and followed him up to the lounge. 

 

John was already filling the others in on the situation, Jen quickly picked up as a mudslide in Nepal. She smiled as his hologram glanced to her, probably noting her arrival. 

“It’s taken out a wide area of the village, it’ll be all hands on deck to get as many survivors out as possible,”

 

Grandma folded her arms as she caught John’s glance to Jennifer again,

“It sounds like something you could do to have Thunderbird One there for too.”

John’s glance turned slowly to her,

“Well, yeah, if Scott was here I’d say take both ships, there’s such a large area to look for survivors…”

“You have a pilot.”

 

She knew they were all thinking it quietly, none of them quite dared to be the one to allow someone else to fly Scott’s ship. 

Jen looked around, realising all eyes were on her, 

“What, me?”

Shaking her head and backing up, she looked straight to Grandma, 

“I couldn’t.”

 

With a roll of her eyes, Grandma tutted, 

“Jennifer, we all know you are perfectly capable, there’s a reason Jeff designed that ship the way she is. Back in my air force days we didn’t have controls like  _ that _ you know.”

She smiled as Jen looked around herself,

“But you’ve all had the training, more training than me, any of you could fly her!”

 

Kayo hopped down into the lounge, folding her arms as she looked across to Jen,

“Theoretically, yes,” She started, “but Scott would murder any of us that so much as looked at his ship… whereas  _ you _ he’ll probably only slightly maim.”

Jen laughed, not hiding the hysteria from her voice, “You think he’ll let me off because I’m his girlfriend? Have any of you even  _ met _ Scott?”

“Look,” John interrupted, “Can you or can’t you fly Thunderbird One”

 

“Theoretically, in the simulators, yes.”

 

“Do you want to help on this rescue?”

 

“Well, if I’m  _ needed _ and --”

 

“You’ll fly, EOS will stay with you and take over if there’s any problems.”

 

Jen sighed, knowing that she wasn’t left with any room for argument, “Alright then, Thunderbirds are go.”

 

*

 

She couldn’t help her smile as she was lifted into the air, Grandma had been right, the controls were ones she knew by heart even if it were a different machine. She could feel the difference in power, Thunderbird one more of a thoroughbred than any of the jets she had flown. Second by second adjustments demanded her attention until they leveled off to horizontal flight. 

“She’s brilliant.” She stated down to comms to whoever was listening. 

Behind her Kayo laughed, 

“I’m surprised you didn’t try and talk Scott into letting you fly her,”

Jenny twisted back in her seat, 

“I wish I had!” 

 

“Hey,” Kayo sat forward just enough for Jen to hear her voice over the engines, “Listen, I don’t doubt your ability, you proved you’re capable on the earthquake. You’ve not had any of our training though,”

Jen paused, twisting in her seat having set the instruments to auto pilot, 

“Scott would probably murder us all if he knew I was on my way out here,” She agreed, “But I’ve run enough aid missions with Scott to know that these places are dangerous,”

“You’re the rookie here,” Kayo warned. 

She nodded with a small smile, 

“You tell me to jump, I’ll ask how high.”

 

Kayo nodded in satisfaction, 

“Mudslides we work with a buddy system,  _ never _ detach your rope. If John tells you to move you move; he and EOS are our eyes in the sky.”

Jenny nodded solemnly, 

“I’ll be careful, promise.”

Both couldn’t help a smile, each knowing what the other was thinking before Kayo spoke, 

“I don’t want to be the one Scott comes looking for if you get hurt!”

 

“Thunderbird One, come in,”

Jen twisted back in her seat, 

“Thunderbird One receiving.”

John’s smile was weak as he looked up to her, 

“Just a heads up, I’ve patched in the others … you’ve got a call.”

Jen laughed as she adjusted her controls back to manual flight, 

“Put him through Thunderbird Five.”

“F.A.B, patching Scott through to Thunderbird One,”

 

“To … Thunderbird One?”

Scott’s confusion was clear in his voice before his hologram even appeared. Jen couldn’t keep the grin off of her face at his wide eyes, 

“Jen! What are you…”

She could hear the laughter from Thunderbird Two over the comms, his brothers no doubt also watching.

“We needed a pilot, and you’re having so much fun at the office darling!”

He was pinching the bridge of his nose, 

“You’re piloting  _ my _ bird?”

“I could make so many dirty jokes right now,” Gordon muttered.

“Don’t.” Virgil warned. 

 

Jenny couldn’t help laughing out loud as she looked down to the glass below her and the clouds flying past beyond,

“ _ Technically _ ,” She started, “It’s not your bird, you just have priority over piloting her,”

Scott stuttered making her grin more. It took him three attempts before the words made it past his lips, 

“Who’s idea was it?”

 

“Your Grandmothers.”

 

“Ah.”

 

“Yep.”

 

He sighed and Jen knew what was about to come, Scott wouldn’t be Scott if he didn’t fuss. His nature was to worry for those that mattered, he had lost too many people in his life already -- she knew he fussed because he didn’t want to lose any more.

 

She didn’t expect his voice to be quite so quiet the next time he spoke, 

“You be careful with her, you hear? No aerobatics or racing, and watch when you go to land her, especially horizontally, you’re always going faster than you think,”

“No messing, land slow,” She nodded, “Got it.”

In the corner of her eye, John’s hologram popped up, miming that it was just her and Scott on the line, chance to have a private conversation. 

 

“Just be careful out there, yeah? I know we did all that stuff in the Air Force, this is different though and you’ve not trained like we have,”

She knew what he was saying, he trusted her, but he wasn’t there to look after her. 

“Someone says jump and I’ll ask how high,” She repeated, “I promise Scott, I’m not you, I’m not going to do anything risky or stupid or…”

“Yeah yeah,” He muttered, “You’re the sensible one.”

Jen laughed, “Someone has to keep you grounded.”

 

Scott sighed and scratched his head, hesitating before looking to her again,

“Listen,” He started, pausing for a long moment, “I’m telling you because we’ve all been there before -- these kinds of rescues are shit,”

“I know what you’ve seen in the force, but trust me, it even knocked me the first time. If you need a breather, go and take one, everyone will understand, okay?”

She nodded to him, pursing her lips slightly at the seriousness of it all,

“I promise, if it gets too much, I’ll pull out.” 

“Thank you,” He murmured back, “I should be home in the next couple of days,”

Jen smiled, turning her attention back to the tracking system, 

“Okay, I’ve got to go. Love you, see you soon.”

“F.A.B.” Scott smiled. 

Jen took a breath as he hung up, looking at the map, 

“Okay Jen, time to save the day.”

She glanced back at Kayo’s voice at her shoulder, 

“Don’t worry, you were born for this.”

Looking back to her controls, Jen tightened her hold, 

_ Just like getting back on the bike. _


	24. Chapter 24

Gordon grinned as he ran a hand through the mud caked in his hair, he’d already peeled his suit down to his waist as he reached the dirty showers to rinse off. 

Jenny was already squeezing the dirty water from her hair and t-shirt, “So let me get this straight, your Grandma built this shower herself simply because she was fed up of you all traipsing dirt upstairs?”

“Yeah, we blame Gordon and Alan for that one,”

Gordon glared at the person that had joined them, 

“Hey!” 

“Scott!” Jenny laughed, running from the stream of water to him. 

 

Gordon sighed dramatically,

“And here was me thinking we’d have a  _ wonderful _ evening, without someone fussing, and we could joke and take the pi--”

He stopped short and rephrased at his eldest brother’s glare,

“You don’t know how I was going to finish that,”

Scott scoffed and shook his head, 

“I know it included at least one profanity.”

Gordon feigned hurt as he threw his head back under the water,

“Oh the shame!” 

“Shut up.” Virgil uttered as he splashed water at him. 

 

Scott looked down and raised an eyebrow at Jenny as he tugged at his now damp shirt, 

“I’m going to have to have a shower now too,”

She went to shrug at him, smiling sweetly, 

“You did surprise me.”

He nodded, 

“That’s true… and speaking of surprises,”

In one swift move he had hoisted her up and over his shoulder in a fireman's lift. Jen squealed and thumped his back,

“Scott! Put me down!” 

He chuckled as he shook his head, 

“Oh Jen, this is just the start for stealing Thunderbird One on me.”

“No!” she yelled as Scott turned to leave, “Guys,  _ help _ ?”

Both brothers shook their heads, each smirking as Kayo and Alan joined them.

“Kayo!?” Jen pleaded.

Even she held up her hands, 

“I don’t get involved in what you two do in your spare time.”

 

Gordon singgered as he rinsed out his hair, peeling his suit off the rest of the way, 

“How bad do you think he’ll get her?”

Virgil grabbed a towel from the pile to rub his hair dry, 

“He won’t, it’s all an act because that’s what we expect from him.”

Alan was struggling out of his suit, 

“I don’t get it though, Scott lets me pilot her sometimes,”

“Yeah,” Kayo nodded, “ _ Sometimes _ , and never on an actual rescue.”

Shaking his hair out of his eyes, Virgil reached out to the sleeve of Alan’s suit, tugging it down his arm for him,

“You only ever go around the island, we all know how different it is flying into a danger zone.”

“It’s not just that though,” Gordon started, kicking his own suit back to the wall as he turned the stream of water off, “Even in the forces you don’t see the kind of stuff we see, that’s going to be a shock to the system for her.”

Virgil nodded in agreement, 

“Exactly, but Jen’s made of strong stuff, I’m sure she’ll stick it out.”

 

*

Scott smiled as he climbed into the bed, pulling the sheets up behind him as he twisted onto his side, 

“Better for a shower?”

Jen’s eyes flicked open, watching him for a second before smiling tiredly, 

“Much, thank you.”

He reached to her arm, 

“Tell me, how it was?”

She shrugged at him, pulling a face as she sighed, 

“It sounds wrong if I say good, but you’ll worry if I say shit.”

 

He smiled, nodding slowly. It was a predicament he had found himself in plenty of times in the early days. 

“It gets easier,” He murmured, “I always used to tell Dad that it was all good, and we’d done a good job--”

“But it still haunts you that you could have done more,” She cut him off, “If we’d have got there sooner, and all that.”

Scott pulled her into him, kissing her hair, 

“Don’t torture yourself with it, that’s how I got myself into all that trouble… please Jen? You turned up, you did everything you could,”

She nestled into him, sighing as she closed her eyes, 

“Yeah, I’m just exhausted and overthinking it all,”

His snort didn’t surprise her,

“You always overthink things when you’re tired.”

“Mmm.” She hummed back. 

 

Gently, he nudged her off of him, 

“Let me go and get a drink,”

“ ‘Kay,” She sighed, “Leave the light on tonight?”

“Of course,” He leant over to kiss her hair, “I promise I won’t be long.”

 

*

Scott smiled as he reached the kitchen, the area bathed in a soft blue glow from the hologram in its centre. Virgil was sat on the counter, jar in one hand, fork in another.

“Scott,” John sighed, “Please tell our little brother eating girkins straight from the jar is disgusting.”

Scott nodded in agreement before shaking his head, 

“I really don’t get how you can eat those,” 

He was grateful that Virgil at least had the decency to finish his mouthful before waving the fork at him,

“I’m replenishing my blood sugar and salt levels.”

“You say that every time,” Scott shook his head as he turned to the fridge, taking out two bottles of water, “Shouldn’t you be in bed?”

He knew his brother must be planning to head that way, t-shirt and lounge pants weren’t his favoured attire, and he hadn’t taken the time after his shower to restyle his hair.

“Once I’ve eaten.” Virgil nodded back to the jar in his hand. 

 

He leant back on the other counter, glancing to John, 

“Seriously, how was it?”

John was leant back, arms folded across his chest, suit collar unzipped from around his neck. It seemed everyone was winding down for the night. 

“Not the worst,” Virgil answered, his voice dropping to a distant tone “Definitely not the worst.”

John nodded in agreement, 

“Jen handled it well, she had a couple of tough ones but she persevered,”

Scott dropped his gaze, folding his arms as he took in a breath, 

“Any really bad ones?”

He wasn’t sure he wanted to know, but his head told him to ask for her sake. 

“That little girl got her,” Virgil murmured, eyes unfocused as he watched the floor, “Couldda only been six or seven, pulled from her mom’s arms… the mother didn’t make it.”

Scott felt his face twist as he looked back up to his middle brother, knowing better than to ask the question. Virgil snapped back and shook his head, 

“She was gone when Kayo and Jen got there, couldn’t have done anything more.”

 

“Mudslides are shit,” Scott sighed, rubbing his face, “Sorry I wasn’t there,”

He knew that his brothers didn’t mean any resentment as they smirked,

“Someone has to go and play hotshot businessman,”

“Yep,” John agreed, “And I’d rather you than us.”

Scott rolled his eyes, 

“Geez, thanks.”

 

He took the two bottles of water and looked between the pair, 

“You should both be getting some sleep.”

“Yes, Scott.” They chorused as if they were little kids again.

Shaking his head he pushed off from the counter, pausing to look back at them again,

“You really think she--”

“Jen is made to be part of IR.” Virgil told him with a nod. 

“She did as good as any of us could have done,” John agreed, “And hey, she’s not even stupidly reckless, you might be able to go and do business full time.” 

Scott shook his head as his middle finger twitched, 

“Good night little brothers.”

“Night!” Both called after him, sniggering as he went. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a filling in chapter but I promise more exciting stuff is to come!


	25. Chapter 25

Kayo looked up at the bright red front of the building, rolling her shoulders back and taking a breath before stepping inside out of the rain. It was a calculated risk, but John had insisted she took a break from the relief efforts for the hurricane, and she couldn’t help spotting the group of GDF personnel that had headed in before her. 

She spotted him straight away, half perched on the end of a booth with six others. Their eyes caught for a moment, his lighting up with realisation triggering a smile in hers. 

 

Taking a stool at the counter, she stretched her arms forward. She couldn’t say it was a  _ nice _ diner, but the boys had told her the coffee was hot and the food sweet, at that moment it was all she could ask for. 

“Coffee love?” The waitress asked, “On the house of course for those helping with the aid,”

She smiled and nodded, 

“Please, and the biggest fry-up you can muster if you don’t mind?”

The woman nodded with a wink, 

“Comin’ right up.”

 

“Another fry-up, sugar?”

His hand was warm through the soaked material of her uniform, and she certainly wasn’t complaining about the way his arm wrapped lightly around her shoulders,

“Probably will be better than yours,” She smirked up to him, “Nothing like a good ol’ greasy spoon,”

He laughed once as he took the stool next to her, twisting around to lean on the counter,

“I’ll bring you around to what a proper fry-up tastes like yet.”

 

She reached her hand out to him, 

“How are you doing?”

She wasn’t sure herself if she meant in relation to the ongoing situation outside, or rather in general, but he seemed content to answer either way,

“Well I was pretty good when we were on base, I’d been promised this date with a beautiful woman you know? Then we get a call through because International Rescue couldn’t attend, and suddenly here she is…”

She sat back, stirring sugar into her coffee as she sighed, 

“We’ve had our own storm on the island, the weather was too dangerous to even try and take off in,” At the frown on his face she grinned, “It’s not always paradise on our island.”

“I bet it’s always paradise when you’re there.”

Ducking her head she uttered, 

“Flirt.”

He seemed completely calm as he shrugged, 

“I try.”

 

Over the course of the last two days, she was sure her heart hadn’t been as loud as it was in that moment. Pursing her lips she took a deep breath, 

“I’m due a week off after this, think you could get some leave?”

He shrugged, seemingly pretending to think about it, 

“I’ll sure try.”

“Hey Grant!” Someone called him, “Quit flirtin’ and come on!”

Kayo glanced back, her heart sinking at the group stood at the door to leave. When he waved them off with a promise to join them later, she raised an eyebrow, 

“Shouldn’t you stay with your team?”

He looked back to her with a shake of his head, 

“We were arranging a break to catch up?”

“As soon as you’re free,” She agreed. 

 

“Well--” He started, glancing up as the door slammed open. Kayo turned as he bit his lip, sighing herself as she squeezed his hand. Time apparently wasn’t on their side as Gordon plonked himself on the stool at Kayo’s other side with a huff. 

“I’ll call you.” Grant murmured, standing from the stool, “Stay safe.”

“And you.” She murmured, glancing after him as he left. 

 

Turning back, she began to pick at her dinner. She raised an eyebrow at Gordon, 

“What’s up?”

He finished downing his orange juice, slamming the glass down on the counter and wiping his mouth on his sleeve before sighing, 

“We’re all royally pissed at Scott.”

Kayo gave a small nod, slightly unsurprised by the statement. The oldest brother had been being careless for a few hours, pushing himself into the most risky of areas despite orders to go elsewhere. It had only been a matter of time before someone snapped. 

She took a swig of coffee before looking to him, 

“Any reason in particular?”

“The idiot almost went over a river bank… after a dog of all things! No safety harness, the bank was crumbling away, the wind out there is blowing even  _ Virgil _ about…”

He sighed and took another swig of juice. Kayo shook her head, knowing exactly why the incident had hit the brothers close to home. She was surprised Scott himself hadn’t realised, he himself had been listening to the comms the day their mother went over the cliff in the storm. 

“I’ll give him hell when we get home.”

Gordon snorted into his glass, 

“Won’t we all.”

 

He ran a hand through his sodden hair, 

“Fit boyfriend by the way,”

She shook her head, draining the last of her coffee,

“You dare say anything, I’ll murder you in your sleep.”

His smile was too sweet as he gave her his puppy dog eyes, 

“Darling sister, I wouldn’t dare.”

She glanced over her shoulder as Gordon looked back to the door again, 

“Scottish though, that’s unexpected,”

It didn’t take her a moment to reply, 

“Just like a  _ Lady _ is unexpected for you.” 

 

Her grin was clear as he spluttered on his drink, beating his chest to clear the fluid. She knew he wouldn’t talk about it, the change of subject when he spoke was entirely expected, 

“Poor Jen’s had a time of it,”

Kayo shrugged, 

“It’s the life she’s choosing, the last couple of weeks will have made her realise what she’s coming to.”

Gordon sniggered, 

“I’ll have to try harder to put her off then, won’t I?”

“Don’t,” Kayo warned, “She’s nice, I’m looking forward to her company.”

“Maybe we should let her murder Scott.” Gordon murmured absentmindedly.

Kayo raised an eyebrow, 

“Now there’s an idea.”

 

Both straightened at the buzzing of their comms,

“John?” Kayo answered,

He glanced up to them, 

“GDF is happy with finishing off here, sent us off duty.”

Gordon groaned, flopping forward against the counter, 

“You mean we can sleep?”

Kayo laughed softly, 

“Once we’re on Two.”

John glanced back to them,

“Kay, you couldn’t fly back with Scott could you? Jen wants to fly on Two and Scott needs watching so that doesn’t do anything  _ stupid _ .”

“F.A.B.” Kayo nodded, reaching into her zip pocket and fishing out some cash to leave on the counter, “On our way now.”

“F.A.B.”


	26. Chapter 26

 

Jen shook her head as she stepped out of the elevator with Virgil to the main villa, 

“Seriously, is he always so much of an idiot on rescues?”

Virgil shrugged, 

“Only most of the time, today was an especially idiotic move on his part.”

She nodded silently, knowing how close to home the situation must have been for them all. It was all she could do to simply not go and confront him in the disaster zone. 

“I’ll murder him,” She uttered, holding back to let Virgil climb the stairs first, “I really will.”

He paused mid step, twisting to look back at her, 

“You’d save the rest of us a job.”

She shook her head, not quite able to explain why she was so angry, 

“He has to be this hero, but at the same time he’s just an… ugh!” 

Throwing her arms out in exasperation she sighed, 

“He makes me so cross!”

Virgil smiled knowingly as he reached the top of the stairs, 

“Well, if you need to vent about him, my door’s always open.”

Smiling her appreciation, Jen nodded, 

“Thanks, I appreciate it.”

 

*

The heat of the shower had only partially calmed her, the thought of what Scott had done kept flitting into her mind though. Even when they had been in the air force he had gone on and on about how important it was for him to look after his family. She couldn’t understand how he could then put himself at risk right in front of them. 

Combing through her hair, she sighed, 

_ You heard the radio Jen, he was silent for ages.  _

Her heart lurched as she recalled her fear as the radio silence had stretched on. 

_ What if something had happened to him?  _

A lump caught in her throat as she set the comb down on the dresser and looked up to the mirror,

_ What if he’d abandoned you? He  _ knows _ that I can’t deal with … _ She cut off her thought and stood, wrapping her arms around herself as she headed out to the balcony. 

 

“He knows,” she whispered to herself as she leant on the railing, “Nobody hangs around for you Jen, is he going to be just the same?” 

She snorted at herself, shaking her head as the clouds covered the moon leaving her only light coming from the bedroom, 

“Of course not, he’s the great Scott Tracy! He could have any girl he wanted, why would he have stupid, broken me?”

 

“Jen?” A call came from the bedroom, “Hey, sorry I’m so late back,”

She scoffed as she slid the door closed behind her, 

“I’m lucky you’re back at all,” She sniped, “Do you know what a idiot move that was?”

His shoulders sunk under his hoodie as he stepped towards her, she assumed he had showered down in the hangars. As he reached out to her, she stepped back shaking her head, 

“Don’t.”

 

"Hey, it's okay,” He gestured to himself, following her move back, “Look at me, I'm fine."

He reached out to touch her shoulder, 

“Jen, I’m sorry if I scared you,”

She pushed him back, stepping away with a look of disgust,

"Don't you  _ dare _ pin this on me being scared," she spat, "Going radio silent in a situation like that was an asshole move Scott!” 

She again thought of his entire family, “Not just on your brothers -- who by the way were just trying to look out for you, but on me, and your grandmother stuck here at home?"

He sighed, shaking his head at her, 

“Jen I don't want to argue tonight, I'm exhausted.”

 

“No.” She stated, "We are discussing this now, Scott."

"I'm exhausted can't we talk about it in the morning?"

"No!" She snapped, "Because your brothers will yell at you tomorrow because they were scared,"

"And you're yelling at me now for exactly the same reason!" He sighed and shook his head, "I'm going to bed Jen."

"Scott Carpenter Tracy,” Her own shout surprised her, “Walk away and I'm leaving this island and not coming back!”

 

Both knew it was an empty threat, but it drew Scott back anyway. 

"Really?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Jen shook her head, jabbing a nail into his chest, 

“You might not realise it, but I thought I'd lost you today. You probably thought you were just being an asshole to your brothers. On a good day that's a shit move to pull, risking your life on a crumbling river bank just like your mom did before she died,” 

She knew her point was a harsh one, but it was the truth. 

“But you know... you know my problems, my fears. Yet you still left me wondering for twelve minutes whether you were dead or alive. Wondering if I'd have to go through being abandoned all over again.”

Swallowing hard, she blinked back the tears, 

“You know, sometimes I wonder if you’re just with me for a laugh.”

“What?” His eyes widened, “Jen, no, I--”

“What?” She asked, spreading her arms, “You love me? Well then prove it Scott, because today made me feel like you didn’t care at all.”

 

He sunk down onto the bed, his face torn, 

“Jen, I didn’t mean… I just thought I was--”

“You were being a hero.” She nodded.

He went to stand, “But--” 

“There isn’t any buts Scott!” She yelled, “You did a stupid thing! You  _ promised _ me you’d be safe.”

“Jen, I--”

She shook her head, turning to the door, “I don’t want to hear it.”

 

It was only a few steps down the hallway, but the walk was enough time for the tears to finally escape. When the door she had knocked on opened, she didn’t stop until she hit the bed and had buried her face in a pillow. 

“Jen?”

She sniffed, lifting her head slightly to wipe at her cheeks, 

“Sorry,”

He sat on the bed next to her, nudging her slightly, 

“No, it’s okay, I said before that my door’s always open.”

 

She rolled onto her back, 

“He’s an idiot. I hate him.”

A hum was all the reply she got as the middle brother sat next to her. 

“Sometimes I wonder what the hell I’m doing with him,”

“Hey,” Virgil sighed, “He does love you Jen, more than you could realise.”

‘It doesn’t feel like it.”

Virgil laughed softly, 

“It will tomorrow,” He murmured, “Trust me, I know Scott.”

“Mm.” She sighed, the sniffles subsiding as her eyes slipped closed.

 

Virgil slipped out from next to her, 

“I’ll go and get you a drink.”

It was only in his head that he added,  _ And have a few choice words with my brother _ . 


	27. Chapter 27

Virgil tutted as he stepped into the office, snatching the glass from the desk before Scott could pour into it,

“You do  _ not _ need that.”

Scott scoffed, flopping back in the leather seat, 

“Allow me one pleasure in life now that everybody hates me.”

“Don’t be so over dramatic,” He scolded, turning to replace the glass back in the cabinet. 

Scott huffed, 

“What do you want Virgil?”

“An explanation of why your girlfriend has cried herself to sleep on my bed would be nice,”

“Because I’m a twat.”

Virgil shrugged, pretending to think about it for a moment, 

“Well I wouldn’t quite go that far, you do have your moments though.”

 

He could see the self hatred in Scott’s face, the way his eyebrows got just that bit more closer together, his lips curling inwards. It was half the battle won if he was hating himself for the right reasons, but something about the state Jenny had been in had him wondering if he was facing an uphill battle. 

“I thought I was just doing a good deed,” Scott murmured, “But nobody’s done anything but yell at me since I saved the little guy,”

_ Definitely an uphill battle _ , Virgil thought.

“Okay look,” He started, taking the seat facing Scott, “Yes, saving the dog was a good thing, I think any of us would have done the same,”

Scott looked up, giving him a slow blink before raising an eyebrow, 

“I sense a but?”

“But,” Virgil continued, “You had no safety equipment Scott. We have harnesses and ropes for a reason, you knew that river bank was crumbling, John had told you a million times. Yet, you still ignored him and went ahead anyway, going radio silent in the process… do you know what that did to us?”

 

The fact that Scott seemed to shrink in his seat answered Virgil’s question alone. He didn’t need to hear the quiet response, 

“You were thinking of when Mom went over…”

“Exactly!” Virgil snapped, “So yes, we’re pissed at you because we were fucking scared that fate is out to get whoever it can in our family, and you seemed willing to step into its path.”

He sat back again in his seat as Scott bought his knees up to rest his chin on them. From where Virgil was sitting his oldest brother looked every part the scolded child. 

“I’m sorry,” Scott whispered, “I just acted, I didn’t really think about what I was doing.”

 

_ The root of all our problems _ , Virgil sighed to himself, “You never do think Scott, you’re too much action and not enough thought behind it. We’ve all been on at you for years about it but you can’t just help yourself,”

Scott ducked his head against his knees, hiding his face as he groaned, 

“I’m a fucking idiot,”

This time Virgil didn’t need to think about an answer, 

“That I would somewhat agree with, an explanation would be useful though.”

 

Scott sighed shaking his head against his knees before finally looking up, 

“Did Jen ever tell you about her parents?”

Virgil sat forward, remembering the subject had been tetchy when he had asked Jen about her family. 

“I got the impression they weren’t close,” He nodded, “Why?”

He watched Scott rest his chin on his knees, chewing his lip for a moment before starting, 

“It … they didn’t care about her. The way she describes it is that she was just a ticked box to them -- they had her, and raised her, but the emotional support was non-existent.”

Virgil had had enough practise at putting two and two together, and enough medical experience to be able to risk a guess. As the thought came into his head though, another joined it,

“Your girlfriend has abandonment issues and you practically threw yourself into a river!” 

Scott winced at the yell, biting his lip again. 

 

“Well that explains everything,” Virgil rolled his eyes, the anger suddenly coming thick and fast, “Do you ever actually just  _ think _ ?”

Scott opened his mouth, but Virgil wasn’t ready for the excuses he knew would come,

“No Scott, you need to start fucking thinking about what you’re doing. It’s one thing to scare your family, we expect this kind of shit from you,” He threw his arm towards the door, “Doing that when you  _ know _ Jen is listening in though? When you  _ know _ that she struggles? God no wonder she’s wondering if you actually love her!”

Scott was quick to jump up at that, 

“I  _ do _ love her! I truly do, more than I ever realised I could love someone,”

“Then act like it!” Virgil snapped, “Because scaring her to death that you’re not coming back doesn’t sound like something you’d do when you’re in love.”

 

Scott’s voice was quiet as he sat back again, 

“I thought she was okay, she said she’d had therapy… it never seemed to bother her in--”

“In the airforce?” Virgil asked with a scoff, “Oh yeah, because that’s exactly the same! You get orders, you carry them out without  _ having _ to think, job’s a good’n.”

“No!” Scott shook his head, glancing away as he swallowed, “I don’t mean like that… well I guess that’s partly it, but we talked, before we actually got together so I knew about it all.”

“And?” Virgil folded his arms, not seeing where Scott’s point was going.

“I wanted to go slow, take things steady for a while, gain her trust. She just threw everything right into it though... I don’t mean she was over eager or anything, but she was always just…”

He hesitated, not quite sure how to word what he was trying to get across. To him, Jen had always been only describable as  _ Jen _ \-- the girl who had quietly followed orders whilst giving him a sideways glance, whose confidence had grown the more he had interacted with her. She had never treated him as  _ the _ Scott Tracy, but rather as just another comrade. Even her self esteem had flourished as he coaxed her out of the shell she seemed to have built around herself. 

 

“She trusted you.” Virgil stated with a shrug, “Is that what you’re saying? Because you’ve bloody well fucked that up.”

Scott nodded, “How do I fix it?”

He looked up disappointedly as Virgil snorted, knowing that it wasn’t his brothers job to fix his problems. After all the yelling and shouting though, Virgil seemed willing to offer an olive branch, 

“You grovel.”

 

“Where is he?” A shout came through from the lounge, “I’m going to murder him.”

Virgil looked back to Scott, 

“To everyone.”

Scott stood as the door slammed open, not even getting chance to speak before John was across the room at at his throat.

“You absolute arsehole!” John snapped, his face almost as red as his hair, “Did you have  _ any _ idea what was going through my head? You ignored my hails for twelve fucking minutes!”

“I’m sorry!” Scott yelled above him, reaching his hands up to John’s wrists, “I know, I’m an idiot.”

John scoffed, “Oh you’re way more than an idiot, you’re a selfish bas--”

“John.” Virgil cautioned, “He knows.”

“I know, John,” Scott pleaded, “Okay? I know I was a selfish idiot, I didn’t think and that was stupid of me.”

He breathed as John’s grip on his collar loosened, “I’m sorry I put you through that, I feel sick at myself! I  _ never _ meant to hurt you like that.”

John pushed him back into the chair, 

“Well you’d best not fucking do it again.”

Scott didn’t move from the seat as the door slammed closed again. He sighed and rubbed his face with his hand, 

“Go and take my room Virg, I’ll sleep down here tonight.”

Virgil wanted to give him some snide remark, but chose not to as he noted just how exhausted Scott looked.

“Night.”


	28. Chapter 28

Jen grunted with effort as she swung another pebble into the sea, the waters still a crystal red with the rising morning sun. She had been out as soon as the clouds had cleared, looking for something to let out her frustration … or was it anger? The truth was, there were so many things she was feeling the lines between each had blurred. 

_ I didn’t even mean half of that stuff I said _ , She thought watching another pebble sink. Her shoulders mimicked the action as she sighed, shaking her head, 

“Where did that even come from, you stupid girl.”

 

“Stress, tiredness, frustration,” 

She turned back, raising an eyebrow as Scott walked down the sand, hands in pockets. 

“What do you want?” She uttered, bending to pick up another stone from the pile, feeling the weight in her hand before swinging it out to the ocean. 

His sigh was audible as he stopped next to her, looking out to where the sone skimmed along the surface of the ocean, 

“I came to apologise,” He stated, “I was…” He trailed off, sighing again, “Jen, please?”

She stopped swinging the pebbles, straightening but not turning to face him. 

Scott swallowed, scuffing his heel in the sand, 

“You were right last night, I was an arsehole, and a twat and… I should have just  _ thought _ .”

He reached out to her, begging as he apologised, “Please Jen? I’m  _ sorry _ .”

 

She snorted, flipping a stone over in her hands, 

“Yeah, well me too.”

It fell to the floor with a quiet thud as she took a deep breath and looked to him, 

“I shouldn’t have snapped at you,”

He was quick to shake his head, reaching out to her arm, 

“No, you were ri--”

Jen shook her head, 

“I was being irrational,”

“Jen, you--” He tried to cut her off again. Jen sighed and turned to snap at him, 

“ _ Listen _ !”

He bit his lip and stuffed his hands back in his pockets, 

“Sorry.”

“I got the idea in my head that you were putting yourself in danger on purpose, that you were planning on abandoning me,” She wrapped her arms around herself, “And I’m an idiot for thinking that and then taking it out on you. You were right, you scared me.”

 

Scott felt his heart crack as she ducked her head, starting to truly realise just what he had done to her. He reached out to her, holding her shoulders until she finally looked up to him, 

“Jen, I am  _ so, so _ sorry. I’m an idiot, okay? I realise what an idiot I was. I’ve hurt all of you and I  _ never _ wanted to do that. If I had just talked, let you all into what was going on...”

He paused to move one hand to her cheek, brushing away a tear, 

“Hey,” He murmured, “I’m sorry, Jen I never wanted to upset you like this.”

She sniffed, pulling back to wipe her own tears away, 

“Sorry, I’m just being stupid,”

“No,” He cut in, “No, because I didn’t scare you, I  _ terrified  _ you.”

He crouched, holding her shoulders again and looking up to her. She was hiding her face, he knew the look as she swiped at her eyes, she didn’t want to come across as silly in front of him. It didn’t matter to him though, he wanted to get through to her and make it right.

 

“I swear,” He murmured just loud enough for her to hear, “I’m gonna work on this Jen, okay? I’m going to be more careful, stop trying to be the hero all the time,”

She sniffed and looked to him raising an eyebrow slightly, no doubt in suspicion, 

“Really?”

He nodded quickly, 

“Yes! I can’t say I’ll be perfect straight away, and I’ll probably need you and the guys to yell at me one hell of a lot more,” 

This coaxed a small smile from her, and she pulled him up to stand straight. She held his hands tightly as he continued, 

“ _ You _ are part of my family,” He continued, his voice softer as he watched her, “I  _ love _ you Jen, I don’t know what I would do without you now and I  _ never _ want to hurt you like this  _ ever _ again.”

 

Her lip trembled, she looked away, taking a deep breath as fresh tears over flowed onto her cheeks. She shook her head, furiously swiping her tears away, 

“Sorry,” She whispered, “I’m being stupid now, overreacting,”

“Can you forgive me?” Scott murmured, his eyes pleading as she looked up to him.

She laughed through a sob, nodding, “Of course, you idiot.”

Taking a breath, she shook her head again. The tears just wouldn’t stop coming, flooding her eyes and tracking down her cheeks. 

“Hey,” He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close, “Come on now, it’s okay,”

She shook her head against his chest, 

“I’m being silly.”

 

Scott kissed her hair, rubbing her back soothingly. He knew what had triggered all the arguing, what she had been so afraid of. Leaving her all night hadn’t helped matters either,

“I bet you didn’t sleep well last night?”

She sniffed and sighed, “Not really, it was too cloudy for any moonlight,”

Scott hummed quietly in agreement, 

“Virg might not have a lamp in his room, but the main lights are dimmable,”

Jen laughed softly, 

“ _ Now _ you tell me.”

Scott smiled, wiping away the stray tears as he nodded, 

“I don’t imagine you’ll need to worry about that in future though.”

 

He paused as she turned away, tugging on his hand to guide him along the beach. When he followed, she slowed, letting him take her under his arm.  The change in her mood was palpable as they walked, 

“It feels like forever since we were in London,”

Scott’s shoulders sunk as he remembered it would only be a short while longer before Jen had to return to the air base. He thought through what they had done in their time, 

“Well really, it is,” He pointed out, “We went to New York, then you stole my ship, and we’ve probably had about  twenty rescues in the last couple of weeks,” He squeezed her hand, “The guys have said they’re looking forward to having you here full time.”

Her cheeks coloured a soft pink, 

“Is that because of  _ me _ or  _ you _ ?”

Scott laughed, 

“That might be a fifty-fifty.”

 

He guided her up to the rocks the curled around the sand, seemingly sheltering it from the rest of the island. He’d often found his way there after a long morning jog, taking a break to watch the sunrise if he was early enough.

Jen sat in front of him, placing herself between his legs and leaning back into his chest, resting her head on his shoulder as they both looked out to the glistening water. He rested his hands over hers on her stomach, wishing that they would never have to leave the spot. 

“What’s the plan when you get home?”

Her sigh was as audible as his as she played with his fingers. They couldn’t put the discussion off forever, he had tried to approach her about it before their last call had come in but time had apparently not been in his favour.

“I’ll have a day to clean, pack, and then it’s off to the Greek isles,”

He couldn’t help but smile as he leant around her, raising an eyebrow in question, “Tell me which one?”

 

She laughed at his face, all big eyes and soft looks that she would expect from his younger brothers. 

“You’ll get me discharged you will,” She tutted, leaning back to kiss him briefly, “Anafi, if you’re ever in the area. We’ll be doing test flights with some new engines and spotting equipment. I think we’ll be keeping a close eye on things in Bulgaria with these talks going on,”

She didn’t need to feel him tense behind her to know that his thoughts had turned. His sigh indicated he wasn’t thinking of the lightheartedness of it all, but of the very real risk of flying a Global Air Force jet in that part of the world. 

“I learnt from the best,” She murmured, twisting in his lap, “You should know that.”

His smile wasn’t the suave one she knew and loved, it was tight and tired. If she had a choice she knew she’d never leave his arms again.

“Duty calls,” She whispered, “I’ll be back before you know it.”

His look softened, and she knew that he was reminding himself of all they had to come.

“Eight months?”

“Eight months,” She nodded, “Then forever.”

 

He swallowed and nuzzled the dip of her neck, his arms tightening around her waist. It wasn’t an option for her to stay, he knew he had to let her go. His mind had already run away with the worries of what could happen when she left, taking realities and twisting them to nightmares. He didn’t think he could ever have peace of mind when someone he loved wasn’t under his wing. 

“Hey,”

Her hand was in his hair as she drew his attention back to the slight curve of her soft lips. He didn’t move from where he had rested his chin on her shoulder, not wanting to admit the he didn’t want to let her go. 

“Scott,” She sighed, leaning into him, “I swear, I’ll be fine. I’m not going anywhere dangerous,”

He pulled back, leaning up to kiss her forehead as he screwed his eyes shut. The fingers in his hair rubbed lightly, a slight remedy to the dark thoughts encroaching. 

“I  _ promise _ ,” Jen made him look to her, “I’m going to be back.”

_ Dad said just that _ . He thought to himself, leaning into her again with a shake of his head, “I  _ know _ you will be, it’s just…”

“Your dad,” Jenny murmured.

“Dad.” Scott confirmed quietly. 

She curled closer to him, knowing that there was little comfort or reassurance that she could offer.

“I’ll call as often as I can,”

His smile was weak again as he nodded, 

“I know you will, and I know you’ll be carefuller than I ever am.”

“More careful,” She corrected gently with a smirk.

Scott tutted, 

“Oh behave!”

Jen laughed, standing up and holding out a hand to him, 

“Come on.”

He didn’t argue, taking her hand and happy to be dragged along back up to the villa. She didn’t let him stop as she dragged him through the kitchen where his family was eating, earning more than one knowing look. 

 

It was only when the bedroom door closed did she turn to him,

“I’m going to be gone for eight months, so shouldn’t we start making the most of what time we’ve got left?”

He gently pushed her back, pinning her to the wall. His voice was low and husky as he murmured, 

“I couldn’t agree more.”


	29. Chapter 29

Virgil smiled as Brains joined him at the piano, his fingers not stopping their memorised movements over the keys. The engineer rested his head on Virgil’s shoulder with a soft sigh, 

“Your m-music always seems so calming,”

Virgil chuckled, turning his head to kiss the side of his head, 

“I don’t think it  _ always  _ is.”

“It is t-to me,” Brains murmured. 

Smiling to himself Virgil continued the tune, tilting his head to rest it against Brains’. It was those kinds of days he loved; when maintenance was caught up on, rescues were quiet, and brothers occupied. He could wind down and enjoy the flow of one note into the next. The adrenaline of rescues was something he enjoyed at the time, but the chance to spend time with those he loved was what he enjoyed more. 

 

“Sorry I’ve been gone so much the last couple of weeks,” Virgil murmured below the tones of the music.

Brains shook his head against his shoulder, 

“No, y-you had rescues and everything, that’s n-not you fault,”

Virgil’s fingers stilled over the keys, 

“Really?”

He lifted his head and looked down to Brains, 

“Because Scott’s managed to spend plenty of time with Jen.”

Brains tutted, shaking his head, 

“Their relationship is… different.”

His point was valid, Virgil knew, Jen was born to be out in the field in the same way Scott was. Brains though, Virgil smiled as he looked down and straightened a stray strand of hair, Brains was born to hide away in his lab and design, create, and build. Their relationship was built on those quiet moments, away from prying eyes of brothers. 

“Yeah.”

They sat in companionable silence, just enjoying the company of the other. Brains’ hand stroked up and down Virgil’s thigh, lost deep in thought as he resumed playing softly. 

 

“We should get away,” Brains eventually stated. 

Virgil wondered just how long he had been working himself up to say the four words. He paused  playing again, turning on the bench to face him. Brains pushed his glasses up, nodding decisively, 

“It’s your birthday n-next week, I think we sh-should go just for a w-weekend.”

Virgil smiled, 

“Really?”

Brains nodded again, 

“Yes, I m-mean, if you want? If Lady Penelope agreed, we could leave a p-pod with her inc-case we were n-needed,”

Both turned as the comm beeped with an incoming call, 

“Speak of the devil.” Virgil smirked, “Good morning Lady Penelope!”

Her smile was kind across the room, 

“Or evening,” She corrected gently, “If you were in my time zone.”

“Of c-course,” Brains nodded, “We were just g-going to ask you a favour,”

Her avatar seemed to shift forward in expectation, her eyebrows raised slightly as her smile widened, 

“Oh?”

Virgil shook his head over Brains, willing to take a guess at what track Penny’s brain had gone down. The engineer continued unaware of the look she was sharing with Virgil,

“If w-we were to g-go away for a weekend, would it be p-possible to leave a p-pod with you incase we were n-needed?”

“Why of course!” Penelope exclaimed, “If you wanted you can go to my cottage in the Lakes?”

“That w-would be wonderful th-thank you,” Brains smiled, glancing back to Virgil, “W-we will let you k-know when.”

 

“Can we help you Penny?” Virgil asked.

She nodded, “I know I normally leave this kind of thing until  _ after _ your birthday, Virgil darling, but I’ve had catering companies telling me that they’re already getting extremely busy for the autumn season,”

“Charity events?” Virgil guessed, “Well, I can get Scott to talk to the GDF about cover for an evening and get back to you?”

“That would be wonderful,” She replied, “Do you have any ideas for events?”

 

Virgil looked around as he heard Gordon on the stairs. His younger brother paused as he stepped into the room, before sliding into some sort of relaxation,

“Hey Lady P, events for what?”

She turned towards the sound of his voice, 

“Our Autumn charity events Gordon,”

He leant against the wall, nodding slowly to himself,

“Huh, I was wondering when you were gonna ask about that,”

“Oh?” Penelope raised an eyebrow, “You’d had some thoughts?”

Virgil scoffed, 

“That’ll make a change.”

Gordon ignored his brothers comments and nodded, 

“Yeah, when we were out after the hurricane the other week I was talking to this family in a centre, they said that donating money to charity was great, but it’s the being there on the ground that they feel truly makes a difference,”

Virgil suddenly felt slightly guilty for his comment, nodding in agreement, 

“Yeah, I’ve heard that a few times before too.”

 

“Hmm,” Penny hummed, “So rather than a ball, something actively helping a community?”

Virgil nodded, glancing across to Gordon, “Yeah, we could see if we could get the GDF to cover for a week and go and help with various things?”

Gordon straightened, “Not just that, but we can do other stuff like donating old clothes,”

“I’m not sure who would want some of your clothes,” Penelope chipped in, “But yes, I shall see what I can organise for you all.”

“Hey! I have a perfectly good taste in fashion,” Gordon protested, “It’s as good as my knowledge of marine biology.”

Brains shook his head, “Nothing’s as good as your k-knowledge of m-marine biology,” 

“I’ll put you down for beach cleaning, shall I?” Penny asked, a teasing note in her voice, most likely not expecting for Gordon’s face to light up the way it did. She laughed and shook her head as he grinned at her, 

“I shall see what can be organised for you all,” She told them, “I’ll be in touch.”

Virgil didn’t miss her glance towards Gordon, and how the corner of her lips turned up as she reached to end the call. He raised an eyebrow at his brother, but chose to say nothing. None of them were blind to the tension between the Lady and their brother, but to push would only make Gordon push back. 

_ Things will work in their own time _ . He thought to himself as Gordon sauntered off towards the pool,  _ They usually do _ . 


	30. Chapter 30

It hadn’t been how they had planned their morning to go, a trek out to the lake in what had supposed to be mid summer sun so they could enjoy a picnic and the scenery. Apparently the so called Great British weather had had other plans, leaving one drenched, and the other fretting. 

“I t-told you to pack a c-coat,” Brains repeated as they finally stepped through the door of Penelope’s cottage. 

Virgil looked to him, pulling down Brains’ hood before shaking his sodden hair at him, 

“John said it would be fine.”

Brains frowned at the specks of water on his glasses, shrugging off his coat, 

“John should know how unpredictable the British weather can be.”

Virgil peeled off his sodden shirt, 

“John probably set me up, I’m going for a  _ hot _ bath.”

 

Brains shook his head and headed to the kitchen, taking out a pair of mugs. He was grateful of their time away, but pouring rain hadn’t exactly been his expectation. It was a weekend for Virgil, which to Brains meant relaxing together and having chance for Virgil to paint as he wished. They had both looked forward to the anticipated trek out to the lakes, a chance to get out somewhere that wasn’t the island. 

 

He stirred the milk in the pan, waiting for it to simmer but not boil as he was lost in thoughts. In a hundred years he had never expected to end up where he was, living with the Tracy family, never mind to be dating one of them. The smile that snuck onto his lips wasn’t one he could hide at that thought. He’d never really thought about what the family might have been live, but he knew he had never expected them to be what they were. He never expected Virgil to have any interest in himself. 

Taking the milk from the hob he poured it into the mugs before stirring the cocoa in. 

 

Nudging the bathroom door open with his foot, he set one mug down on the corner of the bath before sitting on the edge. Virgil grinned as he took the mug, 

“Boy you do know how to spoil me,”

Brains shrugged, 

“It’s your birthday w-weekend,”

He swatted Virgil’s wet hand away from his leg, laughing softly as he caught his fingers. Virgil smiled softly as he tilted his head back against the wall, 

“Thank you for all this, honestly I appreciate it more than you know,”

Brains shook his head, 

“I’m just sorry the weather hasn’t been m-more enjoyable,”

Virgil laughed,

“It’s not like you can control that! Besides, it’s no worse than the downpours we get at home.”

Brains hummed thinking about the point, he looked back when Virgil squeezed his hand, 

“It’s just nice to spend time with you, without any of the others being around,”

Brains nodded in agreement, 

“And without having to avoid your G-grandmother's c-cooking!”

Both laughed softly, Brains ducking his head to take a sip of his drink, wincing as he burnt his tongue. 

 

Virgil splashed the water gently, leaning his head back with a sigh. They were quiet for a moment before he felt a light brush of fingers against his shoulder. He looked down and twisted his face at the mottled blue there, 

“That’ll have been from the cave rescue,” He murmured, “It’ll go in a few days.”

Brains didn’t look convinced,

“You r-really ought to be m-more careful.”

Virgil gave him a look, eyebrow raised, eyes disbelieving, 

“Really?  _ I  _ need to be more careful?”

“Yes!” Brains exclaimed, “Y-our job is d-dangerous, and you’ve had so m-many c-close calls,”

“Hey,” Virgil sat up, twisting to set his drink on the soap holder, “You know I do my best. I know it’s not perfect or ideal, but it’s my job and I’ve trained for it. You needn’t worry that something’s gonna happen.”

 

He still looked unconvinced, but his gaze was focused on the mug in his hands, 

“You’ve done so m-much for me, gi-gven m-me so m-much more c-confidence in myself… I--I don’t kn-now what I w-would do if you…”

Virgil sat forward, taking his hands around the mug as he shook his head, 

“You don’t need to worry about that, because that’s not gonna happen. I swear, I’m always going to come home.”

Brains turned, 

“I-is that r-really a p-promise you can keep?”

Virgil shrugged slightly, 

“One I’m going to do my damndest to keep.”

 

Brains huffed, standing to place his mug down on the counter. Virgil leant his head back again, watching as he reached to pull his shirt over his head and kicked off his jeans. He moved over in the bath, reaching an arm out with a soft smile. The water splashed slightly as he joined him in the bath, lying somewhat awkwardly against his side. 

Virgil kissed his hair as Brains rested his head on his shoulder, avoiding the bruise he had earlier pointed out. 

“I n-need you to b-be safe, without you I-I think I w-would be l-lost,”

Virgil shook his head,

“You don’t need me to be happy.”

Brains didn’t have the heart to argue, not when the water was so warm and Virgil’s shoulder so comfortable. 

 


	31. Chapter 31

Kayo smiled, sipping her tea as Jen joined her in the kitchen, 

“D-day huh?”

The older woman smiled sadly as she took some juice from the fridge,

“Yeah,” She sighed, leaning on the counter, “I don’t want to go,”

Kayo nodded sympathetically, 

“I don’t know where the last two months have gone!” 

 

Jen pulled out a stool facing Kayo, 

“Thanks for the lift back this afternoon,”

Kayo waved her hand as she set her mug down, 

“Don’t be daft, it’s not a problem,”

Jen shook her head, 

“I don’t like to leave you all short staffed,”

“Oh you’re not!” Kayo insisted, “It’s not like Virgil and Brains are still off on their mini break, so stop worrying.”

Jen bit her lip, feeling well and truly scolded. She ducked her head and shrugged, 

“Sorry, I know I shouldn’t worry. I normally don’t.”

Kayo nodded understandingly, 

“Yeah, I know what you mean.”

 

Jen raised an eyebrow at Kayo, recognising the softer look in her eye. It felt like forever ago that she had caught her dancing with a man on their big night out. At the time Jen hadn’t thought any more of it, but the look on Kayo’s face had her wondering. 

“Is that why you wanted to come?” Jen gasped, “You’re…” She dropped her voice, leaning across the counter, “...you’re seeing someone?”

She grinned as Kayo bit her lip that time. 

“Tell!” Jen insisted, “Is it that guy from your birthday?”

Kayo’s cheeks were clearly colouring as she ducked her head, giving the slightest nod, 

“Yeah, but please don’t tell the others yet! I… I don’t know where it’s going.”

Jen mimed zipping her lips with a smile, 

“Scouts honour,” She promised, “But you have to tell me  _ everything _ !” 

Both paused at the sound of someone on the stairs. Kayo turned back to Jen, 

“Later!”

They grinned knowingly as the Scott rounded the corner. 

 

He went straight to Jen, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and kissing her hair. She leant back into him with a smile, tilting her head back to look up to him. 

Kayo laughed, shaking her head at the pair, 

“Gosh you’re both clingy this morning,”

Scott smiled across to her,

“One day you’ll understand little sister.”

Kayo didn’t miss Jenny’s smirk as she looked back to her. Scott, however, was too preoccupied with kissing her neck to notice. 

“I don’t think it’s clinginess,” Kayo commented as Jen tilted her head away from Scott's, “He's just incredibly possessive,”

Jen laughed with a nod, about to speak before Scott looked up, 

“I prefer to look at it as making it clear to others we are in a committed relationship.”

Raising her eyebrows, Kayo looked to where Scott had been kissing Jen’s neck, 

“And leaving  _ that _ on her neck is the best way to go about that?”

“What!?” Jen’s head snapped up, her hand going to the spot that was already darkening, “If that marks I am going to  _ murder _ you!”

Kayo nodded, pursing her lips, 

“I can’t say I have much experience, but I think that’s going to mark.”

Jen stood, turning on Scott with a glare, 

“You ba-- I have to go to  _ work _ … Scott!”

Kayo shook her head in a failed warning as Scott’s smirk turned to an outright grin. She could appreciate Jen’s anger as she continued to yell, 

“Do you  _ ever _ think? I know you said you were going to start to but apparently I was foolish to believe that,” 

She sighed, dumping her glass in the sink and turning to the doors, 

“Kayo was right, you’re fucking possessive, but I’m not something to be owned.”

 

“Fuck,” Scott cursed as she stormed out towards the pool, “I didn’t…”

“Think?” Kayo offered, taking a sip of her tea, “Jen did just say that,”

He sunk down in the seat Jen had occupied, “No, I didn’t expect her to… we always used to laugh about that kind of thing when I was in the force with them.”

Scratching his head he groaned in confusion,

“She never gets this wound up about it,”

Standing up he turned towards the door, 

“I’m going to talk to her.”

“Good luck with that.” Kayo said, mostly to herself, as he headed off after her. 

 

“Jen!” Scott called as he vaulted over a fallen tree branch, able to see her just ahead of him, “Hey, please?”

“Why?” She called back to him, not slowing, “Give me one good reason why I should stop and listen to you?”

Scott reached out, his fingers brushing her arm, 

“Because I didn’t want to upset you!” He snapped, pulling her to a stop, “Jen, _listen_.”

She turned to face him, cheeks streaked with tears as she bit her lip. Scott sighed, holding her shoulders,

“You were right, I didn’t think. Okay? I assumed that it was still something that you guys would have a laugh about when you got back.”

 

Her shoulders sunk as she swished her hair back, looking away with the movement as she took a breath,

“No, I’m being stupid,” She sighed, “Sorry, I shouldn’t have overreacted.”

Looking up to him she shrugged,

“You’re right, I’m a big girl, I can take the jibes when I go back.”

“I honestly didn’t intend to upset you,” Scott murmured, “Are you sure you’re okay? You’ve been a bit off this last week or so.”

Jen nodded, squeezing his hands, 

“I overreacted to a few things,” She sighed, with a shake of her head, “I’m just not looking forward to going back, not that that should be an excuse.”

Scott nodded, ignoring her second comment,

“It’s crazy how quickly it’s all gone.”

 

She pulled him back to the fallen tree, hopping up to sit on it. They had hardly had such a chance to just be themselves and relax on the island. The missions of their organisation might have had them as busy as the airforce, but the demand was different, more exhausting. She was grateful that they had at least had most evenings alone together.

“I’m not looking forward to going back to an empty bed,”

Scott snorted, leaning down to rest his head on her shoulder, 

“For what reason is that exactly?”

She scoffed, shaking her head at his comment, 

“You know, not everything is about  _ sex _ ?”

Scott’s grin was wicked as he shrugged, 

“When you’re a hot, red blooded male, I may tend to disagree with that statement.”

 

He shifted, pulling away from her for a moment before getting close again, wrapping his arms around her and burying his head against hers,

“In all honesty though,” He murmured, watching as her eyes flicked upwards to his, “I am going to miss  _ this _ .”

He didn’t need to describe it for her to know what he meant. She couldn’t remember anything that she hadn’t shared with him, and knew that she would no doubt miss that most whilst she was gone. They both would, not just all their worries and fears, but their wishes and hopes. Having the other there was a weight off of both their shoulders. 

“Only ever a phone call away,” Jen smiled back to him.

Scott scoffed, shaking his head, 

“Yeah, at stupid o’clock if we’re both free.”

Jen laughed, shaking her head at him, 

“Don’t be such a pessimist!”

 

He kissed her cheek, 

“I’m just looking forward to when I’ve got you here full time,”

Jen twisted, meeting his lips with hers for the briefest moment, 

“Just a few months.”

“Then the rest of our lives.”


	32. Chapter 32

“So,” Jen started once she and Kayo were cruising above the clouds, “Tell me all about it.”

Kayo didn’t look up from the instruments as she replied, 

“About what?”

Jen rolled her eyes, 

“Tell me about your boyfriend before I turn this jet around and tell the entire family,”

Kayo’s grin was wicked as she looked to Jen, flicking her sunglasses up, 

“I don’t normally respond well to blackmail.”

Jen sat back in her seat, raising an eyebrow in challenge, 

“So throw me out the door.”

 

Kayo laughed, looking back to the controls with a sigh, 

“He’s called Grant, emergency aid response in the GDF,”

Jen grinned, 

“And?”

Kayo shook her head, 

“And what?”

“How long? Have you slept with him? Is he serious?”

Kayo twisted, mouth agape as she shook her head slowly, 

“You know you are  _ worse _ than the boys?”

Jen smiled innocently, 

“I thought us girls were meant to gossip?”

 

Kayo smiled, biting her lip slightly as she sighed. She had to admit it was nice to finally get to share all the details with someone. Jen had been through it all, and no doubt knew exactly what was going on in her head. All too often she had found herself preoccupied with the thought of Grant, distracting her more often than she knew she should allow. 

“He distracts me,” She admitted, “I mean, do you realise how bad that is? When I’m meant to be working security, I can’t get  _ distracted _ .”

 

Jenny laughed, shaking her head. She knew exactly what Kayo meant about the distraction, 

“Yeah, that was a bit of a pain in the ass to start with,” 

She sat back, thinking about how Scott had driven her to distraction, 

“You get used to it, I guess I always told myself to focus on what was important and that I could think about him when I was off duty.”

Kayo didn’t look convinced as she looked across to Jen, raising an eyebrow, 

“Am I smitten then?”

“Oh yeah,” Jen laughed, “One hundred percent.”

Kayo sighed as she looked back to the controls, 

“I suppose I’d best get used to it.”

 

Jen sniggered to herself as she twisted back in her seat. She had never thought of Kayo being lonely, and knew that she would never admit it. Knowing that she had someone in the way that she had Scott, assured her that she didn’t need to worry. 

“It’ll be good for you,” She murmured, “Trust me.”

Kayo paused for a moment before looking back to her, 

“I think you’re probably right.”

 

Taking a breath she looked to Jen, 

“So, we’ve not put you off over the last couple of weeks?”

She shook her head, seeming to hardly think about it before she answered, 

“Hell no.”

Grinning she looked back to Kayo. It was clear she had never been in the Air Force. Perhaps she had once loved her job, designing, fixing, building, but it had become a chore. Politics were changing and she wasn’t sure she could continue to support the work she was meant to be doing. The absence of certain company certainly didn’t help either. 

Despite the endless rescues, and the demands of Tracy Industries in the meantime, her break had still felt like a holiday. Little to no structure to the day, no curfews or alarms, no demands to complete. She would still have her life helping those that she could, but she would have her time to also live her life as she chose. 

“This holiday has been amazing,” She told Kayo, “Even if you think it’s been full of work.”

 

Shaking her head Kayo shrugged, 

“I’m not going to stop you if you enjoyed it.”

Jen looked across to her grinning,

“You just want me back to gang up on the boys.”

“Hell yes!”

Both laughed as they looked back to the controls, knowing that in a few months things would no doubt get must more interesting on the island.

 

***

He smiled as he pushed off of the wall to stand straight, 

“You’re late.”

She tutted with a shake of her head, 

“I’m never late,”

He laughed, holding his arm out to her. Her blouse hung loosely over her frame, but her skinny jeans left little to imagination,

“You look amazing,”

Taking her arm she looked up to him, 

“This kind of perfection takes time.”

 

Laughing softly he shook his head, 

“Miss Kyrano, you get more sassy every time I see you,”

“It comes naturally.”

He hesitated before they began to walk, watching her for a moment. She paused and looked back to him, feeling a heat rise up her cheeks at the way he was looking at her. 

“What?” She asked.

He shook his head before moving to catch up with her, 

“Just taking it in. I’m here, with you, I swear I must be dreamin’,”

Kayo laughed, turning to face him. That time she paused, looking up to him as she held his arms. She had never imagined what kind of man she’d fancy, only ever interested in taking care of herself and her brothers. Now she’d been with him though, had him show a genuine interest in her, she was sure she wouldn’t be without him.

“I think perhaps we both are.”

 

He leant down to kiss her, running his tongue along her lip. She opened her mouth against his, her tongue running along his teeth. The taste of lemon was strong in her mouth, making him smile and pull back slightly,

“Still on the herbal tea huh?”

She raised an eyebrow, 

“I hope you’re not expecting me to give it up for you?”

He shook his head, 

“Never, sugar.”

 

She leant into him as they continued to walk, 

“So, how’s the work treating you?”

He shrugged, 

“Same ol’ really,” 

She looked up to him, 

“You must have some news?”

“Nah,” He sighed, “I thought it’d just be nice to talk about us.”

Kayo smiled to herself, thinking that he was right. They had talked so much about their day-to-day things, they hadn’t really taken chance to properly get to know one another. 

“Well,” She murmured, “If that doesn’t give us enough to talk about over dinner, the film will.”

His grin was cheeky as he winked, 

“That was my hope sweetheart.”


	33. Chapter 33

Gordon grinned across the room as Virgil sat down at the piano with a shake of his head. 

“All’s fair in love and war big brother,”

Virgil looked unconvinced as he looked back to him, 

“No, you just know how to trick me.”

“Start playing!” Gordon demanded as Brains walked in. He gave a smile and a nod to the engineer as he paused, tilting his head to listen to the music. 

 

“Is that--”

Virgil glanced over again with a shake of his head, 

“Don’t ask.”

 

Grandma shook her head at the middle child as she picked up on the tune he was playing. Not that she would say anything, Scott would be down soon enough from his room no doubt moping about Jen not having chance to call him. 

She hadn’t missed the worried look from Kayo as she had walked in, quickly feigning confusion instead. 

 

Taking a seat next to her on the edge of the floor, Ruth nudged her gently, 

“So, how was your weekend away?”

Kayo didn’t look up,

“That was over a week ago now.” She stated.

Ruth shrugged, 

“That doesn’t change the question. I mean, unless you don’t want to tell me about  _ him _ .”

Kayo turned, her eyes widening, 

“Who?”

Laughing to herself, Ruth shook her head, 

“Virgil’s playing classic love songs on a dare from Gordon, yet when you walked in I could have sworn I saw a look of terror from you.”

Kayo knew when there was no point fighting.

 

She sighed, playing with her sleeves as she looked out to the sea. Grandma had been there plenty of times, she’d never spilt news before. It was someone else she knew she could trust with the information.

“Yeah, it was a good weekend. There’s this guy that I’ve been seeing,”

Ruth grinned with a firm nod,

“I hope he’s looking after you?”

Kayo grinned, nodding as she looked across to the older woman, 

“Yeah. He truly is a lovely guy an--”

 

“Oh shut it up!” Scott snapped, cutting her off as he stepped into the lounge, “I am  _ not _ moping.”

Virgil did as his brother requested, shaking his head as he looked to Scott,

“You really are.”

Alan nodded in agreement, 

“Even John would say you were.”

“What’s that?”

Alan grinned at his space-bound brother, 

“Ahh, the only other sane on on this island,”

Gordon held up a finger, 

“Technically he’s not on the island.”

Alan shrugged, 

“That’s a minor technicality.”

 

John raised an eyebrow, looking between his youngest brothers. Alan was yet to get dressed but after a run of back-to-back rescues, he was hardly going to be the one to nag him to do so.

“So what’s going on down there?” He prompted again, able to hear but not see Virgil’s piano music.

Alan sniggered as he looked to Scott,

“Gordon dared Virg to play sickly love songs for Scott.”

He couldn’t help the way his face twisted in disgust as he looked to their oldest brother. Scott was lounged back on the long sofa, arm draped over his face in what could only be a dramatic pose.

“Are you still moping?”

“No!” Scott snapped, all too defensive. 

John snorted with a roll of his eyes,

“Keep telling yourself that.”

“Good to know I have the support of my family.”

 

Alan looked to the hologram, spreading his hands, 

“Do you see what dramatists I have to put up with?”

John shook his head,

“You have a rocket, you know where I am.”

“Ha!” Alan grinned, sticking his tongue out at Gordon. 

Scott shook his head, moving his arm from his face to raise an eyebrow at John,

“You really shouldn’t be encouraging that kind of use of the ships.”

 

John couldn’t help his bark of laughter as he shook his head, 

“Eos, how many times this  _ month _ , has Thunderbird one been launched for purposes other than missions?”

The AI’s reply was immediate,

“One.”

John turned,

“One-- what? But…”

“You failed to take into consideration the time taken up already this month with rescues… prior to which Jennifer was here and providing a suitable distraction for your brother.”

John glared as Scott doubled up on the sofa in a fit of laughter, 

“That’s just this month!” He protested, “What about--”

Eos sounded hardly apologetic as she spoke, 

“I’m afraid we have more pressing issues, Alan is needed.”

“I’m on my way,” The youngest mock saluted, “And hey, I might pop in for some sane talk on my way home!”

John laughed with a shake of his head as he turned back to the readouts. 


	34. Chapter 34

John looked up from his console as the airlock hissed open, pushing himself off to float through the gravity ring. He smiled as he caught himself at the entrance, 

“Hey, thanks for coming up,”

Alan was already clipping his helmet off, 

“It beats having to stop at home and eat Grandma’s cookies! Give me cardboard space food any day,”

John shook his head with a smile, 

“Don’t knock it!”

 

Alan followed him through the gravity ring towards what they deemed as the lounge of the craft. He took a bottle of water, sliding into the seat and clamping his boots to the pad beneath the table to keep himself there. 

“So, what did you want me up here for?”

John slid in opposite him, 

“You used to want to come up here all the time,” 

Alan smiled as he looked around, the sterile whites too plain for his liking, 

“Yeah, I just get so busy with ‘Three--”

“Don’t we all,” John cut him off, knowing the bright colours of the rocket was right up Alan’s street, “We get so dragged in with IR, we forget real life.”

 

Alan looked up to him, mind racing for a moment. It had only been a few weeks since he had spoken with Gordon. He wouldn’t put it past him to have mentioned it to John, the little snitch. 

“What’s that face for?” John asked. 

Looking up he shook his head, 

“Nobody, nothing…”

John shrugged, 

“Alright.”

Curiosity got the better of Alan,

“IR is real life, what do you mean?”

 

John grinned, swigging his water. He’d sworn to Gordon that he wouldn’t let on about the conversation they had apparently had after Kayo’s birthday.

“Well, it is I guess, but there’s life beyond IR,”

He played with the water bottle, 

“I mean, Scott with Jen, Ridley, Gordon’s just about finished his PhD if he ever gets his focus together,”

Alan laughed, 

“Yeah, like that’s ever going to happen!” 

John shrugged, looking across to his littlest brother, 

“He’s passionate about it, just like you are about space,”

He saw Alan’s face turn, taking a moment to think about it. Sitting forward Alan sighed, 

“Did you enjoy college?”

John scoffed, shaking his head, 

“I think I’m hardly the person to ask that question to,”

Alan folded his arms, giving him a look that would rival Scott, 

“Did you though?”

“I enjoyed  _ learning. _ ” John told him, “Less so the social side of things, but that’s just me. If you look at Gordon though, he loved all of it… sure he saw the learning as a bit of a chore but it’s something he’s passionate about,”

Alan let go on his bottle, watching it float for a moment before catching it again, 

“Do you think I could do it?”

 

John smiled, sitting back, 

“Do you  _ want _ to do it?”

“If I may interrupt?”

Both looked up at the camera that joined them,

“Go ahead EOS.”

“College, or university, is seen as a right of passage, it is somewhat compulsory that you attend.”

John laughed, shaking his head, 

“Not quite EOS, but yes, if you want to go Alan, you shouldn’t let anything stop you,”

“But what if--”

“You don’t need anyone to tell you,” John shook his head again, “You are your own person, do what makes you happy.”

Alan leant forward on the table, blowing out a breath as he rested his head on his arms, 

“I just don’t want to let anyone down.”

 

John leant forward, mimicking Alan’s posture. He wished his brother had been older, had understood more, when their father had vanished. It wasn’t something he could change, John knew, but he could at least try and get him to understand,

“Alan, you are probably one of the youngest people to pilot  _ ever _ .”

He sat up, raising an eyebrow at John,

“ _ So _ ?”

John tutted, shaking his head, 

“You’ve already surpassed any achievements any of us ever made,” He shrugged, “Don’t tell Scott but you’re probably the best pilot of us all too. You’re not going to let anyone down.”

He could see Alan wasn’t getting his point, his tossing of the water bottle into the zero gravity continuing as his face remained blank. Sighing he took the bottle from the air in front of Alan’s face, holding it to the table as Alan frowned,

“Hey!”

John raised an eyebrow, 

“I’m trying to give you life long advice here.”

 

Folding his arms, Alan sat forward, 

“I’m listening,”

“You know what Dad said to me before I accepted NASA’s funding for college?”

Alan shrugged, 

“Don’t get drunk every weekend?”

John ignored the joke, continuing anyway, 

“He told me that it had to be what  _ I _ wanted to do. I wasn’t to go into doing stuff for NASA just because that’s what he did,”

Alan frowned, eyebrows creasing as he looked to John, 

“But, I thought Dad loved you and Scott following his footsteps?”

John smiled, nodding, 

“Sure, it thrilled him to have us continuing his legacy, but only because that was what we  _ enjoyed _ , if we hadn’t wanted to go down those routes he’d have supported us just the same.”

 

Alan opening his mouth, his brain taking a minute to think up the words he knew he was trying to say. Eos’ whirr interrupted him though, the childlike voice chiming, 

“John, I have a situation developing.”

He looked across to Alan, 

“Want to come and help on my side of things?”

His gaping mouth turned to a grin as he unclipped himself from the booth, 

“What’s the situation Eos?”

Her cameras followed them as they floated towards the central hub,

“A family of three boating off of the coast of Tarragona have begun to have engine trouble. Emergency services are currently tied up with a problem in one of the shipping lanes and have requested we deal with the situation,”

John looked to his younger brother, 

“What do you say, Alan?”

He caught himself coming to a stop, swiping up the hologlobe and reaching towards the comms he looked to John, 

“Dispatch Virgil and Gordon to the area, see if they can fix it, if not take the family back to dry land?”

John nodded, reaching out to the comm, 

“Sounds like a plan to me,”

“There may be slight issue with that,” Eos interrupted before he could open the comm, “The boat is a Paritet six thousand, the engine a L one one three--”

John looked up,

“Those engines were banned years ago! What the hell is one doing on a family boat?”

Alan looked between John and the camera, 

“Is that boat not a type of hydrofoil?”

John nodded, his face tight, 

“The engine is the same model that blew up on Gordon. Investigations found a fault with the design that caused the shutdown to fail, heat and pressure builds up in them until…”

“Bang.” Eos stated, “Will your brother be happy to attend this?”

John opened the comm, 

“That’s what we’ve got to find out.”


	35. Chapter 35

Virgil looked to Gordon as they levelled off and John’s hologram blinked out,

“Are you sure you’re alright with this? I can always get Scott to pilot and--”

Gordon shook his head, 

“Scott’s well over his flying hours after that search and rescue in Poland, and he’s grumpy as sin because he’s not heard from Jen in the last three weeks -- I’m not putting either of us through that.”

Virgil snorted, 

“He should have expected not to hear from Jen, she’s a busy woman when she’s working.”

Gordon grinned, 

“She puts the amount of work he does to shame!”

“What’s that?”

Gordon winced as Scott’s hologram appeared in front of them, 

“Just saying how busy Jen must be if she’s not talking to you,”

“Don’t remind him,” Virgil tutted, “He’ll just get grumpier!”

Scott tutted, shaking his head, 

“She’s in the middle of what could soon be a war zone, I think she’s got bigger things on her mind than me.”

Gordon couldn’t help sniggering at the innuendo that came to mind, but the look from Virgil had him keeping quiet. 

“We’ve got this covered,” Virgil assured Scott, “Go and get some sleep, you’ll probably be needed out later,”

“FAB,” Scott yawned, “Call me if you need me.”

“FAB.” Virgil and Gordon chorused, both rolling their eyes as Scott cut out. 

 

“So?” Virgil prompted.

“I’ll be fine,” Gordon shrugged, “It’s just a rescue.”

Virgil glanced across to him, not quite sure if it was a brave face or stubbornness Gordon was putting on. He wouldn’t argue though, there was no point getting Gordon wound up before he started. 

Reopening the comm to John, Gordon sat forward, 

“John, how’s that engine looking?”

“One of the pipes has already blown,” John told him, “They’re taking on water and pressure is still building faster than it can be released,”

“How long until we’re there?” Gordon asked, shifting slightly. 

Glancing to his instruments, Virgil shrugged, 

“Fifteen minutes,”

“That’ll give me about ten minutes to get them out and clear,” 

Virgil glanced to him again,

“Where do you want me?”

Gordon hesitated, his eyes turning glassy as he thought for a moment,

“Don’t drop the pod, I’ll launch from the air as close as we can get, then you back off and I’ll send them over to you in dry tubes.”

“You’ll have to make sure they’re out of the dry tubes before it blows, they’re not strong enough to hold that kind of blast,” John pointed out. 

Gordon pursed his lips, knowing John was right. 

“I’ll go without Four, take buoyancy aids and clip them to me. Virg if you hover closer we can get up and out in no time.”

“FAB.”

“Gordon,” John stopped him as he went to stand, “Are you sure you can do this?”

He nodded, 

“It’s my job, John.”

 

*

He stood at the top of the ramp, looking out at the choppy water below. The weather was changing, dark clouds rolling in as the small ripples turned to waves. 

“Weather isn’t in our favour,” Virgil stated through the comm, “We’ll have to make this quick,”

Gordon nodded to himself, 

“Do you think the module’s stabilisers will be able to manage?”

Virgil hummed, 

“For now, yes, it’s not that choppy.”

“If we’re getting close for time you’ll have to drop the module, it’ll give us enough protection from the blast.”

“You should launch Four,” Virgil uttered, “You’ll be cutting it--”

Gordon raised an eyebrow, 

“Who’s rescue is this Virg?”

 

Virgil tightened his grip on the controls, biting his lip to stop himself from arguing. He took a breath and sighed, 

“Alright, your rescue, just giving my thoughts.”

Gordon nodded, stepping forward, 

“I’m going in, wait for my mark before you drop the module,”

“FAB.”

 

There was nothing special about the dive, the water came up as quick as always. His suit was meant to protect him from the cold but the water still felt like ice as he hit it. Pushing himself straight he headed for the hydrofoil. It was just a boat, hardly like the WASP edition he had worked on so many times. All he had to do was get the family of three off, and back to the module.

“Gordon you’ve got six minutes.” John piped up in his ear.

He grabbed onto the ladder up the side of the boat, pausing as the white hull shone silver in his vision. Taking a breath and focusing on the there and then he smiled easily,

“Plenty of time. Tell Virgil to drop the module, I’ll be over in three!”

As his head rose above the side of the boat he smiled again, three pairs of feet stood on the deck,

“Hey guys!” He greeted, “International Rescue here to help.”

“Oh thank god,” The man sighed, “I tried calling the rental company but they refused to help, insisted I’d done something wrong!”

Gordon shook his head, glancing towards the cabin,

“Our scans show a dodgy engine model,”

Taking a breath he looked back to the family, 

“Shall we get you off of here then?”

He shrugged the buoyancy aids off of his shoulder, pulling the triggers to inflate them. 

“Put these on,” He instructed, handing two to the father, and crouching with the third in front of the little boy, 

“Hey,” He smiled, “What’s your name?”

The boy held his arms up, letting Gordon fit the aid. The girl with their father answered, 

“He’s Issac, I’m Issy,”

The boy sniffed, “I want my teddy!”

The man sighed, pausing from fitting the daughters aid, 

“Issac, I told you we’d get a new teddy!”

The boy’s lip quivered, 

“But Mummy got me teddy!”

 

Gordon paused again at the boy’s protest. He knew the attachment of a child to a favourite toy, his still sat on the shelf above his bed, sat on top of his favourite blanket that his mother had stitched his swim badges onto. On bad days he took both down, pulling the blanket over his head and hugging the stuffed squid to his chest. 

He felt like he would be doing just that once he got home. 

“Okay Issac,” He crouched, “Once I’ve got you and your Dad and Sister safe, I’ll come back and get your teddy.”

The boy’s eyes widened, “Really?”

Gordon smiled, nodding, “Yep,” He turned to the other two, “I’ll get in the water first, then I want you guys to come down.”

At their three nods he stepped back over the ladder the way he had come, jumping in the water. He pulled his lead out, clipping himself to the ladder, 

“Okay, Issac, you first!”

The boy clutched onto the railing, hesitating even as Gordon held his arms out, 

“I’ll catch you!”

This seemed to persuade him, screwing his eyes shut as he pushed himself from the hydrofoil. Gordon grabbed him before his head ducked under the water, helping the float to take effect as he clipped him onto the lead. 

“Okay Issy!” 

The girl jumped without hesitation, reaching for the lead as she hit the water. Gordon held her as she spluttered, clipping her in,

“You good Issy?”

She nodded after a moment,

“Is the boat really gonna blow up?”

Gordon looked up the side of the Hydrofoil, biting his lip at the memory of similar green eyes looking at him in such worry.

“I’m afraid so,” He murmured, looking back up, “What’s your Dad’s name?”

“Paul,” She told him, looking up, “Come on Dad!”

Gordon pushed back, pulling the children with him as the father hit the water. He reached out, helping Paul clip on with a nod of acknowledgement.

“Right,” He announced, pointing to the module, “We need to swim just over there, think you can make it?”

“What about Teddy?” Issac asked.

Gordon was already drawing them in the direction of the module, 

“Once I’ve got you safe, I’ll come back. That’s a promise Issac. Now come on, I’ll race you!”

The boy grinned, flipping onto his front, and beginning to kick furiously. Issy and Paul followed them, the rope remaining limp between them as they swam.  

“Thunderbird Two, we’re returning to the module now.”


	36. Chapter 36

Virgil glanced around the module as he unclipped the zipline from his belt. He didn’t quite understand why Gordon had asked him to come down, but it was his rescue so he hadn’t argued. 

“Where’s Gordon?”

A young boy ran forward, pointing back out to the hydrofoil, 

“He’s gone back to get my Teddy!” 

The man followed, picking the boy up in his arms, 

“I insisted he didn’t have to, it’s just a toy. Issac’s mother made it for him before she died though…” He trailed off as the girl wrapped her arms around him, “Issy, you left yours at home didn’t you?”

She nodded, giving Virgil a small amount of relief -- at least it was only one thing Gordon was going back for, no matter how small. 

“John, how long?” Virgil asked over the comm, making sure the channel was open to Gordon as well.

“Two and a half minutes.”

“Plenty of time,” Gordon growled back, “I’ll be fine.”

“Don’t be a hero Gordon,” Virgil warned, “Get yourself out of there!”

 

Gordon tutted, turning the corner at the bottom of the steps into the hull of the boat. He was sure that the bedrooms would be there, it was a common design that they surrounded the engine for heat. Even through the spashing of him wading through the water flooding the cabin he could hear the hiss of the engine, the sound echoed in his memory, alarms ringing loud and piercing as someone shouted orders. 

_ No,  _ He told himself,  _ That’s not now _ . 

Virgil’s warning registered in his head, clearing the memory as he turned into the room in front of him,

“Tell me you wouldn’t do the same for something of Mom’s?”

 

Virgil opened his mouth to respond, but Gordon had caught him. He was right, they all had something of their mothers, something to remember her by. It was perhaps one of Virgil’s most treasured possessions, something he would do anything to savour. 

A glance across to the boy in his father’s arms had his mind settled, yes the return trip was important.

 

John apparently hadn’t had the same thoughts, 

“Gordon get out of there! That engine is about to go!”

Virgil knew that Gordon didn’t need the reminder, he’d already been there to see what damage these engines could do. If the memories weren’t playing over and over at the back of Gordon’s mind, Virgil would have been worried. 

“He’s on his way,” Virgil responded, simply to fill the silence. He hoped he was right, he could see the readouts on his own wrist and they didn’t look promising. 

Turning to the small family, he nodded to the back of the module, 

“Get back there, when this thing blows we’re in for a rough ride.”

 

“I’m on my way out.” Gordon stated as Virgil clipped himself onto an anchor point at the front of the module. He should have insisted they launched Four. Then Gordon wouldn’t have so far to come. Four would be able to take the blast. 

“Hurry up Gordon.” John growled. 

“Coming as fa-- woah!” 

 

Even from the distance he was at, Virgil heard the crack pierce the air. He saw it rock the boat and remembered just what Gordon had told him of the first accident. 

“Gordon,  _ move _ .”

Virgil shook his head,

“It’s too late.”

It felt wrong to duck away, to turn and cover his ears as he screwed his eyes shut. He should have watched as the boat his brother was on exploded. 

 

“Gordon, respond.” John commanded, as the shock wave hit Virgil and the module. The rocking didn’t help the sickness that had settled in his stomach as he straightened and looked out to the wreck.

“I’m going to find him.”

“Negative Thunderbird Two,” John stopped him, “He might be on his way to you,”

Virgil shook his head, 

“Are you seeing what I’m seeing? He was  _ in _ there John, no way is he swimming away from that.”

He was already unclipping himself from the anchor point, turning to find his own kit for such an emergency. He stumbled with the rocking of the module, not as used to the movement of the waves as Gordon would have been. 

The thoughts that he dreaded were trying to creep in, trying to make him believe the worst. Nobody could walk away from that explosion. Certainly not for a second time. 

Gordon had never walked away though. He’d been found, barely alive but clinging on. If anything Gordon had been  _ dragged _ away the first time and brought back to life. 

Dammit if he wasn’t going to drag him away again. 

 

“I’m going in,”

“What do you mean you’re going in? Why isn’t Gordon already there?”

That was exactly the complication they didn’t need. 

“Aren’t you meant to be asleep?” Alan asked, saving Virgil and John from the argument with Scott. 

 

He dove as Scott rattled off his questions to their space bound brothers,

“Why are you still up there?” Scott asked, “I thought you were coming back tonight?”

There was a pause of silence as the water came up too fast, a icy slap in the face. He pushed up, listening to the radio chatter from his sash as he swam,

“Stayed to help remote pilot Two,” Alan was staying, probably more interested in what Virgil was doing rather than Scott’s fussing.

“Why does two need remote piloting? Alan, what’s going on?”

Virgil knew Scott was about to go the same way as the engine, but he had bigger worries at that moment. 

 

Pushing himself up he looked around, trying to spot any sign of his brother,

“John can you see him?”

“To your left,” Alan responded. 

He kicked himself around, pushing hard against the waves. Just a few meters in front of him he could see the flash of blue and yellow, bobbing in the waves. He stretched as far as he could, wishing he was as strong a swimmer as Gordon. 

“Eos, take over, prepare Thunderbird Two to head to the hospital,”

“Already on it Virgil,” The voice replied. 

 

As he reached his brother, he hesitated, blood streaked the water around him. His helmet was cracked. There was a cut on his forehead. 

“Gordon?” He called, hooking his arm under Gordon’s. His suit was singed, blackened all down from his waist. 

“Come on Gords,” he breathed, feeling for a pulse, wincing at it’s weakness, “give us a hand here.”

There was a groan, his eyes fluttered slightly, 

“Mmm-- Virg?--- huh… wha-- your hair’s floppy.”

“Hey,” Virgil smiled, realising what Gordon was saying. Scott would have a field day when he found out, how many times had he shouted at him to wear his helmet?

“Stay with me Gords,” Virgil murmured in his ear, “Come on, just stay awake okay?”

His head flopped in the water, forcing Virgil to adjust his hold and hoist his head up onto his shoulder, 

“Come on Gords, hang in there.”


	37. Chapter 37

 

John glared as Virgil cut out his comm. He’d been trying to hail him for answers for the last three minutes, but the only response had been requesting Eos to pilot Thunderbird Two. 

Alan was floating next to him, hand gripping one of the holds for dear life, 

“How bad do you think it is?”

John turned, disregarding his anger as he reached out to his littlest brother, 

“Gordon will be fine.”

He couldn’t exactly tell him that Virgil’s silence scared him. 

 

“John?” Scott called, “What the hell is going on?”

John looked to Alan, 

“Go and prep Thunderbird Three, I’ll pilot,”

Alan shook his head, 

“I’ll be okay, I’ll be ready as soon as you’re onboard.”

John watched him for a minute, his eyes seemed glassy but Alan was as stubborn as any of them. He nodded once, letting him go before turning to Scott, 

“It’s Gordon.” He stated, watching as Scott’s face tightened, “He went back into the Hydrofoil, he should have had enough time to get out but… Scott he was either in there or too close when the thing blew.”

Scott took a breath, John saw his hands tighten at his sides, 

“Do we know how bad it is?”

John hesitated, knowing Scott would understand exactly what he meant when he spoke, 

“Virgil wouldn’t say anything.”

Scott winced, 

“Shit.”

Taking a breath John turned slightly,

“Alan and I will be back ASAP, be ready to fly out--”

“FAB.” Scott nodded, “I’ll tell the others.”

 

As Scott’s hologram blinked out another appeared. John pulled back slightly in surprise. He nodded at the message of request that had appeared in front of him, 

“I’m not going to ask,” He responded, “But your timing is impeccable. Permission granted.”

 

*

Scott scrubbed at his face as he paced the lounge, waiting for Grandma, Brains and Kayo to join him. He wasn’t sure he was ready to put his family through all that again. There was hardly anything for him to tell them. 

His stomach lurched as he remembered the first accident.

 

_ “Tracy!”  _

_ He immediately stood straight, breaking off from the burpees he had been counting in his head even as those around him continued.  _

_ “Sir?” _

_ The Colonel stood with his CO turned, giving no indication at what he was to do. Scott swallowed glancing to his CO for confirmation, he nodded and Scott jogged to catch up with the Colonel.  _

 

_ The office wasn’t one he had been to before, it was too far out of the way for any of the rookies to be concerned with. It somehow seemed right to hesitate as the Colonel pulled the door open. _

_ His mind raced, thinking through of the shenanigans he and the lads had gotten up to in recent days. There wasn’t anything he could recall.  _

_ “In you go.” The Colonel stated. _

_ Taking a breath, he stepped through the door and stopped dead.  _

_ “Dad?” _

_ He would forever remember the look on his father’s face -- drawn and pale. His eyes had been heavy, darker than Scott had ever seen them.  _

_ Scott remembered never wanting to see that face again.  _

_ “Scott--” _

 

The voice he heard didn’t match that he knew he should have. He straightened, returning to the den as he turned towards the voice. 

Blinking, he shook his head,

"Jen?"

She reached him in a second, her hand on his arm in two. He didn't even have chance to think about what to ask her as she looked up to him,

"What's happened?"

He sighed, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her into his side. Everything about her calmed him, her hair still smelt of the air force, taking him back to the time when he didn’t have to worry about younger brothers getting hurt. 

He swallowed before murmuring, 

"Gordon’s… in trouble"

 

Looking at her again, he pulled back.

_ She's not meant to be here.  _

Holding her shoulders as he silently checked her over. There was nothing visible that he could see, she looked exactly as she had the day she had left the island with Kayo,

"What are you doing here?"

Her smile was forced as she squeezed his forearms. She shook her head, glancing to the stairs as noise approached,

"You're worried about Gordon right now, I'll tell you later."

 

There wasn’t chance for him to argue as Grandma, Kayo, and Brains approached, 

“Jen!” Kayo exclaimed, “What’s happened?”

Scott swallowed, looking to his Grandmother,

“It’s Gordon,”

Kayo paused, automatically wrapping an arm around Grandma’s shoulder,

“What about him?”

Scott took a breath, his hand subconsciously tightening on Jen’s shoulder, 

“There’s been an accident,” He glanced towards the window at the low rumble he could just make out, “Alan and John will be back soon. Virgil’s taking Gordon to a hospital, we’re going to meet them there.”

Jen squeezed his arm, 

“Go and pack a bag, I’ll prep the plane.”

Scott didn’t argue, autopilot taking over as he was nudged towards the stairs. Kayo was already guiding Grandma away, Brains already gone. 

 

Jen opened her comm as she headed down to the lounge, 

“Colonel Casey?”

“Miss Lakeland,” Casey greeted, “I thought you were headed to Tracy Island?”

Jen took a breath, 

“There’s been a change of plan, Colonel,” She bit her lip, “International Rescue needs emergency downtime, Gordon’s been hurt, seriously from what I gather.”

“Understood,” Casey nodded, “I’ll make the necessary arrangements immediately. Tell the boys I’ll be over when I can.”

Jen smiled in thanks, 

“Thank you Colonel, I’ll be in touch soon.”


	38. Chapter 38

He should have paused for a breath. There wasn’t the time though. 

“Come on.” He uttered. 

All he needed was IV access.

“Gords, you still with me?”

There wasn’t a response, but the monitors told him what he needed to know. 

“Come on you bastard,”

The vein was there, as obvious as a vein could be. Every time the needle went in though, the vein seemed to jump and move away. 

“Just…” He trailed off as the hub finally began to fill with blood. He grabbed the blood bag, attaching it as fast as he could. 

“Right, bandage.”

“Virgil we are on final approach to Barcelona International Hospital, doctors are aware of the situation and have requested permission to board?”

He was too busy watching the monitors,

“Yeah, whatever Eos.”

Then the numbers began to change,

“No. No nononono.”

Cardiac arrest. 

Start resuscitation. 

There were already broken ribs, he could tell by the bruising. 

CPR could cause more damage.

Dammit though. He’d said he’d drag his brother’s ass from that hydrofoil. 

 

“Don’t. You. Dare.” He growled with each compression. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year to all my readers! Thank you for reading, your support has always, and will always be appreciated. I hope you continue to enjoy my stories come 2018! Love Scribs xx


	39. Chapter 39

 

Scott fell to his knees, catching his brother’s hand in his. He waited for a moment, expecting him to look up. The flight had been too long, they’d been too far away when it had happened. He should have been there sooner. 

“Virg?” He murmured, “Hey, you okay?”

His eyes were slow, dark, and dull as he looked up, 

“Uh …yeah…. yeah, I’m fine.”

Scott squeezed his hands, 

“What happened?”

 

“Scott,” Grandma scolded as she stepped into the room. 

He swallowed at the look she was giving him, knowing that his questions could wait,

“Sorry, I just…” 

Virgil shook his head, 

“It’s okay, I expected you’d want to know.”

He looked around as the rest of his family crowded into the room. Alan went straight to his middle brother’s side, curling in close on the sofa. He sunk back slightly as he pulled his youngest brother in. Perhaps he hadn’t fully realised it, but having his family that close was what he needed. 

“I should have stopped him from--”

“It’s Gordon,” Alan cut him off, “Once his mind was made up you had no chance,”

John nodded in agreement, 

“This wasn’t your fault.”

 

“For just a kids toy though,” Virgil sighed, shaking his head, “I should never hav--”

Scott looked around, 

“He went back for a  _ toy _ ?”

Virgil rubbed his face, trying to work out what mind process had ever allowed him to agree with Gordon’s reasoning. 

“Yeah, the kids’ Mom got it for them before she died…” He trailed off, realising he had answered his own question. 

They all had an attachment to something of their mother’s. Each of them had a toy, amongst other things, some more meaningful than others. 

Scott squeezing his hands distracted him, 

“He had to go back.”

 

“Ah, you’re all here,”

The family turned at the entrance, Grandma the one to step forward, 

“Good afternoon Doctor,” She took his hands, “How is he?”

“Ah,” He stepped back turning slightly and gesturing to the woman who stepped through the door, “Laura, adelante.”

John shook his head, spanish he should be able to do, but even the simple phrase seemed to get stuck in his internal translator.

“I am a translator for the hospital,” She explained, “The doctor does not speak so much english,”

Kayo nodded with a smile, 

“Gracias… I don’t think any of us are really up for translating at the moment.”

 

The doctor began speaking, the Spanish rushed as always. Laura took a moment before starting the explanation in English, 

“Your brother is stable but has many injuries… uh, burns are our main concern. He also had a… um, big blood from where some metal was stuck in his leg… There are many bones broken, and less bad injuries, but in time these will heal.”

 

He held out a bag, 

“He is afraid that what clothing you had not already removed, we had to cut away. There was this bag he had though with erm...”

“Is that a teddy?” Kayo asked.

“The family,” Virgil’s head snapped up, “Shit, I didn’t--”

He stood, taking the dry bag Gordon took on every dive, mind racing as to what had happened to them. 

 

There was a gentle cough from behind the doctor, drawing his attention. He sucked in a breath as a small boy ran forward for his arm, 

“Teddy!”

Virgil smiled, holding out the toy in his hand, 

“Gordon promised he’d get it for you, Issac wasn’t it?”

He nodded, 

“Thank you mister, ‘m sorry your friend got hurt,”

“I’m sorry,” The father stepped forward. Virgil searched his memory for a name but none came to mind. 

“I should have stopped him,” He reached out to the boy, pulling him back to him, “A toy isn’t worth a life.”

Virgil shook his head as he took the photos from the pile of belongings, 

“Gordon would have disagreed, he’d do it all again to get these for you,”

The man smiled as he took the photos, 

“Our last summer together.”

“The most valuable memories of all,” Virgil murmured, “Trust me.”

 

The father smiled, nodding slightly, 

“If there’s anything I can--”

“No,” Virgil shook his head, smiling to the young children, “Go home, stay safe.”

He hesitated, nodding once more, 

“Thank you again.”

“It’s--” His voice caught, squeaking slightly before he cleared his throat, “It’s just our job.”

 

“ Le gustaría verlo?”

Virgil looked around, the translation lost on him until the woman spoke,

“Would you like to see him?”

He nodded quickly, 

“Yes. Please, yes.”

Grandma caught Alan’s shoulder as he went to follow his middle brother,

“I think we should perhaps give him some time.”

 

John nodded, standing on Alan’s other side, 

“We should perhaps organise a hotel.”

Scott looked up from his phone with a sigh, shaking his head, 

“We’re good, Jen’s sorted it all.”

Kayo frowned,

“I was going to ask what she was doing here,”

Scott opened his mouth to answer, pausing for a moment as his thoughts caught up to him,

“I… I don’t know?”

Brains stepped forward, glancing to Kayo,

“P-perhaps we should g-go and help J-jennifer in c-contacting the ap-propriate p-people?”

Kayo nodded, 

“Yeah,” She pursed her lips, “We’ll come back later.”

Because she knew, for all the Tracy’s treated them like family, at that moment they weren’t close enough to be needed. 


	40. Chapter 40

He wasn’t sure what he should have expected. Of course, he had stripped him mostly of his uniform, and hadn’t the doctor said that they had stripped him of the rest? 

Perhaps he had privately hoped that he would have had more colour to him than before. Logic would have told him to expect the bruising on his chest, but it came to a shock to his exhausted mind. 

“He… before… erm,”

He sunk down to the chair, looking across to the doctor and translator, 

“He had an accident before, many years ago,”

“Yes,” The translator nodded, “It was detailed greatly in his medical history sent by your dispatcher,”

“Our…” His brain was quick to catch up that time, “...oh.”

He swallowed, looking to his brother,

“Can you tell me everything?”

The translator looked to the Doctor, speaking for a moment before he began to talk himself. As before she waited a moment before explaining, 

“There is often bruising after the... “ She mimed the pumping of the chest, Virgil nodded with a slight smile, 

“CPR.” He filled in. 

“Yes…  he has some ribs that are broken, others almost. His ear drum is burst, but we believe his helmet helped.”

She glanced to the doctor hesitating, 

“His left side was burned badly, more around his waist and leg. Also his leg had the metal in it, damaging muscle, and we are concerned of some damage are yet to look into.”

 

“Then why haven’t you done a full body scan?”

Virgil jumped at Scott’s voice, taking a breath as he looked back to Gordon. 

“We have,” The woman translated, “Initial tests don’t give us anything conclusive.”

“I want him transferred.” Scott stated, leaving no room for argument. 

Virgil shook his head at his older brother, 

“Not now Scott.”

Grandma nodded in agreement with Virgil, resting her hand on Scott’s arm, 

“How long until he is stable enough to move?”

Whilst their question was translated, Alan moved over to Virgil’s side. He hesitated in reaching out to Gordon, his hand clenching to a fist to stop himself. He’d been in school last time it had happened, the entire situation sheltered from him until he had finished his exams. 

Last time didn’t seem as bad. 

 

“He’ll be okay,” Virgil murmured, reaching out to Alan’s hand, “It’s not as bad as last time.”

He pulled him in as he caught the look on his face, remembering just what Alan had seen last time.

“Looks can be deceiving.”

“I don’t…” Alan took a breath, “Can I go?”

Virgil nodded, shifting to stand, 

“Come on, we’ll go and find Kayo and Brains.”

 

*

Kayo grabbed Brains’ arm, dragging him across the road to his protest. She didn’t stop as she powered towards the hotel Jen was most likely to have started at. 

As predicted, she was stood at the reception desk attempting to get a deal on the room. Perhaps with a little too much glee, Kayo leant in, slipping her Tracy card across the desk with a sweet smile,

“Whatever the lady requested.”

The man’s eyes widened and he nodded quickly, 

“Of course! Please, take a seat and I shall organise it all for you.”

 

Taking Jen’s arm, Kayo smiled as she guided her away to the seating area. She turned to Brains, 

“You wouldn’t mind perhaps grabbing us a coffee Brains? We need a  _ girl _ talk.”

The man’s cheeks brightened as his eyes widened. He nodded quickly turning away, muttering to himself as he went. 

 

Jen pulled back from Kayo, raising an eyebrow as she took a seat,

“You know the word will be out now that we’re here, the media won’t be far behind.”

Kayo shrugged, watching the goings on of the lobby as she lounged back,

“The media were going to find out eventually. Lina will be able to sort it for us,”

Content with what she was seeing, she sat forward, focusing everything on Jen, 

“So?”

Jen folded her arms, 

“So what?”

Kayo sighed, rolling her eyes,

“Oh come on! You’re meant to be somewhere off the coast of Greece!”

It was impossible not to miss Jen’s pause, she played with the ring that hung around her neck. The middle of her lip was a brighter pink than the rest, and Kayo could guess she had spent most of their flight chewing it nervously. 

“It’s not important,” She sighed with a shake of her head, “You’re all worried about Gordon at the moment.”

Looking over the other woman, Kayo sat back, not willing to push when she had clearly gotten so upset.

 

Before she could change the topic, Brains returned holding out two travel mugs, 

“H-here you go. If y-you don’t mind I m-might go and order p-pizza for dinner?”

Kayo nodded with a smile, 

“Good idea, if you get it delivered to the rooms for later this evening, I’ll make sure the others are back.”

The engineer nodded, 

“P-please call me if y-you hear anything.”

“We promise we will,” Jenny smiled to him sipping the coffee, “Thank you for the coffee.”

As he walked away, Kayo leant over to Jen,

“How about we get a drop of whiskey for these?”

Jen’s eyes widened as she swallowed quickly, wincing at the burning at her throat,

“I can’t… I mean… well… what if we need to drive somewhere or pilot somewhere?”

Kayo knew that Jen knew that she knew that they both knew, that a drop of alcohol in a coffee wouldn’t legally stop them from driving. Even when the likelihood of them needing to was next to none. 

She shrugged, pausing before she sipped her coffee, 

“Okay. No whiskey.”

Jen sighed shaking her head, 

“I’m just not feeling a hundred percent, I don’t want it to put me off any more.”

Kayo nodded, setting her coffee down, 

“Okay, I get it.”

Jen was chewing her lip again as she looked to her, 

“Thanks.”

 

“Ladies,” The gentleman from the desk greeted, “May I show you to the rooms?”

Jen took a breath, standing quickly with a smile, following the man. Kayo swallowed her drink, before following her, a small smile on her face despite the circumstances.


	41. Chapter 41

Jen turned as the room door opened, standing quickly at the sight and striding over to the youngest brother, 

“Alan, what’s wrong?”

He shook his head as she hugged him tightly. She looked up to Virgil as he followed, questioning him silently,

“Gordon’s fine,” He assured her, catching himself and scoffing, “Well, as fine as he can be,”

Alan sniffed, suddenly pulling back as he swiped at his eyes, 

“Sorry,” He mumbled, “I just got upset.”

She shook her head, 

“No, it’s okay, this is all a big shock for you.”

Virgil squeezed his brother’s shoulder, 

“Go and get a drink,” He encouraged, “That’ll help.”

 

He looked to Jen, raising an eyebrow, 

“The others said you were here,”

She shrugged, 

“It’s complicated, please don’t worry about it.” 

 

Reaching out, she touched his arm, 

“How are you doing?”

He went to the sofa, sinking down with his head in his hands, 

“I don’t even know.”

Jen perched on the arm of the chair, 

“You’re still in shock,” She nudged his leg with her foot, “And you’ve not even changed out of uniform yet!”

He looked at himself, 

“Huh, I hadn’t thought of that.”

“Go and get a shower, or a bath,” She nudged him again, “Brains has gone to order pizza and rang to say he’d organised to have our clothes delivered from the airport.”

Virgil nodded, Jen wasn’t sure if he took in all of what she had said as he stood, 

“Okay.”

She pointed to one of the rooms, 

“There’s an ensuite in there.”

He sauntered towards the room without response, gone for just a moment before Kayo returned with Alan under her arm. 

 

Jen smiled to the teenager, 

“Better?”

He nodded as he folded himself up in the corner of the sofa, 

“Thanks, where’s Virg gone?”

“Getting a shower,” She told him, “Where are the others?”

Alan swallowed his juice, 

“Still with him, I think they’ll be here soon. I couldn’t… it wasn’t Gordon.”

Jen shared a look with Kayo, both knowing the answer to the question they had both been wondering. 

“He was so still,” Alan murmured, “Gordon’s never been so still!”

Kayo forced a smile, 

“He’ll be okay,”

Alan nodded, 

“The doctors said he would be, it’ll just take time,”

He looked between them, 

“Have you called Penny? I think she’d want to know, y’know… because they’re… well, they’re not going to admit it are they?”

Kayo laughed, shaking her head, 

“No, you’re right, I’ll go and get onto her now.”

 

She went to the room she had claimed as her own, closing the door and opening her comm, 

“Lady Penelope,” She greeted, mouth set, “Are you busy?”

She could see the agent was in her car, lounging back quite relaxed,

“Not at this moment in time. What can I do for you Kayo?”

She took a breath, not entirely wanting to share the news, 

“There’s been an accident, I think you should come over to Barcelona, if you could afford the time to.”

The Lady straightened, 

“What’s happened?”

Kayo swallowed, already spotting the the hologram pailing, 

“Gordon was caught in an explosion, he’s stable at the moment but I am worried that it is more serious than I know at this moment,”

“Parker, cancel my engagements please, we need to go to Barcelona.”

Off of the hologram, Kayo heard the drivers confirmation,

“I think all the boys will appreciate it at this time, Lina is already flying in to help organise a press conference.”

“I’ll be there as soon as possible,” Penelope told her, “I’ll pick Lina up from the airport.”

“Thank you,” Kayo smiled her thanks, “Please, try not to panic.”

Penny looked to her and raised an eyebrow, 

“I shall see you soon.”

Kayo sighed as she hung up, knowing that where matters of the heart were involved, not panicking was easier said than done.


	42. Chapter 42

Jen shared a silent look with Kayo, the boys had said nothing over dinner. Their Grandmother had retired to her room along the hotel hallway as soon as she had claimed a small slice of pizza. All of them looked so lost as they picked at the food.

John was first to sigh, slamming closed the lid of his pizza box with a huff,   
“What the hell was he thinking?” He looked to Virgil, “Why didn’t you stop him?”  
Virgil was slow to look up, still dazed with all that had gone on,   
“What?”   
“For a toy!” John snapped, “You let him go back into a boat you knew was about to blow, just for a toy?”  
Virgil snorted,   
“The kids mother got it him John!”  
“It makes no difference!”   
Virgil rose to his feet, eyes darkening,   
“Tell me you wouldn’t have done the same.”  
John scoffed,   
“Risk my life for something worthless? Hell no.”  
“Not even for Mom’s blanket that’s on your bed at home? Or her books you read?”  
John seemed too calm as he shook his head, eyes not breaking from Virgil’s,   
“None of it is worth a life.”  
“Bullshit!” Virgil yelled, “Absolute bullshit! You’d burn Mom’s stuff then? Stand by and do fuck all whilst--”  
“That’s different,” John rose, pushing Virgil back as he did, “Gordon was an idiot and you should have stopped him! This isn’t about Mom’s stuff--”  
“It’s exactly the same!” Virgil started to shout over him, each fighting to be heard.  
“Take it back --”  
“I never said that I wou--”  
“Does it really mean noth--”  
“You’re being a complete id--”

“Shut up!”   
The room fell suddenly silent at the scream over the shouting. Everyone turned to the voice, stunned into silence by the youngest.   
“Stop fighting,” Alan pleaded, looking between the pair, “It’s nobody’s fault. Going beyond what you have to do is exactly what Gordon does!”  
“I quite agree Alan.”

Kayo grinned to herself as the woman stepped further into the lounge,   
“Honestly, trust you boys to let all this get to you.”  
Scott sighed shaking his head at her,   
“Penny, we’re tired and worried,”  
“Ha!” Another voice barked, “Like that’s an excuse,”  
He blinked twice,  
“Lina?”  
She dropped her bag with a thud, tablet still clutched to her chest,   
“You boys owe me, I’ve just flown halfway around the world to organise a press conference for you, and you’re here bickering?”  
Penelope nodded next to her,   
“I quite agree.”  
“They’re right,” Alan glared around the room, “Gordon would murder us all for sitting here moping, and arguing.”

Scott sighed, sitting forward,   
“Maybe Alan, but Gordon doesn’t always think practically.” He gestured to Lina, “There’s already rumours flying, and we can’t just go back to IR with our minds so all over the place.”  
Alan stood,  
“That doesn’t stop us from doing other stuff! We should be being positive, he’s alive! You’re all insisting he’d not as bad as last time and he bounced back from that… so why are we moping?”  
Lina folded her arms, watching Scott as he shook his head,   
“Alan’s right.”  
“It’s not that straightforward,”  
Alan threw his arms out,  
“Why not? I’m not a kid Scott! Tell me!”  
“They got some more scan results after you guys left.”

Alan took a step back, his shoulders falling as his face paled. Lina stepped forward, resting her hand on his shoulder in silent support. She knew the predicament, wanting to be seen as an adult in with everyone else, but also wishing that he could hide away in denial.   
He swallowed, ever defiant,   
“Go on.”  
Scott sighed, rubbing his brow as he spoke,   
“There’s worry about a possible bleed on the brain, we’re not sure how it’s happened, he was wearing his helmet,”   
Lina bit her lip, glancing across to Penny as the other woman raised her chin,  
“It has happened, all we can do is hope for the best.”  
Alan sniffed,   
“So…so he… he might…”  
“We don’t know,” John murmured, quietly as he stepped forward to his youngest brother, “We’ve just got to wait and see Allie.”  
He wrapped his arms around the youngest, folding himself around him to try and protect him from the hard reality.  
Nobody said anything at the rare display of affection, but Penelope privately knew that it was a sign of just how bad things were.

Kayo looked to Lina with a sigh,   
“What’s the speculation?”  
She hesitated as John guided Alan to a seat before pulling up a chair for herself from the dining table. Opening up her holotablet, she swept the article she had been reading up for all to see,   
“It’s been widely assumed that it was a rescue, there’s still speculation on who and how. The blast seems to have gone unnoticed so it’s all theories on that front.”  
Kayo sat forward, scanning over the text,   
“What do we do?”  
Lina shrugged,   
“I don’t believe we have anything to hide in this case, tell them it was an accident on a rescue and request they respect your privacy at this time.”  
Jen sat straighter,   
“When will we do it?”  
Penny looked around the room,  
“I took the liberty of booking a conference room downstairs for a few hours time.”  
Lina nodded, looking to the four boys,   
“Plenty of time for you all to get washed and changed,” She turned to the eldest, “Scott, do you want to deliver?”  
He was slow to look up, taking a moment before he nodded,   
“Yeah,... erm, I guess I--”  
“It’ll be scripted.” She stated, “Just read off the page.”  
Jen mouthed her thanks to her, as Scott ducked his head again.

Kayo stood,   
“Go and get ready, I’ll go and let your Grandmother and Brains know.”  
Penny shook her head,   
“I’ll go, you help Lina with finishing the script.”  
Jenny swallowed as she watched the family scatter, a lump catching in her throat as tears welled in her eyes. She clutched the ring that hung from her neck, taking a breath as she thought to herself,  
Please let him be okay. 


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I first just say, thanks to those of you that have stuck through this plotless fluff bunny of a fic. I really only had a vague idea of where i was going with this, and only really knew for sure that i wanted to play “happy families” with the Tracy’s and Co. 
> 
> If I’ll continue this in another fic remains to be seen (mostly by if you guys want me to continue the plotless rambling). Again i have some ideas but won’t bore people with it if you’re happy with where i end things here. 
> 
> Anyhoo, thanks again for sticking through this and I hope you enjoy these last few chapters!

Jen sighed as she caught her reflection in the mirrored walls of the elevator. Biting her lip she pulled at her jacket, hoping to try and hide the slight swelling. She knew she couldn’t put it off forever, she’d be lucky if Scott didn’t question her choice of lunch from the limited selection in the hospital canteen. 

Scott was worrying about Gordon though. It was hardly fair to set him off fussing over her at the same time. 

She was running out of time though, there was only another week before she was due a scan. There was no argument that Scott would have to be there for that. 

 

She was jolted back to reality as the doors opened, stepping out onto the hallway she sighed.

_ You’ll tell him tonight _ , She told herself,  _ Come hell or high water you’ve got to. _

Her smile was forced as she slipped into the room, the boys pausing their conversation to turn and smile to her,

“You took a while,” Kayo stated, eyeing her.

She smiled setting the bag of food down on the table at the end of the bed, 

“I couldn’t choose.”

She passed the sandwiches out, ham for her, prawn for Virgil, Alan and Grandma, chicken for John and Scott, and two salads for Kayo and Penny. 

“What did the doctors say?” She asked as she sat back down, “Anything?”

Scott shook his head, 

“Just the same as the last few days, the pressure’s reducing, we’ve just got to wait.” 

 

“At least the press have lost interest,” Kayo murmured, “Stopped asking all of their stupid questions.”

Jen pursed her lips as she picked at her sandwich, remembering the plaguing in those first few days after the accident. She glanced to Gordon lying still in the bed, wires and monitors attached showing all the same readouts. The bruising was beginning to lessen, and the doctors insisted the burns were starting to do the same. It had been a week though, and things still seemed exactly the same. 

“I still think we should transfer him,” Scott murmured.

Grandma tutted, shaking her head, 

“Where and how Scott? You heard the doctors say that flying might cause the bleed on his brain to start up again.”

He huffed, slouching back in his seat, 

“I guess.”

 

Penny sat up, 

“Once he’s awake, and stable to fly, you’re all welcome to come back to the manor. We still have some of the equipment from when my mother was sick, somewhere more homely I feel may do him better than…” She trailed off gesturing around. 

Virgil was the first to nod, 

“Yeah, I think that’ll do him good. He hates anywhere clinical.”

Alan nodded, 

“He always insisted on being in his room,”

John snorted,

“I don’t blame him, he’s probably sick of hospitals.”

“Wouldn’t anyone,” Kayo murmured, “I remember your parents joking that he could have had his own dedicated ward.”

Grandma laughed quietly, 

“Oh yes, little sir always getting into mischief.”

Scott chuckled as he chewed, pausing to swallow, 

“Do you remember the hay barn? As soon as he could crawl he was in there all the time,”

John laughed, 

“Mom lost him in there, couldn’t see his blond hair in the hay!”

 

Jen smiled at the chatter, listening happily to the childhood stories of the boys. Scott’s laugh was low and warm, making her just want to curl up in his side. 

_ Is it wrong to want things to be okay _ , She asked herself,  _ Just to have a healthy, happy family? _

“Jen?” Scott broke into her thoughts, brushing her arm.

She snapped back to the present, shaking her head, 

“Sorry, lost in thoughts.”

Across the room Kayo raised an eyebrow as Scott frowned, 

“You’ve not been sleeping well, do you want us to go back to the hotel and take a nap?”

She hesitated, 

“I’ll be fine, you stop here.”

 

Grandma shook her head, 

“No, the pair of you go, relax a little. If anything happens we’ll call you,”

Kayo nodded in agreement, 

“It’s no good us all sitting here waiting.”

Jen bit her lip, 

“I don’t--”

“Go!” Virgil laughed with a shake of his head, “We’ll call you.”

“Thanks,” Jen sighed, taking the hand Scott offered as he stood, “We’ll be back later.”


	44. Chapter 44

Scott flicked onto the next report from the offices, his mind wandering as he scanned over the figures. Next to him Jen sighed softly in her sleep, shifting slightly on the mattress. He smiled and brushed her hair out over the pillow. She looked so peaceful in sleep, more so than she had through the stress of recent days. It had been his intention to talk to her when they had gotten back, but whilst he had gone to shower she had fallen straight asleep. That itself seemed strange, Jen prided herself on never sleeping during the day. When she woke up he’d ask her. 

 

He didn’t expect her to wake so suddenly. 

 

She jolted up, sprinting for the bathroom without warning.

Scott set his device down, standing from the bed, 

"Jen?" He followed her to the ensuite. The gagging noises cleared any hesitation as he pushed the door open. Jen was bent over the toilet, her eyes streaming as she vomited. He crouched beside her, pulling her hair back from her face and rubbing her back gently. His thoughts went straight to the hospital,

"You must have picked something up," He murmured softly, mostly to himself, "Virg and Alan said they were coming back because they weren’t a hundred percent, think the prawn-- did you have a prawn sandwich?"

 

"I'm not sick," Jen protested, sitting up to wipe her mouth on the toilet roll, "I'm fine,"

Scott frowned, feeling her forehead,

"Are you sure? Maybe I should get a doctor from the hospital to chec--"

"I'm not ill!" She snapped, pulling away to stand up. She huffed to herself and turned to the door, going back to the bedroom. 

 

Scott’s shoulders sunk as he stood and followed her, unsurprised yet worried about her outburst,

"Well there's obviously something,” He insisted, watching as she unscrewed her bottle of water and took a long swig, “You've got an iron stomach, that and you've been off since this happened."

Jen wiped her mouth on her hand again, throwing the bottle into her bag and shaking her head at him,

"I'm fine. You've got Gordon to worry about,"

 

Scott snorted, folding his arms,

"I can worry about multiple people at once, have you not been listening to my entire family?"

She sunk down on the bed, rubbing her face as she shook her head, 

"Now isn't the time."

Scott sighed, dropping his arms,

"Jen you're just making me worry more,"

She groaned, running her hands through her hair,

"This isn’t the time,” She uttered, “There isn’t a time,”

“Just tell me!” Scott snapped, making something burst in Jenny, 

“I'm pregnant!" She snapped back, finally looking back up to him. 

 

Scott blinked. 

"What?"

Jen sighed, swallowing with a shrug,

"Pregnant. Up the duff. Bun in the oven."

"You're..." he started slowly, stepping over to her and falling to his knees, "You're having a baby?"

"I'm having your baby, you..." she trailed off biting her lip as tears welled again in her eyes. Scott's hands were big around hers, giving her something warm to clutch onto. The tears flooded out onto her cheeks as she swallowed the lump that had swelled in her throat.

 

"Jen that's brilliant news," Beginning to doubt himself as she shook with a sob he squeezed her hands gently, 

"Isn't it?"

She shrugged, pulling one hands from his hold to wipe her cheeks,

"I'm terrified,” She sniffed, “I don’t know if I’m ready to be a Mom!"

 

Scott shifted to sit next to her on the bed, pulling her close as he kissed her hair and realisation struck, 

“You've been waiting the last week tell me?"

His heart clenched as she nodded, he wrapped himself tighter around her, pulling her impossibly closer. It seemed instinctive for her to nestle into him as she nodded,

"I wanted to tell you, but with Gordon, it felt wrong and I..."

"No wonder you've been off," he murmured into her hair, "Oh Jen, you kept all this to yourself?"

Pulling back, he looked her in the eye, 

“Hey, if you’re not ready we don--”

“No!” She exclaimed quickly, shaking her head as she sniffed, “No, I hadn’t even thought about getting rid of it.”

 

She saw him relax as he pulled her back into him. Resting her head on his shoulder she sighed, trying to work out the best way to voice the conclusion she had earlier come to,

“It might not be how we’d planned it,” She started, twisting to look up at him, “Or when we planned it, but it’s happened and I can’t help but think that it’s happened now for a reason. If things were different, if you weren’t the billionaire you are, if I wasn’t so completely, sickly, smitten with you… then maybe I’d think otherwise,” Her heart stuttered as his hand ran down her back, forcing her to pause as she met his eyes, “but being who we are, and how we are…” She sighed with a small shrug, “... I think now is a good a time as any.”

 

His hands moved to hold her cheeks, his thumbs wiping away her tears as he kissed her forehead, 

“I am  _ sorry _ ,” He murmured, “God, Jen, I wish you’d have told me. I  _ never _ wanted you to hurt like this,”

“No,” She shook her head, as she saw the blue of his eyes glisten, “ _ Please _ , don’t blame yourself,”

He sighed, wrapping himself around her, 

“I’m here for you, okay?” He murmured, stroking her hair, “I don’t want you to be scared, or to worry, or anything else.”

He pulled back again, smiling at her watery smile, “I just want you to be happy, and healthy.” 

Jen sniffed, nodding as he continued, “You’re part of my life now, you have been for a long time, I don’t want to ruin that.”

 

She sighed and wiped her cheeks, 

“I’m scared that I won’t be a good mom,” Her voice cracked again, “I just don’t…”

His shoulders sunk as she trailed off, swallowing hard as she ducked her head. He squeezed her tight as he pressed his face to her hair,

“You will be an awesome mom,” He murmured, “I can promise that,”

He smiled as she looked up to him, a small smile fighting the way onto her lips. It was clear that her mind wasn’t entirely convinced, but he knew he’d already done a little to persuade her. 

“Besides, you’ve got nine months to get your head around it.”

Jen shrugged against him, 

“I don’t know how far gone I am,” She sighed, "Maybe you were right, maybe I should go to see a doctor."

 

Scott took her hand with a grin, 

“Well maybe we should get dressed, and call an old friend of mine.”

Jen laughed, 

“Oh?”

“Grandma still sends Mom’s obgyn a christmas card, every year,” He kissed her hair, “I mean, if you…”

“Of course!” Jen laughed again, “I don’t think I’d like anyone else.”

Scott sighed, 

“And then the most fun of all.”

“Telling the family?”

Scott nodded, shifting to stand, 

“No time like the present.”

 

Jen followed him, knowing that despite how bad everything had seemed, it would come together and work itself out. Scott had told her she was part of his family, and she knew exactly what that meant. 

And that was that everything would be okay. 


	45. Chapter 45

Scott raised an eyebrow at Virgil as he held the door for Jen, 

“I thought you were coming back to the hotel?”

He shook his head, looking back to the bed, 

“We were just going to call you,”

Scott frowned,

“Why? What’s happened?”

His grandmother was smiling as she stroked gently down Gordon’s arm, 

“We think he’s waking up.”

 

He dropped Jenny’s hand, reaching over to rest his hand on Gordon’s leg, 

“Really?”

Alan nodded, 

“He was mumbling before,”

John looked up before Scott could protest, 

“The Doctors said it didn’t mean anything,”

“The doctors are wrong,” Alan insisted, “I know it!”

Grandma rested a hand on his shoulder, 

“And didn’t we all say we agreed kiddo?”

 

Jen was quiet from the doorway, pulling the sleeves of her thick jumper up. The hospital seemed warmer than she had remembered, maybe it was because she wasn’t as tired. 

_ Fresh air might help _ , She thought to herself, noting the absences in the room,

“Where are the girls and Brains?”

Virgil looked back to her, 

“Oh, erm, they went to get drinks… Jen, are you okay? You look like you’ve been cr--”

A soft sigh from the bed distracted him, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. Jen pursed her lips, knowing she couldn’t exactly leave then. The jumper would just have to come off, the others would find out sooner or later.

 

“Gordon?” Grandma murmured, “You okay?”

The grunt that replied was soft, but enough of an answer to be a negative. There was a muttering of excitement through the room, only quietening as the boy on the bed sighed again. 

“D’d two l’nd on me?”

The boys laughed, 

“No,” Virgil grinned for the first time in what felt like forever, “I made sure of that.”

Gordon’s arm tensed, his fingers weak as the squeezed his big brother's hand, 

“Th’nks, bro.”

“You need to stop scaring us like that,” Virgil murmured with a shake of his head, “Do you hear?”

“Mm.”

“Seriously Gords,” Scott added, “You’re going to make me grey one of these days.”

Alan sniggered, a noise that they all knew Gordon should have rightfully joined in with but he was quiet again, each breath deep and slow. 

“Gordon?” John murmured, “Are you okay?”

There was a pause for another moment, Gordon’s adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed hard and his face scrunched up, 

“Hurts,” He breathed. 

Gently, Grandma brushed his hair out of his head bandage, 

“We’re going to get you transferred kid, now you’re awake we’re going to take you to London.”

 

His eyes flickered, groggy as he tried to focus on the room. There was someone else there aside from his immediate family. Screwing his eyes shut before opening them helped clear things. Smiling he swallowed,

“J’n, hey, air-force-b’n feedin’ you well?”

She snorted as her cheeks coloured slightly, draping the jumper she had tugged off whilst they had all been distracted at the foot of the bed she stepped forward,

“No actually, Gordon, I’m pregnant.”

All eyes turned to her as Gordon tutted, 

“Bes’ get on the m’nd,” He swallowed, “S’mone’s gotta be the m--misch… tha’ uncle.”

Alan grinned, 

“Too right.”

 

“Scott?” Grandma prompted. 

He shrugged, moving back to Jen’s side, 

“I’ve just found out myself.”

Virgil sniggered as he looked to Gordon, 

“Sorry Gordo, but I think you’ll be missing out on the drinks tonight.”

He only gave a small smile in response, his heavy eyes already drifting.

Grandma stroked his hair again, 

“You rest Gordon, get your strength up now.”

She looked to the family, 

“And I think the rest of you should head back to the hotel and have a little celebration.”

Scott looked to Jen with a grin, 

“When did the Tracy’s ever do anything  _ little _ ?”

Virgil pulled the door open, 

“I’m not going to answer with Grandma here.”

He looked around as three people approached. 

 

“What is it?” Penelope asked as they neared the room.

Grinning, Virgil wrapped an arm around Brains’ shoulder, kissing his hair,

“Gordon’s awake.”

Penny gasped lightly as Kayo grinned, 

“And Jenny’s pregnant?”

Virgil shook his head as Brains and Penny’s eyes widened in surprise, 

“Somehow I’m not surprised you know.”

Kayo stepped past him, going to hug Jen. 

 

“Y-you’re looking b-brighter.”

Virgil looked down to Brains with a sigh, 

“Yeah. I… well... it’s a relief.”

He looked back to his family, with his lover tucked into his side. There had been a moment when he had thought nothing would be right again. 

Right then though, just for a moment, everything seemed right. 

“I’m g-glad to see you s-smiling.”

Virgil looked down in surprise, opening his mouth to speak, only to be cut off. He gasped at first, but smiled at the kiss, rocking Brains slightly in his arms. 

Eventually pulling back, he grinned,

“Things are certainly looking up.”


End file.
